


Reset

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Romance, Crossdressing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Дориану сообщают, что у него антероградная амнезия (нарушается память о событиях, произошедших после травмы).
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Agent Z, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reset (англ.) — сброс данных, сброс настроек.

Дориану снился чудесный сон, где был Клаус, который не бранился, не дрался и вообще молчал: Дориану снилось, что Клаус спит с ним в одной постели, позволяя обвиться вокруг себя, и даже обнимает в ответ. Чудился запах сигарет, и кофе, и парфюма с сандалом — майор пользовался им все годы, что они были знакомы, и у Дориана этот аромат прочно ассоциировался именно с Клаусом. 

И Дориан улыбался во сне, держался на границе полуяви, не желая отпускать это волшебное видение, давнюю жгучую мечту. Если бы только это происходило на самом деле... если бы только Дориан мог в реальности вот так прижиматься к Клаусу, слушать мерное биение его сердца, наслаждаться его теплом...

Но сон неуклонно развеивался, как Дориан ни старался удержать его еще немного. Сон уходил — а ощущение чужих объятий почему-то оставалось. И это было странно, ведь в последние годы Дориан неизменно засыпал и просыпался в тоскливом одиночестве, которое мог бы скрасить только один-единственный человек на свете.

И этот человек прямо сейчас действительно лежал с Дорианом в одной постели. От этого сердце сбилось с ритма.

Затаив дыхание, Дориан осторожно приподнялся на локте, изумленно рассматривая лицо спящего Клауса. Это совершенно точно был он, а не просто невероятно похожий человек: на месте крошечная родинка на виске, практически незаметная, и четко очерченные губы так же привычно сжаты. Дориан не узнавал разве что маленький шрам на подбородке, почти неразличимый на бледной коже. И все же это был Клаус. Здесь, совсем близко — меньше чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И он не просто был рядом — он обнимал Дориана. Сам. Добровольно.

Какое-то время Дориан жадно разглядывал его, отрешившись от тысячи заполонивших голову вопросов. Раньше не выпадало счастья увидеть Клауса полураздетым, он всегда был облачен в костюмы-рубашки-майки: сто слоев одежды — как сто непробиваемых щитов. И «Магнум» вместо копья. А теперь — в вырезе пижамной курки виднелись ключицы, и Дориан засмотрелся на них: это было одно из самых эротичных зрелищ в его жизни.

Сам по себе факт нахождения их в одной постели уже был поразителен, но этому бы нашлось какое-то разумное объяснение, если бы только они не были оба почти без одежды и если бы Клаус не обнимал Дориана таким естественным, странно привычным образом. И Дориан, как ни силился, не мог придумать ни единой причины, по которой Клаус мог бы находиться в его доме в Гриндевальде и в его кровати.

Дориан прекрасно помнил, что накануне они с Клаусом пересеклись в Базеле, случайно остановившись в одной гостинице. И даже собирались на следующий день — то есть сегодня — вместе провернуть одно не совсем законное дело, которое послужило бы благу и НАТО, и лично Эроики. Клаус ругался, но профессионализм взял верх над личной антипатией, и Дориан наслаждался чувством собственной востребованности. 

Однако ничто из этого не проливало свет на сегодняшнее (чудесное, волшебное, сказочное) утро.

Тут Дориан похолодел от очередной догадки: он же не мог накануне после размолвки с Клаусом злоупотребить приветливостью бармена, а потом украсть майора, сделав с ним что-нибудь... помимо его воли?.. Дориан был очень миролюбив по натуре, и ему бы никогда не пришло в трезвую голову сделать _что-нибудь_ вне рамок какой-нибудь любовной игры... если бы Клаус вообще согласился хоть на какую-то игру!

Вконец запутавшись и немного испугавшись собственных мыслей, Дориан попытался аккуратно высвободиться. Но Клаус, почуяв движение, только обнял его крепче — и открыл глаза. Несколько секунд Дориан смотрел на него, не дыша от волнения. Какое мягкое выражение лица было у Клауса, какой нежный взгляд! Словно для него было в удовольствие проснуться с Дорианом в одной постели, сплетясь в тесных объятиях. 

А потом Клаус моргнул, и необыкновенное тепло ушло из его глаз.

— Судя по твоему удивленному лицу, твои воспоминания опять заканчиваются Базелем, — непонятным тоном сказал Клаус.

Дориан машинально кивнул. И замер, когда Клаус поднял руку, заправил прядь волос ему за ухо и — абсолютно неожиданно — погладил по щеке.

— Базель был год назад, — тихо и четко произнес Клаус, продолжая касаться Дориана в невесомой ласке. — Ты серьезно пострадал при взрыве, из-за травмы головы у тебя случилась амнезия. Ты забываешь каждый прошедший день, когда засыпаешь. На столе записка, которую ты вчера оставил сам себе. Прочитай.

Дориан сглотнул, вконец ошеломленный словами Клауса, но больше — его действиями.

— А ты...

«Сошел с ума, Клаус?» — чуть было не сорвалось с языка. Дориан закусил губу, хмурясь.

Клаус убрал руку, и Дориан замер от острого ощущения _нехватки_.

— А я иду в душ, — сухо ответил Клаус и решительно встал.

Дориан провожал его взглядом, отчего-то робея задать самый важный вопрос: «Почему ты здесь?». Зная Клауса, Дориан бы ожидал остаться со своей амнезией и сопряженными трудностями один на один. Но Клаус был рядом, и Дориан даже себя боялся спросить «почему». Напрашивающийся ответ рождал слишком много надежд.

Он отмер, только когда в смежной ванной зашумела вода. 

Клаус был прав: на столе лежала записка — сложенный вчетверо листок, вырванный из блокнота с эмблемой НАТО. Дориан читал пропитанный горькой иронией текст, помимо воли признавая в нем собственное авторство. Записка подтверждала каждое слово Клауса: взрыв в Базеле, травма головы, редкий и, похоже, неизлечимый вид расстройства памяти. 

Но кроме этого — _«Клаус сказал, что любит меня»_. Дориан перечитал последнюю строчку несколько раз, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Кусал губы, не в состоянии уложить в голове, что категоричные «отвали, извращенец!» и «никаких шансов — никогда!», которые он слышал только вчера, сменились на невообразимое «я люблю тебя». Нет, он не поверит в это, пока не услышит собственными ушами!

Он нервно прошелся по спальне, не выпуская записку из рук. Наконец-то осмысленно огляделся: обстановка была... немного другой, чем он помнил. Неужели Клаус действительно ночевал здесь хотя бы время от времени и внес изменения на свой вкус?

Остановившись перед окном, Дориан бездумно уставился на стекающие по стеклу струи воды: снаружи хлестал такой ливень, что не было видно даже деревья в саду. Вчера... то вчера, которое помнил Дориан, было ясным и солнечным, и дождь не прогнозировали на ближайшие несколько недель.

Клаус появился на пороге спальни, одетый только в халат глубокого синего цвета. Дориан так и замер на месте, пожирая его взглядом. Не обращая внимания на столь явственный интерес к себе, Клаус прошел к шкафу — в нем висела пара его обычных костюмов, явно запасных, и другая одежда. Ну и вещи самого Дориана, разумеется.

— Так и знал, что не стоило поддаваться уговорам и оставаться с тобой до утра, — глухо проворчал Клаус, зарывшись в содержимое шкафа. — Ты слишком тихий сегодня.

— Пытаюсь осмыслить реальность, — кротко отозвался Дориан.

К его вящему удивлению, Клаус выбрал не один из этих скучных строгих костюмов, а джинсы и темно-зеленую рубашку. Повернувшись к Дориану, Клаус окинул его суровым взглядом:

— Ты можешь совместить свои размышления с душем? Твоя зубная щетка красного цвета, халат в ванной. Я буду на кухне. Давай, пошевеливайся!

В ванной Дориан неверяще уставился на зубные щетки. Их действительно было две: вычурно-алая и непритязательно-белая. Второй халат — изысканного небесно-голубого цвета — висел тут же. Полотенец было по два комплекта, как и некоторых других вещей. Неужели?..

Дориан вгляделся в свое отражение в зеркале, однако не обнаружил никаких видимых изменений. Если из-за взрыва пострадала голова, разве лицо могло остаться невредимым? И из-за чего произошел взрыв, не пострадал ли Клаус, как вышло, что они стали... любовниками?.. 

Со стороны Клауса было удивительно тактично дать время собраться с мыслями, после того как он вывалил ворох шокирующих новостей. 

Дориан машинально приводил себя в порядок, а вопросы в его голове все множились. Он оделся и засунул в карман записку — пока что только она давала ему хоть какие-то ответы, как бы сюрреалистично они ни выглядели. 

Клаус действительно был на кухне и готовил завтрак, закатав рукава рубашки. Дориан несколько минут молча смотрел, как ловко Клаус управляется с утварью, что-то смешивает и жарит, и задавался вопросом, когда тот успел так поднатореть в кулинарии? Хотя вид Клауса в фартуке показался Дориану неожиданно сексуальным. Наверно, потому что Клаус старался для него... господи, неужели это всё взаправду?!

— Приготовь чай, — коротко распорядился Клаус, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

Дориан подчинился, то и дело бросая на Клауса изучающие взгляды. Тот выглядел сосредоточенным, но не недовольным; количество блинчиков на тарелке бодро увеличивалось.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь печь, — заметил Дориан. Он выбрал изящные чашки тонкого фарфора, свои любимые.

— Нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы смешать ингредиенты, следуя инструкции, — спокойно ответил Клаус, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— У меня все равно не получается, как бы хороша ни была инструкция, — нарочито беззаботно пожал плечами Дориан. 

Зная о любви Клауса к растворимому кофе, он помимо чая сделал чашку крепкого «Нескафе». Банка кофе была пуста больше, чем наполовину, хотя Дориан даже не собирался открывать ее, держа на случай какого-нибудь чуда всепланетного масштаба. И вот, чудо случилось, а он ничегошеньки не помнит об этом!

— Зато у тебя недурно выходит заваривать чай, — буркнул Клаус и снял фартук.

— Неужели ты только что сделал мне комплимент? — мягко рассмеялся Дориан и сел за стол. Это утро было невообразимым и невероятным от и до, но в это безумие так органично вписывался Клаус, приготовивший завтрак и расщедрившийся на комплимент!

Разделить с Клаусом неторопливую трапезу после совместной ночи было, наверно, одним из самых страстных желаний Дориана. Но о совместной ночи он пока что мог судить разве что по совместному пробуждению и по собственным остаточным ощущениям. И Дориан решил плыть по течению, приняв на веру слова Клауса и содержимое записки. Не будет же Клаус лукавить на такую щекотливую тему? Не может же происходящее быть уловкой, изощренной и жестокой издёвкой?..

— У нас были какие-то планы на сегодня? — поинтересовался Дориан, принявшись за еду. М-мм, как вкусно!

Клаус на мгновение замер.

— Ничего особенного, — после заминки ответил он, не поднимая глаз, и продолжил есть. — Я приехал на два с половиной дня.

— Правда? — просиял Дориан. — В таком случае я не буду спать до тех пор, пока ты не уедешь!

Это было, по его мнению, наиболее разумным решением в ситуации, в которую он попал. Чем дольше бодрствуешь, тем дольше остаешься в относительно твердой памяти. Если его состояние неизлечимо, то вполне логично держаться на упрямстве и стимуляторах максимально возможный срок, прежде чем снова проснуться с дырой в воспоминаниях. Тем более если Клаус рядом, не против делить постель и обнимает таким откровенно собственническим образом!

— Обычно ты именно так и поступаешь, — вздохнул Клаус и отложил приборы.

— Но вчера я заснул, не так ли? — уточнил Дориан. Неужели что-то на свете могло заставить его оторваться от Клауса и _добровольно_ забыть?

Клаус резко встал.

— Я тебя натурально затрахал, — мрачно ответил он, собирая посуду.

Дориан почувствовал, что краснеет: в устах целомудренно-неприступного Клауса это звучало непривычно откровенно, и пылкое воображение, натренированное годами безответных чувств, тут же визуализировало процесс.

Но сколько же у них было совместных ночей, о которых Дориан ничего не помнит? 

— Я бы хотел это повторить, — пробормотал он, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Клауса. И неожиданно даже для себя добавил: — Значит, теперь я могу целовать тебя? И ты не ударишь меня за это?

Клаус обернулся к нему, оперся бедром о столешницу, окинул нечитаемым взглядом. Сдержанно кивнул:

— Да, можешь целовать, когда мы наедине. Нет, не ударю.

Дориан в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Клаусом, положил руки ему на плечи, замирая от головокружительной близости, с волнением вгляделся в лицо. Обычно суровое выражение смягчилось, и теперь Клаус смотрел почти с такой же нежностью, как когда они только проснулись. 

— Я все еще не могу поверить... — выдохнул Дориан, качая головой.

И тогда Клаус сам поцеловал его: неторопливо, но настойчиво, с той уверенностью, которую дают длительные романтические отношения. И обнимал так, словно делал это не в первый раз. Дориан отдался этому поцелую, поддался рукам и губам Клауса. Его охватило дежавю, но было ли оно вызвано настоящими воспоминаниями, запрятанными глубоко в мозгу, или же воспоминаниями о мечтах?..

— Теперь — веришь? — тихо спросил Клаус, не размыкая объятий.

Дориан кивнул, блаженно улыбаясь. Но — боже! — год! Чудесные, лучшие в его жизни двенадцать месяцев, а он не помнит ни единого дня из них! И Дориан возжаждал восстановить воспоминания, а если это действительно невозможно, то хотя бы получить новые. Хотя бы на ближайшие два дня...

Увы, Дориан не помнил, каково это — заниматься с Клаусом любовью. Не помнил, как чуток мог быть Клаус, как бережно могли прикасаться его руки, привыкшие держать оружие. И теперь заново открывал для себя эту его сторону, какую-то невообразимую, немыслимую предупредительность в обращении.

Они действительно были любовниками — Дориан не видел иного объяснения той искушенности, с какой Клаус ласкал его, точно зная, где и как прикоснуться, чтобы Дориан забыл себя, растворившись в ощущениях. Парадоксально, но Дориан ревновал его к себе вчерашнему и позавчерашнему — ему бы хотелось научить Клауса всему, что он сам знал о любви, и вместе постигать эту сладостную науку дальше. А теперь Клаус уверенно и опытно вел его по дороге удовольствий, с каждым поцелуем и прикосновением вознося на всё новые и новые вершины блаженства. Как это можно было забыть?..

Так чудесно было лежать с ним близко-близко, любоваться им, не таясь, целовать и обнимать его. И так горько не помнить другие подобные дни и ночи. Неужели с этим ничего нельзя сделать? Клаус обмолвился, что они пробовали и гипноз, и медикаменты, и просто ждать... Дориан был убежден, что выход существует. Мир не мог быть настолько жесток, чтобы каждый день отнимать у него это выстраданное счастье.

Расстройство памяти было не лучшей темой для постельной беседы, но Клаус, казалось, был вовсе не против поговорить об этом. С ним оказалось так неожиданно легко перейти от секса к волнующим вопросам. Должно быть, за прошедший год Клаус изучил Дориана достаточно хорошо, чтобы сейчас в их отношениях не было ни тени неловкости.

Дориан, подпирая голову ладонью, второй рукой выводил на груди Клауса абстрактные узоры, перемежаемые фразой «я люблю тебя». Наконец-то получив возможность прикасаться к нему, он не мог остановиться, не мог оторваться. Ему казалось, что если отпустить Клауса, то тот снова исчезнет, растает в воздухе, как самый сладкий мираж. 

Все же переход от неприязни к сексу был чересчур резким, и сквозь непреходящее удивление Дориан все еще не мог в полной мере осознать, что прошел целый год, и за это время Клаус действительно мог изменить свое отношение. Но что послужило этому причиной? Травма? Клаус чувствует себя виноватым в случившемся? 

Дориану вспомнилось содержание записки: _«Клаус сказал, что любит меня»_. Это может быть правдой? И что сделает Клаус, если спросить его в лоб — разозлится, как обычно? Или все будет... иначе?

Клаус поймал его руку, привлекая внимание, поцеловал кончики пальцев, и Дориан задохнулся от этой непривычной нежности. Неужели Клаус всегда ведет себя с ним так? Может, у них что-то вроде годовщины, которую Дориан тоже забыл?..

— Я делаю это не из долга или чувства вины, — сказал Клаус, не отпуская его руку.

Дориан устремил на него растерянный взгляд.

— Ты словно читаешь мои мысли.

Клаус хмыкнул, погладил тыльную сторону ладони:

— Ты каждый раз начинаешь думать над моими мотивами и обычно приходишь к неправильным выводам, если тебя вовремя не остановить. Я здесь, потому что люблю тебя, — добавил Клаус так просто, словно это было не первое, а сто первое такое признание.

Дориану показалось, что воздух в комнате резко закончился, он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. 

— Ты мне часто говоришь об этом, да? — пораженно прошептал Дориан.

— Почти каждый день, — ровным тоном подтвердил Клаус. — Ты указываешь это во всех своих записках. 

Он замолчал ненадолго, продолжая гладить Дориана по плечу, по руке, по волосам. Это были простые, но вместе с тем интимные жесты, к которым за несколько часов оказалось так легко привыкнуть.

Потом Клаус заговорил снова: о том, как прошел этот год. Как он вытаскивал Дориана из-под обломков после взрыва, как они вместе были в госпитале, как Дориан балансировал на грани жизни и смерти. И как после этого каждое утро просыпался, не помня ничего дальше дня в Базеле накануне взрыва, что бы ни происходило, хорошее или плохое.

Дориан с легким самодовольством узнал, что специфическая амнезия не помешала ему провернуть несколько филигранных краж и совершить одно крупное, дерзкое ограбление, потрясшее старушку Европу. Клаус, передразнивая его тон, повторил слова самого Дориана о том, что иногда не помнить собственные планы благо — сразу видишь все их недостатки.

— Так что с этим вполне можно жить, — заключил Клаус. Он словно бы уговаривал Дориана, что все не так страшно.

— Но это жизнь, в которой я не помню, что ты любишь меня, — прошептал Дориан с горечью. — Я бы сделал все что угодно, чтобы исправить это.

Клаус посмурнел, между ними словно снова пролегла стена отчуждения.

— Прежде чем «делать все что угодно», стоит подумать о последствиях, — огрызнулся он, чувствительно дернув Дориана за волосы.

Дориан поморщился и склонился ниже:

— Это стоит любого риска. Разве ты бы не хотел, чтобы я помнил все? — он провел ладонью по груди Клауса, наслаждаясь упругостью мышц. — Сегодняшний день, вчерашний и все дни, что мы разделили друг с другом до этого.

Клаус сглотнул.

— Да, я хочу этого. Черт подери, я действительно хочу, чтобы ты все помнил и не замирал в ожидании удара, когда я пытаюсь прикоснуться к тебе!

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, обязательно, — убежденно заявил Дориан.

— Придумаем, — глухо согласился Клаус и потянул его на себя.

От недавней пронзительной нежности не осталось и следа, теперь Клаусом руководила обжигающая страсть. От его жалящих поцелуев-укусов тело горело, как в огне; Дориан выгибался в его напряженных руках, пытаясь поймать взгляд, уловить в нем ту любовь, о которой слышал только что. Тщетно — Клаус не смотрел на него. И, хотя Клаус не оставлял без внимания ни дюйма его тела, у Дориана было ощущение, что мыслями тот далеко, не здесь и не сейчас.

Подмяв Клауса под себя, секунду Дориан упивался торжеством: прожигающий зеленый взгляд сосредоточился на нем. Воплотившаяся мечта: обнаженный, взаимно полюбивший Клаус. Почему же тогда в их близости было что-то мучительно горькое, почему Клаус так крепко, до боли, стискивал бедра, побуждая то ли остановиться, то ли двигаться дальше?

Дориан не чувствовал в себе сил остановиться. Удерживая взгляд — _смотри только на меня, Клаус!_ — Дориан двигался, кусал губы от того, насколько запредельно прекрасно было разделить с ним эти минуты, несмотря на сквозившую напряженность. И хотелось кричать, срывая горло, и вспомнить все, каждое общее мгновение, и услышать стон Клауса и его спокойное и простое «я люблю тебя».

Но Клаус молчал. Смотрел неотрывно в глаза, и в этом взгляде бушевал безмолвный яростный пожар. Что случилось за этот год, что Клауса бросает из крайности в крайность, из всепоглощающей нежности в грубую слепую страсть? Дориан был готов продать душу, чтобы помнить каждый минувший день, чтобы вернуть то взаимопонимание, которое, бывало, вспыхивало между ними раньше — и не требовалось никаких слов.

На какие-то минуты все это перестало иметь значение — важным был только Клаус, его прикосновения, тяжелое частое дыхание. И крепкие, почти до боли, объятия. 

Дориан попытался было отстраниться, но Клаус настойчиво удержал, уткнувшись лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы. Его сердце взволнованно колотилось в груди, и Дориан зачарованно слушал эти быстрые ритмичные удары, не понимая, что происходит.

Наконец Клаус немного расслабился, жёсткая хватка ослабла, превратившись в ласкающие касания. Дориан потянулся к нему за поцелуем — как за признанием, что это не конец, что «я люблю тебя» не пригрезилось, что впереди у них долгий и счастливый совместный путь. Клаус отвечал, но снова в нем было что-то болезненно странное, и взгляд — такой тяжелый и усталый.

— Ты напряжен, — осторожно заметил Дориан.

Клаус отвернулся.

— Чушь, — отрезал он, уставившись в потолок. — Я совершенно спокоен.

_Ложь._

Дориан грустно смотрел на него, колеблясь, но в итоге решил не настаивать. Если бы он только помнил, что было вчера или месяц назад... а теперь — Дориан даже предположить не мог, из-за чего Клаус так ведет себя.

— Присоединишься ко мне в душе? — промурлыкал Дориан, надеясь отвлечь Клауса и разузнать все незаметно.

Клаус задумчиво посмотрел на него. Нахмурился. На какое-то мгновение Дориану показалось, что сейчас он снова начнет ругаться, но Клаус лишь побежденно прикрыл глаза:

— Не сейчас. Позже.

— Ты обещал, — настойчиво шепнул Дориан, прежде чем вылезти из постели.

На пороге он оглянулся: Клаус провожал его долгим взглядом, от которого холодок пробежал по спине.

Уже в ванной Дориана поразила догадка: может, Клаусу за год надоела возня с человеком, для которого жизнь заканчивается одним днем? Может, он потому и так нежен, что это — на прощание?

Нет, Клаус бы не стал ходить вокруг да около! Он бы просто высказал все в лицо без обиняков и закрыл за собой дверь. И больше бы не приходил. И Дориан бы даже не узнал, что целый год они были вместе — зная себя, он был уверен, что из записок пропал бы любой намек на их отношения.

Дверь открылась бесшумно. Клаус, видимо, не пошутил насчет «позже» — он приблизился вплотную и оперся о бортик ванной, пристально глядя Дориану в глаза.

— Что-то случилось? — встревожился Дориан еще сильнее.

Клаус резко мотнул головой. И наклонился вперед, поцеловал отчаянно страстно, терзая губы своим напором. Дориан ахнул, вцепился в бортики ванной, чтобы не уйти под воду, запрокинул голову.

— Клаус?.. — изумленно выдохнул он.

А в следующее мгновение оказался под водой.

Захлестнула паника. Не совсем соображая, что делает, Дориан вцепился в руки Клауса, которые так сильно давили на плечи, толкали ко дну. Было скользко, и страшно, и больно, но поверх всего этого — _«почему, Клаус»_?!

Вода заливала открывшийся в паническом вопле рот, булькала в носу, где-то внутри. Легкие жгло. Дориан боролся из последних сил, сквозь обманчиво тонкую пелену воды до последнего глядя на искаженное лицо Клауса.

В какой-то момент силы иссякли, и, как вода заполняла собой всё, темнота застлала разум. В этой темноте Дориану все еще мерещилось, как он рвется вверх, к воздуху, а Клаус держит его... и нечем дышать... и так болит в груди...


	2. Chapter 2

Они не должны были пересечься. Живя на разных этажах в огромной гостинице, не имея никаких точек соприкосновения, даже не подозревая о присутствии друг друга не то что в одном здании, а в одном городе, в итоге они столкнулись в дверях. Клаус входил, а Эроика выходил. Разминуться и продолжать пребывать в блаженном неведении было вопросом одного лишнего светофора на пути Клауса, еще одной выкуренной по дороге сигареты. Но во всем, что касалось Эроики, жизнь безжалостно не оставляла ни единого шанса увильнуть от встречи. Их столкновения были неизбежны, как дождь в Лондоне, и неважно, в какой точке земного шара Клаус находился.

Эроике, конечно же, и в голову не пришло сделать вид, что они незнакомы. Пребывая в Швейцарии под своим настоящим именем, он радостно поприветствовал майора Эбербаха и тут же поинтересовался, нет ли планов в обозримом будущем продать «Мужчину в пурпурном». Можно подумать, Эроика сподобится добропорядочно купить картину, которую до того неоднократно порывался украсть!

Тем не менее, присутствие Эроики Клаус счел сомнительным, но плюсом. Сам Клаус находился в Базеле по службе, и обстоятельства складывались так, что ему могло понадобиться пробраться в одно хорошо охраняемое место. Эроика бы тут пригодился.

Вечером Клаус ужинал в ресторане гостиницы. Как он и предполагал, Эроика не упустил случая навязать свое общество: обворожительно улыбаясь, вор сел за его столик. Иной раз Эроика был удобно предсказуем.

— Мой дорогой майор, как я счастлив, что ты не выехал из этой гостиницы мне назло! 

— Лорд Глория, — кисло ответил Клаус. 

Зная Эроику, он не сомневался, что в покое его просто так не оставят. И действительно, вор был полон энтузиазма отвоевать так много времени наедине, как только возможно. Хотя «наедине» было очень условно в переполненном зале ресторана.

— Мне терзает любопытство, что привело тебя в Базель? — щебетал Эроика, ни на мгновение не переставая улыбаться. — Что-то секретное, опасное и захватывающее, как всегда?

Клаус не отвечал, пользуясь едой как предлогом. Эроику это не смущало: на фоне обычных реплик Клауса молчание выглядело почти приглашающе, и он затараторил о своих планах на ближайшие дни, не давая вставить ни слова. На самом деле все действия Клауса этим вечером и правда были приглашением или, вернее сказать, заманиванием в незамысловатую ловушку.

Эроика собирался посетить закрытую вечеринку — Клаус весь обратился в слух, уловив знакомое имя. Хм, как удачно: они оба были в Базеле из-за одного и того же человека, пусть и по совершенно разным причинам. Если Клаусу надо было выяснить местоположение микрофильма, то Эроика прохлаждался, как обычно.

— Я здесь по делу, лорд Глория, — сухо сказал Клаус, улучив в монологе Эроики небольшую паузу.

От него явно ожидалась бранная тирада, поэтому спокойный ответ немного выбил Эроику из колеи. Возможно, было жестоко вести себя чуть мягче обычного и тем самым давать какие-то надежды. Но Клаус рассудил, что Эроике стоило давно смириться с бесперспективностью попыток и отчалить в погоню за другими трофеями.

— Какая жалость, майор, — ослепительно улыбнулся Эроика. — А я так надеялся привить тебе любовь к искусству, хотя бы ненадолго.

— О чем ты толкуешь? — прищурился Клаус.

Эроика беспечно пожал плечами, отпил вина:

— Мой пригласительный рассчитан на двоих. Я надеялся, что тебе будет любопытно пойти со мной и посмотреть собрание Густава Кона. Оно вполне может составить конкуренцию коллекции Эбербахов. Особенно после того, как мистер Кон недавно приобрел три картины на аукционе.

Клаус замер. Какая удача! Густав Кон потому и интересовал его, что заграбастал три пейзажа, в раму одного из которых был спрятан микрофильм. Предполагалось, что эту картину снимут с торгов и благополучно переправят из США обратно в Германию, но все сорвалось, и она ушла с молотка за приличные деньги. 

Либо это очередное невероятное совпадение, либо Эроика все-таки работает на какую-то разведку.

— Какая мне польза идти с тобой на вечеринку, где будут подобные тебе бездельники?

Клаус лукавил: Эроика не был бездельником, как и Густав Кон, а на планируемом мероприятии наверняка будут люди всех сортов, а не только молодые прожигатели жизни.

Эроика чуть подался вперед и, понизив голос, доверительно сообщил:

— Ходят слухи, что Густав очень симпатизирует русскому искусству. И не только искусству.

Хм. Клаус задумчиво смотрел на Эроику, размышляя, откуда взялся этот пылкий интерес к рядовому жителю Швейцарии. Даже у НАТО не было веских оснований для наблюдения за Густавом Коном, а Эроика едва ли не прямым текстом заявляет о его сомнительных связях.

— Тебе-то какая выгода влезать в подобную историю? — мрачно поинтересовался Клаус.

Эроика тонко улыбнулся:

— Мой дорогой майор, не здесь. Можем продолжить нашу занимательную беседу у меня в номере... либо выйти прогуляться, — быстро исправился он, заметив озверевшее выражение на лице Клауса.

В результате они вдвоем шли по ночному городу, вполголоса обсуждая Густава Кона и его художественную коллекцию — не стоило и сомневаться, где для Эроики собака зарыта. Кон, по словам Эроики, незаконно прибрал к рукам какой-то шедевр — Клаус не вникал в детали, — а сам Эроика жаждал заполучить эту картину. У него ушло несколько лет на выслеживание, и теперь он готовился обокрасть другого вора. Но вот незадача: в Базель лорд Глория прибыл, чтобы разведать обстановку для последующего выступления Эроики, а получилось, что он внезапно оказался приглашен к Густаву Кону.

— Похоже на ловушку, — уверенно заявил Клаус.

Они шагали по набережной, и темные воды Рейна, блестя в свете уличных фонарей, мягко и тихо плескались совсем близко. Хотя день был ясный и теплый, ночью заметно похолодало, и Эроика поеживался на ветру. Еще бы, он был одет во что-то яркое и невесомое, подходящее летнему карнавалу, а не середине рабочей недели осенью.

— Поэтому мне и нужна подстраховка, — улыбнулся Эроика. — Забавно, правда? Обычно ты пользовался моим присутствием к собственной выгоде, а теперь я хочу сделать то же самое.

В полумраке его лицо выглядело не таким наигранно беспечным, как всегда. Меньше позерства, больше искренности — такая комбинация неожиданно вызвала у Клауса всплеск симпатии.

Он остановился и закурил.

— Допустим, я соглашусь. Но не безвозмездно.

Эроика оперся спиной о балюстраду, весело хмыкнул:

— Не сомневался в твоей корыстности, мой дорогой. Надеюсь, твоя цена будет не слишком завышена?

На какое-то мгновение Клауса охватило желание потребовать у Эроики оставить его в покое — не всерьез, конечно, а просто чтобы увидеть реакцию. Что окажется важнее: вожделенное произведение искусства, на получение которого уже положено столько времени и сил, или возможность и дальше отравлять Клаусу миссии без всяких положительных перспектив. Но это было очень уж мелочно и по-детски. К тому же, на этот раз Клаус, к сожалению, нуждался в воре так же, как Эроика нуждался в нем. Пришлось придержать свою мстительность до следующей встречи.

Клаус предложил Эроике сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой — тот с удовольствием затянулся, глядя чуть исподлобья. В сумраке его глаза казались темными, как воды Рейна, и такими же глубокими.

— Ты собираешься обокрасть Кона, пока он будет занят гостями? — уточнил Клаус. 

У него в голове начали вырисовываться смутные очертания более-менее толкового плана. Надо было теперь состыковать это с задумкой Эроики. При всех недостатках вора Клаус признавал, что с ним можно было плодотворно работать, особенно если в процессе количество заигрываний сведено к минимуму.

Эроика обстоятельно излагал свой замысел под плеск волн. Да, он намеревался совершить подмену картины, пока вечеринка будет в разгаре. Клаус не представлял, как за столь малое время можно провернуть такую дерзкую кражу, но решил положиться на профессионализм Эроики: в конце концов, тот был признанным мастером своего дела, пусть даже это воровство.

Роль Клауса сводилась к подстраховке и обеспечению алиби. Конечно, никто не заставляет его говорить противные ему вещи, но было бы неплохо просто не отрицать мнение, которое сложится об их колоритной парочке у Густава.

Клаус негодующе фыркнул:

— Думаешь, выставив себя любовниками, мы отведем от себя подозрения?

— У тебя есть предложения лучше?

— Есть, — Клаус сделал последнюю затяжку, прежде чем выбросить окурок в стоящую поблизости урну. — Имитируем ограбление. У него же в коллекции найдется какой-нибудь ценный экспонат, за которым мог прийти нормальный вор, а не романтик вроде тебя?

Эроика кивнул:

— Разумеется. Разрекламированная, но бездуховная картина. Я бы такой не соблазнился.

— Тогда имитируем попытку украсть ее, — Клаус неторопливо двинулся дальше по набережной, Эроика тихой тенью последовал за ним. — Никаких твоих обычных карточек и предупреждений, никакого фиглярства, ясно? Эроики в этой краже не будет. Иначе я умываю руки.

— Как скажешь. Но ты еще не назвал цену за свое участие.

Клаус уже собрался изложить в общих чертах злоключения микрофильма, но Эроика его опередил:

— И если ты собираешься потребовать, чтобы я отказался от тебя, то не утруждайся. Я могу отступиться от чего угодно, но не от чувств к тебе.

Будь благословенна темнота: от слов Эроики лицо обдало жаром, и стало так тоскливо, будто вор украл у него что-то бесценное.

— Именно это я и хотел сказать, — солгал Клаус. — Но если ты не можешь сделать нечто настолько простое, то раздобудешь для меня микрофильм.

На какое-то время Эроика замолчал, а потом раздался тихий смех — едва ли громче журчания Рейна:

— Майор, признайся, ты планировал это с того момента, когда мы столкнулись в дверях гостиницы! А я еще терялся в догадках, почему ты не выгнал меня, когда я присоединился к тебе за ужином.

Клаус наконец-то повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него: Эроика был и рад, и расстроен одновременно. Рад, оттого что так хорошо изучил Клауса, и печален, что не случилось повода пересмотреть свои наблюдения, найти хотя бы крошечный намек на симпатию. 

Интересно, как бы Эроика повел себя, если бы Клаус поужинал с ним и после шел — гулял — с ним по набережной просто так?

Какие-то развязные мысли лезут в голову. Это тлетворное влияние вора, не иначе.

— Я терплю твое общество, потому что у меня есть дело, требующее выполнения, — резко ответил Клаус, отвернувшись. Он теперь снова смотрел прямо перед собой, демонстративно игнорируя идущего рядом Эроику. — Поэтому перестань выдумывать чепуху и лучше расскажи, как ты узнал, что Кон перехватил твою картину.

— Он очень хвастлив, а слухи могут просочиться за пределы даже самого закрытого общества.

— Ты и сам не можешь держать язык за зубами, — недружелюбно заметил Клаус и выразительно покосился на вора.

Эроика посмотрел на него осуждающе:

— Мой дорогой майор, ты во власти предубеждений. Разумеется, я умею держать язык за зубами. Весь мир знает, что Эроика — Принц воров и может заполучить любой понравившийся ему предмет, неважно, насколько хороша охрана. Но мало кто знает, кто такой Эроика. Разве это не лучшее доказательство того, что я молчу так же хорошо, как говорю?

— Нет, — безапелляционно заявил Клаус. — Ты вечно ходишь по краю, и твое инкогнито — заслуга всего лишь удачливости.

Эроика остановился. Клаус, по инерции прошедший несколько шагов, вынужден был притормозить и вопросительно оглянулся.

— Майор, я никогда не ставлю под удар свою репутацию и своих людей, — непривычно серьезно сказал Эроика. — Моя удачливость — результат тщательного планирования. Я не полагаюсь на случайности и не рискую благополучием тех, кто мне доверился.

Это был чересчур прозрачный намек.

Клаус отвернулся, нарочито безразлично пожал плечами:

— Мне все равно, как ты обращаешься со своими людьми.

Эроика нагнал его в два счета и снова пошел рядом, шаг в шаг:

— Ах, но мои люди — это не только профессиональная сфера. Мои люди — это мои близкие. Или те, кого я бы хотел называть таковыми.

И снова — слишком недвусмысленно, хотя и не так прямолинейно-прошибающе, как обычно.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты говоришь это мне, — сухо сказал Клаус, глядя строго перед собой. Он не хотел видеть лицо Эроики — его сейчас снова подернет дымка печали, а через мгновение вор улыбнется, отрицая бессмысленность своих попыток. Что ему за удовольствие биться головой в закрытые двери?

— Я говорю это тебе, потому что люблю тебя, — спокойно ответил Эроика. — И надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты дашь мне шанс.

Клаус резко развернулся к нему, схватил за грудки — тонкая ткань одежды опасно затрещала.

— Сколько раз я должен повторить тебе, что не будет никаких шансов — никогда!

И снова — глаза Эроики казались почти черными, как омуты, где запросто можно утонуть. Клаус ненавидел такой его взгляд — слишком нежный, слишком влюбленный для контекста разговора. Слишком, мать его, пробирающий.

— Никогда — это чересчур долгий срок, чтобы быть правдой, — прошептал Эроика.

Клаус с ругательствами оттолкнул его:

— Отвали от меня, извращенец! Не приписывай мне свои фантазии, все эти шансы есть только в твоей голове!

В этот момент он ненавидел Эроику — за упертость, за стойкость, за то, кем тот является. За легкомысленность, за вечную погоню за всё новыми трофеями. Но больше всего — за собственную, всего на мгновение мелькнувшую мысль уступить. Эта секунда слабости сверкнула, как молния, и Клаус взъярился по-настоящему: то, что для Эроики стало бы незначительным эпизодом, всего-навсего еще одним любовным приключением, для него самого перевернуло бы мир.

Он ушел, оставив вора потерянно стоять на набережной. И потом долго ворочался в постели, взгляд Эроики преследовал его даже во сне.

***

На завтрак Клаус направлялся в самом скверном расположении духа. Как и накануне, Эроика присоединился к нему, не спрашивая разрешения, и они ели в тяжелом молчании. За ночь Клаус перебесился, взял себя в руки. Да и при свете дня все эти проникновенные речи уже не казались такими искренними и подкупающими. Утром сама идея поддаться Эроике снова стала кощунственной и категорически неприемлемой.

Несколько часов они провели в номере Клауса, занятые тщательным планированием. Это был прекрасный двухместный люкс с видом на реку, просторный и комфортабельный. Если накануне Клаус ругался, узнав, что в гостинице, где изначально бронировались номера, не смогут предоставить комнаты всем служащим НАТО, то теперь считал собственное отселение в другой отель удачным совпадением, пусть даже номер ему в качестве компенсации дали необоснованно роскошный.

Эроика вскользь заметил, что живет всего этажом выше и чуть левее по коридору — Клаус с каменным лицом проигнорировал это очевидное приглашение заглянуть на огонек. У него не было ни малейшего желания соваться в логово разврата, коим он старательно представлял номер Эроики, хотя уже выяснил, что в гостинице тот остановился один, а вместительный номер взял, видимо, просто по привычке.

Чего Клаус не понимал, так это с какой стати Эроика прошелся по _его_ номеру и всюду засунул свою любопытный нос, пока Клаус как следует не гаркнул на него. Но успокоился вор, лишь удостоверившись, что в номере никого, кроме Клауса, нет и не было. Интересно, кого он тут искал — притаившийся в засаде Интерпол?..

Явившиеся алфавиты удостоились пристального внимания, особенно досталось агенту Z, который под шквалом улыбок и комплиментов краснел, бледнел и не знал, куда себя деть. Накануне, предлагая майору Эбербаху как-нибудь втиснуться в один одноместный номер, агент Z и то не был так смущен. 

К назначенному времени Клаус и Эроика были у дома Густава Кона. Напрасно Клаус уделял так много внимания словам вора и их размолвке накануне: Эроика снова был весел и беззаботен, расфуфырился и как никогда оправдывал свой «блистательный» титул.

Публика и правда собралась разношерстная: среди присутствующих Клаус заметил пару знакомых лиц из Германии, несколько знаменитостей, уж не считая людей незнакомых и внешне ничем не примечательных. Говорили в основном по-немецки, хотя в толпе натренированный слух Клауса выхватывал фразы на английском языке и на французском. Вся обстановка навевала смутные ассоциации с «Великим Гэтсби», которого Клаус читал в далекой юности и еще тогда счел описываемое общество до омерзения распущенным. 

Прикрепленный к его пиджаку передатчик фиксировал все звуки и передавал их на основную часть устройства, за которой следил агент F, находившийся за пределами дома. Второй такой же микрофон носил Эроика — ему-то вообще не составило труда спрятать небольшой кусочек пластика и металла среди художественных складок своей красной рубашки. Клаусу при виде этого кричащего цвета стало не по себе: такая яркость в его понимании никак не сочеталась с секретностью.

Эроика... вернее, лорд Глория водил шапочное знакомство со многими гостями. Клауса он представлял как майора Эбербаха и рекомендовал как «владельца чудесной коллекции из Бонна». Брошенные тут и там замечания о задетой гордости коллекционера с легкостью объяснили присутствие на вечеринке военнослужащего. А взгляды, которыми их с Эроикой одаривали, не оставляли сомнений: эти бездельники сочли Клауса всего лишь очередным увлечением лорда Глория.

Надо сказать, что Эроика в эту компанию внешне прекрасно вписывался. Его улыбки, казавшиеся Клаусу неподобающе яркими для будней, и нарядная одежда, бросавшаяся в глаза на улице или в офисе, здесь были очень уместными. Глядя на Эроику, раскланивавшегося с очередным знакомым, Клаус подумал, что мог и ошибаться по поводу наигранности его поведения. Если Эроика, всячески обласканный отцом, с малых лет был вхож в подобные компании, то, возможно, его нынешняя манера поведения... естественна?

Сам Клаус в строгом темном костюме классического кроя выглядел рядом с Эроикой суровей обычного. Их колоритная парочка вызывала пересуды, но Клаусу было плевать: он был занят высматриванием Густава Кона и каких-нибудь подозрительных личностей, а не досужими сплетнями. Алфавиты, дежурившие снаружи, должны были фиксировать всех входящих и выходящих, но Клаус предпочитал держать происходящее под собственным железным контролем.

Густав Кон обнаружился в кружке почитателей. Это был не особо красивый, но весьма харизматичный мужчина немногим старше Клауса. Ведущий себя довольно сдержанно, одетый в деловой костюм, он вызывал безотчетную симпатию, желание обратить на себя его внимание, произвести впечатление. Люди такого сорта были идеальными шпионами: состоятельные, но без обязанности посещать рабочее место, вхожие в различные дома, в том числе высокопоставленных лиц, со связями в самых различных кругах. Клаусу Густав Кон сразу не понравился, и это впечатление только усилилось после обмена любезностями.

— Лорд Глория, бесконечно рад, что вы приняли мое скромное приглашение, — улыбнулся Густав Кон одними губами. Глаза — синие, холодные — оставались все такими же равнодушными. — Мне льстит интерес к моей коллекции лица столь искушенного в искусстве, как вы.

Ах да, ведь лорд Глория имеет степень в области искусства, а не просто беспричинно шатается по чужим домам и пялится на картины. Очень удобное прикрытие.

Потом Густав Кон обратил внимание на Клауса — взгляды столкнулись, схлестнулись, а приветственное рукопожатие больше походило на попытку переломать друг другу кости. Хотя внешне герр Кон оставался радушен, Клаус уверился, что слова Эроики о его сомнительных связях зиждутся не на пустом месте.

Неприязнь Клауса была взаимной: за неполные пять минут, что они провели в обществе друг друга, Кон несколько раз был опасно близок к оскорблению. Впрочем, Клаус отвечал тем же, а Эроика безуспешно старался как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Майор, из-за тебя нас едва не попросили на выход. Ты бы мог вести себя с хозяином вечеринки и полюбезней! — негодующе прошипел Эроика, когда Кон устремил свое тяжеловесное внимание на других гостей.

— Не мог бы! — вполголоса огрызнулся Клаус. — Это было бы слишком странно и подозрительно. А этот напыщенный индюк слышал обо мне и намеренно провоцировал. Радуйся, что я не дал ему в морду, хотя очень хотелось!

По-хорошему следовало бы свернуть их недооперацию, убраться из этого сборища и потом спланировать все по уму, но Эроика заупрямился, и Клаус поддался его авантюристскому настрою. В конце концов, Эроика и правда детально изучил планировку дома и привычки Густава Кона, они проработали несколько путей отступления и согласовали действия. По всей видимости, Эроика всего лишь подогнал свой первоначальный план под присутствие Клауса и наличие под рукой самой современной техники.

Какое-то время они курсировали между гостями. Эроика оказался одним из тех, всегда Клауса раздражавших, типов, которые шныряли повсюду незаметно и словно были в нескольких местах одновременно. По долгу службы Клаусу приходилось следить за подобными людьми, а теперь он очутился по ту сторону баррикад. Не хотелось это признавать, но Клаусу было чему поучиться у этого ворюги.

Их перемещения отслеживались алфавитами снаружи по радиомаякам, скрытым под одеждой. Само по себе приглашение лорда Глория к Густаву Кону выглядело на первый взгляд безобидно. Однако оно переставало казаться таковым на фоне того, что именно Кон, питающий слабость к русскому искусству и не только, приобрел картину с микрофильмом в раме. А ведь Миша знал, кто скрывается под громким прозвищем «Эроика». И знал, что было лучшей наживкой для Клауса. Все это в совокупности дурно пахло.

Коллекция Кона размещалась в галерее — довольно далеко от основных помещений, где проходила вечеринка. Эроика, естественно, напросился посмотреть ее, Клаус молча присоединился. Кроме них интерес к искусству выказало еще четыре человека, и они, отделившись от гостей, под предводительством Кона направились в глубь дома.

Эроика без умолку болтал, отвлекая на себя внимание. Но Клаус не обманывался этой внешней беспечностью: вор умел быть собранным и сосредоточенным за ширмой безмозглой легкомысленности. Судя по скучающему лицу Кона, его эта комедия тоже не впечатлила. Идея обокрасть его сегодня представлялась Клаусу все менее и менее удачной.

В галерее гости разбрелись в разные стороны. Эроика отирался рядом с Коном, блистая своими познаниями и экспертными оценками. Клаус между тем прошелся мимо всех картин, отыскав нужную, предположительно с микрофильмом в раме. Пейзаж как пейзаж, Клаус бы не понял бескорыстного интереса Кона к конкретно этой картине и двум ее товаркам, если бы не был знаком с Эроикой, который тоже выделял картины по какой-то своей схеме, не считаясь ни с их известностью, ни со славой написавшего их художника, ни с другими рациональными доводами. Эроика называл это чутьем, художественным вкусом — в общем, вещал о каких-то не поддающихся анализу и вычислению вещах. По этой причине Клаус допускал небольшую вероятность того, что Кон не знал о спрятанном в раме микрофильме, а просто купил приглянувшиеся картины. Но свет на его участие в этом деле сможет пролить только заключение экспертов о технических характеристиках микрофильма.

Картина, пленившая Эроику, у Клауса вызвала привычное недоумение. Библейский сюжет, Святой Себастьян, утыканный стрелами... да, конкретно этот Святой Себастьян был дьявольски красив, но вряд ли при таких ранениях и такой кровопотере реальный человек мог бы оставаться столь румяным и безмятежным. Клаус признавал концепцию культурного наследия, имел элементарные познания в области искусства — за последние годы существенно пополнившиеся за счет Эроики, — но не мог проникнуться этой страстью к холсту и краске, что бы ни было нарисовано. Вернее, _написано_.

Впрочем, судя по бурным обсуждениям тут и там, среди всех присутствующих он был единственным, кто оставался холоден к картинам. Даже Кон оживился и обменивался с Эроикой замечаниями: они не сошлись во мнениях по поводу одного полотна. Прочие с любопытством прислушивались к этой перестрелке аргументами, а Клаус тем временем успел прикрепить прослушивающее устройство к одной из картин. Велик был соблазн подсунуть его под столешницу декоративного столика, на котором красовалась ваза с пышным букетом из роз и лилий, но внимание к столу слишком бросалось бы в глаза.

Клаус вернулся к Эроике: пора было двигаться дальше. Кон, изрядно раззадоренный перепалкой, с готовностью проглотил следующую наживку: они остановились у «Святого Себастьяна», и Клаус, тщательно проинструктированный Эроикой, произнес весьма прочувствованную речь об этой картине. Кон не смог остаться равнодушным и ринулся в обсуждение. Надо отдать Эроике должное: реакцию Кона и он впрямь предугадал очень точно.

Пока Клаус отвлекал на себя внимание, Эроика незаметно выскользнул из поля зрения. Ему хватило трех с половиной минут, чтобы тихо вскрыть раму, заменить микрофильм и вернуть все в первозданное состояние. Казалось, Кон не уловил временного отдаления лорда Глория от их тесного кружка по интересам, как и другие гости. 

Полдела было сделано. Клауса тут больше ничего не держало, за исключением данного Эроике слова помочь с кражей. Судя по взглядам, которые Эроика бросал на него, от Клауса в этот момент ожидалась любая подлость, вплоть до отказа продолжать сотрудничество на полпути. Видимо, Эроика не отдал микрофильм сразу как раз в попытке перестраховаться.

Клаус снова посмотрел на «Святого Себастьяна»: все-таки в этой картине и правда было что-то притягательное. Неудивительно, что Эроика положил на нее глаз.

Те четверо гостей, что тоже пришли полюбоваться на коллекцию, потихоньку потянулись к выходу. Клаус терпеливо ждал Эроику и Кона, замешкавшихся у столика с вазой и что-то вполголоса обсуждавших. Взгляд упал на вазу, и Клаусу вспомнился похожий эпизод, тоже с вазой, в которой была спрятана взрывчатка. Интуиция, и до того твердившая об опасности, заверещала.

Дальнейшее произошло невероятно быстро. Клаус развернулся, намереваясь вытащить Эроику из этой треклятой галереи и посадить под домашний арест, пока не убедится, что Кон не впутал их в какую-нибудь историю, от которой за километр разит подставой. Эроика напряженно улыбнулся — что-то в словах Кона его нешуточно обеспокоило.

И тут грохнуло. Клауса швырнуло на пол, он приложился головой, а сверху добавило рамой — по счастью, небольшой и не очень тяжелой, да и удар пришелся вскользь. Но, видимо, на какие-то секунды он потерял сознание, а придя в себя, чьи-то панические вопли слышал сквозь звон в ушах. Голова раскалывалась от боли.

С трудом поднявшись на четвереньки, Клаус первым делом отыскал взглядом Эроику. Галерея превратилась в бедлам: картины попадали со стен на пол, наверняка повредившись, стол развалился на куски, тут и там валялись ошметки цветов, из единственного крошечного окна выбило витражные стекла. Эроика лежал рядом с Коном, под ними расплывалось красное пятно. Около них уже сидел на корточках мужчина, Клаус даже не сразу понял, что тот делает. А когда понял, на неверных ногах бросился к Эроике, чуть не сшибив бестолково суетящуюся женщину.

— Отойди! — рявкнул Клаус, оттолкнув того, кто был рядом с Эроикой. Поздно: этот идиот успел вытащить осколок вазы, засевший, видимо, глубоко в груди вора, и из открывшейся раны хлынула кровь.

Зажимая рану, Клаус нащупал пульс на шее Эроики и вздохнул с облегчением. Кону повезло меньше: острый осколок вазы пропорол ему горло, и кровь хлестала на пол. Пульса уже практически не было.

— Вызовите врачей! — крикнул Клаус в сторону выхода. В ушах наконец-то перестало звенеть, и теперь он четко слышал шум и крики. Слегка мутило после удара головой, а от ощущения мокрого и теплого под руками становилось только хуже.

Где же алфавиты, где доктора, черт подери?!

Эроика шевельнулся, и Клаус тут же обратил всё свое внимание на него. Ресницы дрогнули, Эроика открыл глаза, с трудом сфокусировал на Клаусе взгляд. Побледневшие губы беззвучно шевельнулись, и Клаус больше угадал, чем услышал: микрофильм.

Он был в кармане, Эроика специально надел нормальные брюки, а не обычное обтягивающее нечто. Клаус спрятал микрофильм у себя, от его неловкого движения Эроика дернулся и застонал от боли. Дьявол!..

Рубашка уже насквозь промокла от крови. Клаус осторожно зажимал рану, боясь переборщить с силой и навредить. Кровь выходила толчками, и у Клауса на фоне сотрясения появилась какая-то дикая мысль: он чувствовал бы нечто похожее, держа бьющееся сердце Эроики в руках.

— Трудно... дышать... — прохрипел Эроика.

Клаус стиснул зубы. Он ненавидел состояние беспомощности, ненавидел ждать, не в силах ни на что повлиять. А сейчас он только и мог что шептать какую-нибудь ободряющую чепуху, в которой не было смысла, и мысленно подгонять врачей. 

— Держись. Медики в пути.

Он аккуратно убрал с лица Эроики волосы, невесомо мазнув по щеке кончиками пальцев. По лицу Эроики прошла судорога, словно этот жест причинил ему боль, хотя Клаус прикасался настолько нежно, что едва ли это касание было по-настоящему ощутимо.

— Поцелуй... меня... — чуть слышно пробормотал Эроика. Его тяжелое, с хрипами дыхание и то было громче.

У Клауса холодок пробежал по спине. О таком просят разве что напоследок, когда уже нечего терять. Он качнул головой: нет, смерть Эроики не может наступить сегодня!

Но Эроика истолковал этот жест по-своему и побежденно прикрыл глаза, губы дрогнули в болезненно-печальной гримасе. Напряжение, намек на борьбу ушли из его обмякшего тела. Черт подери, да как он смеет сдаваться?!

Клаус наклонился к нему, поймал полуосмысленный взгляд и заговорил в какой-то ярости, помутившей рассудок:

— Позже. Я сделаю это позже. Так что не вздумай умереть, Эроика, я не буду целоваться с трупом!

Эроика втянул воздух, закашлялся, кровотечение усилилось. Клаус сильнее прижал рану. Эроика схватил его за руку, выдохнул из последних сил:

— Обе... щаешь?..

— Да! — исступленно закивал Клаус. В тот момент он готов был обещать что угодно, лишь бы заставить этого романтичного идиота не сдаваться.

Губы Эроики дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Это была страшная гримаса боли и счастья одновременно. Но, что самое ужасное, в лице Эроики не было привычной и всегда Клауса бесившей решимости гнаться за победой до последнего. Он выглядел так, словно не верил в это выманенное обещание, но был рад услышать маленькую утешительную ложь.

Вдалеке послышался вой машин скорой помощи. Клаус выдохнул сквозь зубы: да быстрей же! Ему доводилось видеть умирающих, и сейчас Эроика был скорее там, чем здесь. И Клаус отчаянно искал слова, чтобы задеть Эроику, заставить найти зацепку за жизнь, но в голове было пусто, только кровь стучала в висках.

— Не смей умирать, мы с тобой еще не закончили! Ты слышишь меня, Дориан?!

От этого безысходного крика Дориан напряженно замер, его ищущий взгляд блуждал по лицу Клауса. Крохи красноречия иссякли, но, видимо, Дориан нашел в его лице что-то такое, что Клаус никогда бы не смог выразить словами.

— Я... тоже... обе... щаю...

И Дориан обмяк, глаза закатились. На какое-то мгновение Клаусу почудилось, что он умер, и затопил такой ужас, что трясущейся рукой не сразу удалось нащупать слабый пульс. В эти секунды, растянувшиеся на века, Клаус поймал себя на том, что молится. Слова, которые он не произносил с тех пор, как не стало матери, рефреном звучали в голове. Это была беспомощная, отчаянная мольба — последнее, к чему бы стоило прибегать в таких обстоятельствах.


	3. Chapter 3

Клаус остался в доме Кона, а с Дорианом отправил агента G, строго-настрого велев держать его в курсе событий. Если агент G и был поражен такой заботой о состоянии Эроики, то явно сумел найти этому разумное объяснение.

Прибывшая на место происшествия полиция опрашивала свидетелей. Клаус отказался от медицинской помощи: со своими царапинами он как-нибудь и сам разберется, а голова уже почти не болела. Тело Густава Кона увезли — Клаус проводил его хмурым взглядом, жалея, что не удалось вытащить из него больше информации. Однако в Швейцарии придется задержаться: убийство потенциального шпиона входит в компетенцию разведки. К тому же, Дориан пробудет в госпитале какое-то время, а Клаус не хотел оставлять его без присмотра, хотя и не мог подобрать этому желанию рациональное объяснение.

Микрофильм, из-за которого был весь сыр-бор, агент Z увез в Бонн. Дешифраторам предстояло выяснить, оригинал ли это, не подвергался ли он коррекции и не считывали ли с него информацию ранее.

Кроме того, Кон не смог отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить Эроику: перед самым взрывом он намекнул, что его последнее приобретение — три пейзажа — ценно не только с художественной точки зрения. Он упомянул имя еще одного коллекционера, который жаждал приобрести их, и Клаус задавался вопросом, с какой целью Кон все это рассказал.

В больницу Клаус добрался утром, успев наспех освежиться и переодеться в гостинице. Царапины и ссадины немилосердно щипало под струями воды, и это кое-как взбодрило, хотя и не подняло настроения. Снова разболелась голова, и Клаус вопреки привычкам потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы заскочить в аптеку и закупиться анальгетиками.

Агент G встретил его безрадостными новостями: операция прошла успешно, но лорд Глория перенес клиническую смерть, и теперь его состояние было стабильно тяжелым. Посторонних к нему не пускали, и Клаусу пришлось озаботиться получением соответствующего разрешения. С учетом формальных и неформальных связей это было не так уж сложно, но попасть в палату он смог лишь на следующий день.

Дориан лежал на больничной койке, опутанный трубками, осунувшийся, бледный, с кровоподтеками и царапинами на лице. Клаус раздобыл табуретку и просидел рядом с ним больше часа, занятый исключительно разглядыванием. У него было ощущение, что жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после» взрыва. «До» он знал, как выглядит Дориан, наподобие того, как детектив знает приметы преступника. «После» отдельные черты, вроде голубых глаз, высокого роста, светлых волос, открытой улыбки, собрались в единый, цельный образ, который не удавалось выкинуть из головы, как Клаус ни старался. И теперь он рассматривал Дориана, вернее, любовался им, как сам Дориан любовался картинами и скульптурами. Разве что в картинах и скульптурах не было столько жизни и энергии, сколько обычно было в Дориане. И видеть его таким тихим и неподвижным было странно. Непривычно. Пугающе.

Клаус уходил из палаты, зная, что вернется на следующий день. И еще через день. И еще — до тех пор, пока Дориан не поправится. И хотелось бы сказать, что им руководит исключительно чувство ответственности и, может быть, вины, но это было совсем не так. Он приходил, просто чтобы увидеть Дориана, пусть бессознательного, молчащего, но — живого. Неужели Дориан чувствовал нечто подобное все эти годы, когда преследовал Клауса, цеплялся за любой повод увидеться и пробыть рядом чуть дольше?

Дориана вывели из медикаментозной комы спустя сутки. По словам врачей, его состояние было много лучше, чем можно было предположить с учетом всех обстоятельств ранения. Больше всего пострадала грудная клетка, подтвердилось сотрясение головного мозга, и это не говоря о существенной кровопотере. Удивительно, но обошлось без переломов.

Клаус шел к Дориану в смешанных чувствах. Тогда, на волне адреналина и всерьез испугавшись за его жизнь, Клаус готов был обещать хоть звезду с неба. А зная Эроику, он был уверен, что теперь первым делом с него начнут требовать поцелуй. Когда пройдет шок — врач деликатно предупредил Клауса, что день взрыва выпал из памяти пациента, но впоследствии все должно восстановиться. Что ж, по крайней мере сегодня обойдется без напоминаний о запальчивом обещании.

Дориан повернул голову на звук открывающейся двери и при виде Клауса слабо улыбнулся:

— Майор! Я подумал, что брежу, когда мне сказали, что ты изъявил желание навестить меня.

Хм, так врач и медсестры все же вняли Клаусу и не стали говорить Дориану о более ранних визитах.

— Лорд Глория, — Клаус коротко кивнул в знак приветствия. Игнорируя недоверчиво-удивленный взгляд, он с комфортом разместился на облюбованном стуле. — Хорошо, что вы пришли в себя.

Дориан чуть выпрямился, приняв более деловой вид. С потрепанной внешностью и в окружении попискивающих медицинских приборов вышло не очень.

— У нас получилось? Я успел до взрыва? «Святой Себастьян» не пострадал?

Клаус возмущенно фыркнул: Дориана самого вытаскивали чуть ли не с того света, а он беспокоится о картинах!

— Успели отчасти, — проворчал Клаус. — Твоя мазня цела, но арестована вместе с другим имуществом.

Что ж, теперь Дориан и впрямь производил не такое тягостное впечатление, как всего несколько дней назад. Клаус придирчиво разглядывал его, сопоставляя версии «до» и «после» взрыва. Но, похоже, на самом деле различий не было — это впечатление гнездилось исключительно в его голове. Все же почти смерть Дориана по-настоящему потрясла его, с того злополучного дня словно что-то щелкнуло в мозгу. Если бы раньше Клаус без колебаний вышвырнул вора из своей жизни, то теперь с ужасом признавал, что не сможет это сделать, даже если найдется убедительный предлог.

— Должно быть, я отвратительно выгляжу? — Дориан попытался бодро улыбнуться.

Клаус неопределенно пожал плечами: на его вкус, Дориан выглядел вполне нормально, хотя и не так блестяще, как обычно. И вообще Клаус не зацикливался на внешности, хотя признавал, что Дориан... красив.

Он осторожно обдумал эту мысль: раньше он бы охарактеризовал вора многими словами, но «красивый» в этот список точно бы не вошло. Надоедливый, легкомысленный, капризный, раздражающий — да. Привлекательный? Определенно нет. И даже не потому, что Дориан не был красивым — он был таким. Но Клаус никогда не рассматривал его с точки зрения внешней привлекательности, всегда держал Эроику в уме с профессиональной пометкой «вор», и строго ничего большего. Потому что, стоило только подумать о нем как о _Дориане_ , как в голову полезли непрошеные, раньше тщательно отфильтрованные оценки чрезмерно личного характера.

— Мне все равно, как ты выглядишь, — сухо ответил Клаус.

Вообще-то он подразумевал, что даже изменения к худшему, связанные с болезненным состоянием, его не волновали. Но Дориан в очередной раз понял его превратно:

— Действительно, майор, как я мог подумать иначе...

Клаус бросил на него мрачный взгляд, сжав губы. Ему не нравились скачки настроения Дориана: от радости к меланхолии за несколько минут, разве это нормально?

— Не канючь, — резко сказал Клаус. Дориан вздрогнул от его тона. — Ты жив, и это главное. Опаленные волосы отрастут, синяки и царапины заживут. Будешь снова своим видом сбивать с праведного пути моих агентов.

По мере того, как смысл слов Клауса до него доходил, Дориан все больше и больше расцветал и под конец фразы снова сиял улыбкой:

— Мой дорогой майор, уж не хочешь ли ты любоваться моей красотой единолично?

Клаус фыркнул:

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты носил паранджу и никого не отвлекал.

— Всегда подозревал, что ты собственник! — рассмеялся Дориан.

Клаус дернул уголком рта в невольной усмешке:

— Какой же ты все-таки упертый.

От этого невинного замечания улыбка Дориана безжизненно застыла. Клаус запоздало вспомнил собственные в сердцах брошенные слова: «никаких шансов». Это произошло меньше недели назад, но у Клауса было ощущение, что с тех пор минули месяцы или даже годы.

У Дориана, когда он вспомнит день взрыва, появится еще несколько оснований не отступаться от своих притязаний.

Клаус поднялся в небывалом смятении.

— Отдыхайте, лорд Глория. Возможно, я зайду к вам завтра.

— Я буду ждать! — воскликнул Дориан, глядя с такой щемящей сердце надеждой, что Клаусу стало не по себе. 

Раньше всегда удавалось игнорировать эти восторженные интонации в ответ на малейший проблеск симпатии, а теперь Клаус чувствовал себя неловко, чувствовал... будто Дориану наконец-то удалось по-настоящему задеть его.

Из больницы Клаус уходил в состоянии небывалого душевного раздрая. В голову всё лезло сдуру данное обещание поцеловать Дориана, и Клаус, как ни крутил эту идею, не мог найти ее достаточно отталкивающей. Маленькая революция произошла в голове, а он ее даже не заметил, занятый другими вещами.

Впрочем, жизнь внесла существенные коррективы в планы Клауса. Когда он пришел в больницу на следующий день в полной решимости сразу расплатиться с Дорианом по всем счетам, его сперва препроводили к доктору. Новости были невеселые: Дориан мало того что не вспомнил день взрыва, он еще и забыл тот, что был накануне. Врачи пока не ставили диагноз, но у них было подозрение на амнезию в результате сотрясения мозга и шокотравмирующих событий. Клаус умолчал о том, что Дориан и раньше переживал острые моменты. Однако никогда еще, насколько он знал, Дориан не был на пороге смерти.

Придя в палату, Клаус сухо поздоровался. Дориан улыбнулся, спросил про картину и микрофильм, посетовал на пострадавшую внешность. Их вчерашний разговор повторялся в общих чертах, и Клауса не оставляло ощущение какой-то ирреальности происходящего.

На следующие сутки он не собирался заходить к Дориану. Он думал переговорить с врачом, получить какие-нибудь толковые ответы и рекомендации, а потом вернуться к своим делам. Вместо этого он снова сидел у койки Дориана, угрюмо его разглядывая. Врачи не торопились сообщать пациенту предполагаемый диагноз; Дориан верил, что очнулся только сегодня, и радостно рассуждал, как быстро идет на поправку. Клаус так и не смог ему сообщить, что улучшение физического состояния в его случае не равносильно выздоровлению.

Однако долго держать Дориана в неведении было невозможно. При встрече еще через день он был в состоянии непривычной растерянности, которая только возросла при появлении Клауса.

— Мне сказали, что сегодня двадцать второе, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно сказал Дориан, пытливо глядя ему в глаза.

Клаус кивнул.

— И я пришел в себя три дня назад, — добавил Дориан.

Клаус снова кивнул и наконец-то сел.

Дориан нервно скомкал край одеяла.

— Я... не помню этого.

Три дня, выпавших из памяти. Если бы дело ограничилось этим, Клаус бы заставил врачей солгать, уверить Дориана, что он не запомнил день взрыва и очнулся только что. Ранение, шок — более-менее правдоподобных объяснений было предостаточно. Но доктор, встретивший сегодня Клауса до его ежедневного визита к Дориану, давал самые неутешительные прогнозы.

— Антероградная амнезия, — негромко повторил Клаус слова доктора. — Нарушение переноса воспоминаний из краткосрочной памяти в долгосрочную. Пациент не запоминает то, что происходит после травмирующего события. По всей видимости, твои воспоминания стираются во сне.

Клаус заставил себя смотреть Дориану в глаза, когда продолжил:

— Врачи не уверены, что это поддается терапии.

Дориан молчал. В катастрофах люди теряют конечности, зрение, жизнь. Он потерял память. Не худший вариант, но Клаус представлял, насколько Дориану паршиво. Жизнь все равно что замерла, весь прогресс улетучивается из головы, стоит заснуть. Счет обнуляется.

— И... какие же они дают рекомендации? — подавленно уточнил Дориан.

Клаус неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Ничего конкретного. Медикаменты, работа с мозгоправом. Я изучил прецеденты положительного исхода: толчком к возвращению нормальной жизни может стать что угодно, но чаще всего это было какое-то сильное потрясение.

Дориан вскинул на него изумленный взгляд.

— Ты изучал это ради меня?..

Клаус сжал губы. Короткое и незамысловатое «да» никак не хотело вылетать изо рта. Клаус вообще обнаружил, что физически неспособен произнести фразу, даже отдаленно похожую на признание, что судьба Дориана ему небезразлична.

— Ты узнал кое-то от Кона, — обтекаемо ответил Клаус.

И это было сущей правдой: Дориан сумел вытянуть из Густава Кона информацию, а звукозаписывающее устройство добросовестно зафиксировало каждое слово. Так что возвращение к Дориану памяти на служебных успехах Клауса уже никак не скажется. Но Дориан, конечно же, сделал из его слов полностью неправильный вывод и сник, обессиленно откинулся на подушку.

— Что ж, это хотя бы объясняет, почему ты пришел ко мне, — блёкло, через силу улыбнулся Дориан.

Клаус внутренне вскипел: да ни черта это не объясняло!

Он позорно сбежал с поля боя, хотя вторая сторона даже не подозревала о факте этого боя. И, скорее, битва шла у Клауса с самим собой. Его рациональная, здравомыслящая часть, всегда превалировавшая над сиюминутными порывами, понемногу проигрывала другой части, новообразовавшейся, пока маленькой, но очень назойливой, которая настойчиво шептала не оставлять Дориана одного, не морочить ему голову и еще сотню разных «не».

Злой на весь мир, на Дориана и на себя в том числе, Клаус все равно не мог выкинуть из головы, каким потерянным выглядел Дориан, когда он уходил. Дьявол бы побрал этого вора, он и правда умеет добиваться своего!..

Но, как бы зол ни был Клаус, на следующий день он снова приехал в госпиталь, снова предъявил разрешение на посещение, снова прошел извилистыми коридорами в безликую палату. Он не сообщал никому местонахождение Дориана, но в палате все равно появились цветы — какие-то садовые, похожие на разноцветные ромашки, Клаусу внешне знакомые, но он не помнил их название. Дориан смотрел на этот безыскусный букет и на появление Клауса отреагировал вялым «привет, майор».

— Ты успел обзавестись поклонниками даже здесь? — брюзгливо пробурчал Клаус. Он подвинул стул и сел, не дожидаясь приглашения.

Дориан наконец-то соизволил повернуться. Под глазами у него залегли тени, а лицо казалось еще более осунувшимся, чем было накануне. Клаус нахмурился: врач уверенно вещал о положительной динамике, восторгаясь живучестью пациента и необычайно резвыми темпами заживления ран, но в облике Дориана как-то не было заметно особых улучшений.

— Медсестры очень прониклись моей ситуацией, — тихо сказал Дориан. Несмотря на видимое отчуждение, он жадно рассматривал Клауса. — А ты — пришел узнать, не вспомнил ли я что-то важное?

Клаус раздраженно передернул плечами:

— Было бы что вспоминать, алфавиты и так услышали все, что Кон успел тебе рассказать.

На сегодня это был максимум признаний, который Клаус мог выдавить из себя. Но уж из такой-то фразы Дориан сумеет сделать нужные выводы без лишних слов?

— Вчера ты говорил, что я знаю нечто важное, — тихо обронил Дориан.

Клаус пораженно застыл. Проклятый ворюга, и как давно он не страдает провалами в памяти?! 

— Не смотри на меня так, я просто не спал, — безэмоционально добавил Дориан. — Медсестру было легко уговорить заменить инъекцию на таблетки — стоило лишь пожаловаться на дискомфорт от уколов.

— Ну и чего ты этим добивался? — нахмурился Клаус.

Дориан посмотрел на него каким-то больным взглядом, апатично пожал плечами:

— Хотел дольше помнить, что хотя бы раз ты меня навестил. Не думал, что ты придешь снова.

— Что за смехотворная причина гробить себя?! — разозлился Клаус.

Он вскочил на ноги, подошел к тумбе, разобрал блистеры таблеток: в основном это были болеутоляющие. Дориан следил за ним с удивлением. Ну, хотя бы какая-то эмоция!

Разыскав одну таблетку снотворного, Клаус налил воды в стакан и настойчиво всунул его Дориану:

— Выпьешь при мне, раз ты не в состоянии сам позаботиться о себе.

Дориан безропотно принял стакан, но не спешил принимать снотворное.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — взволнованным шепотом спросил он. И снова — в голосе надежда на феерическое признание.

Клаус скрипнул зубами: на сей раз эта надежда была небеспочвенной. Он годами клялся себе, что никогда не поддастся на уловки, не проиграет в этой дурацкой погоне, которую Эроика затеял для развлечения. Но теперь для него самого эта возня вокруг вечных признаний Дориана перестала быть всего лишь раздражающе-забавной войнушкой на словах.

— Не задавай вопросы, на которые у меня нет ответов, — огрызнулся Клаус. — И выпей наконец эту чертову таблетку, я не могу торчать здесь до вечера!

Дориан, не сводя с него потрясенного взгляда, проглотил снотворное. Клаус дождался, пока оно подействовало, не поддаваясь на провокационные вопросы и попытки пофлиртовать. 

Когда он на следующий день пришел в госпиталь, воспоминания Дориана снова обрывались ссорой на набережной. Отвратительно.

— Вздумаешь игнорировать указания врача и не спать, будешь иметь дело со мной, — пригрозил Клаус, перед тем как уйти.

Дориан изумленно распахнул глаза:

— Как ты узнал?!

— Ты уже сделал такую глупость, — сдержанно ответил Клаус, взявшись за дверную ручку. — Даже не пробуй повторить. Больше я с тобой церемониться не буду.

Дориан подался вперед, дернул рукой, словно в попытке дотянуться и остановить.

— Майор, так ты действительно приходил ко мне раньше?..

Клаус все никак не мог заставить себя повернуть дверную ручку и выйти. Беззащитный вид Дориана действовал гипнотически, и еще секунда-минута-час пребывания с ним наедине не казались такой уж катастрофой.

— Приходил, — сдался Клаус и оставил в покое дверную ручку, развернулся к Дориану всем телом. — И настоятельно рекомендую больше не испытывать мое терпение. Я остаюсь в Швейцарии по долгу службы, по времени завершение моей командировки примерно совпадает с предполагаемой датой выписки тебя из больницы. Если не будешь делать глупости, заберу тебя в Бонн.

Дориан сиял. Черт его разберет, как он интерпретировал слова Клауса на этот раз, но в его лице было столько неподдельного счастья, что язык не поворачивался сказать что-нибудь еще. Вообще счастливый вид Дориана задел какие-то струны в душе, и Клаус поймал себя на желании и завтра сказать или сделать что-то, что его порадует.

Черт возьми, что за сентиментальные порывы!..

— И вообще, оставь себе записку, — проворчал Клаус. От этого разговора и собственных негаданных желаний захотелось курить.

— У меня нет бумаги, — расстроился Дориан.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал Клаус и взялся за дверную ручку с твердым намерением наконец-то уйти.

Тихий вопрос Дориана снова его остановил:

— А завтра ты придешь?

_Непременно._

_Я прихожу каждый день._

_Я прихожу, чтобы увидеть тебя._

— Да, — коротко ответил Клаус, не оборачиваясь, и спешно вышел.

В качестве обещанной писчей бумаги он на следующий день принес блокнот с символикой НАТО, годами валявшийся в командировочном чемодане. Почему Дориана так обрадовал этот истрепавшийся по краям блокнот, оставалось загадкой. Сам Клаус ни за что не стал бы прижимать нечто подобное к груди, как драгоценность.

Надо отдать вору должное: он держал свое слово и больше не предпринимал попытки не спать. Зато он скрупулезно вел дневник ощущений и событий, для развлечения пользуясь простыми шифровками. Теперь он не помнил происходящее, но имел о нем более-менее ясное представление. Это создавало иллюзию нормальности. Клаус пока отодвигал от себя мысль, что будет делать Дориан, когда количество событий станет настолько велико, что времени на прочтение будет уходить больше, чем останется на собственно жизнь. Временно эта проблема решаема использованием записывающих устройств. Но в долгосрочной перспективе требовалось нечто иное.

Между тем расследование в отношении Кона и связанных с ним лиц продолжалось, но Клаус с сожалением признавал, что Кон не был идиотом и не дал никаких реальных зацепок. Спустя три недели после взрыва Клаусу поступил приказ возвращаться в Бонн. Дориану предстояло пробыть в больнице еще несколько дней.

Клаус направлялся к нему, так и не определившись с планами на будущее. С одной стороны, он и правда хотел забрать Дориана в Германию и показать его заслуживающим доверия немецким врачам. С другой стороны, Дориан и так не понимал, с какой стати Клаус приходит к нему, а пребывание в Шлоссе Эбербах только запутает всё еще больше. Следовало бы определиться с собственными намерениями, прежде чем брать на себя ответственность за чужую жизнь. Клаус не гнушался низких приемчиков на службе, но в личных делах предпочитал честность. Другое дело, что прежде Дориан не казался человеком, заслуживающим той честности и преданности, которую Клаус готов был предложить и которую в то же время потребовал бы в ответ.

— Я скоро возвращаюсь в Германию, — чуть не с порога объявил Клаус, не размениваясь на лишние разговоры.

Дориан с утра должен был успеть ознакомиться с событиями прошедших дней, а потому с ним можно было разговаривать почти без оглядки на амнезию.

Разумеется, новости Клауса его не обрадовали. Дориан наверняка уже предвкушал совместный перелет и дальнейшее пребывание в Шлоссе, и все это в каком-нибудь романтическом антураже. Реальность же была куда суровей: Клаус не намеревался нарушать приказ и торчать в опротивевшей Швейцарии дольше необходимого. К тому же, он искренне полагал, что Дориану пойдет на пользу самостоятельность: если амнезия и в самом деле неизлечима, то придется строить жизнь с учетом этого обстоятельства.

— Я встречу тебя в аэропорту, — планировал вслух Клаус, нетерпеливо расхаживая по палате. — Билет забронирую, паспорт я тебе уже вернул. Оставить твои вещи в камере хранения или привезти их сюда?

Дориан сидел на высоком подоконнике, скрестив лодыжки, и беззаботно болтал ногами в воздухе. Из-за яркого солнца он опустил тканевые жалюзи, и освещение в палате было приятно рассеянным. В последнее время — кажется, это произошло с появлением записок, — Дориан вел себя спокойнее, тревожившие Клауса перепады настроения канули в Лету. Видимо, даже легкомысленному и беспечному Дориану требовалось подобие твердой почвы под ногами для толики уверенности в завтрашнем дне. 

— Лучше забери мои вещи с собой, — предложил Дориан. — Я все равно не собираюсь пробыть здесь долго после твоего отъезда. Только оставь мне сменную одежду. Что-нибудь на свой вкус.

Клаус хмыкнул:

— Сомневаюсь, что мне по вкусу придется хоть что-то из твоего гардероба.

Дориан ослепительно улыбнулся, наконец-то перестав болтать ногами: 

— Не будь таким строгим, майор! Ведь я твой выбор одежды не критикую, хотя с удовольствием выбросил бы твои скучные костюмы, заменив их на более модные и подходящего тебе цвета.

Он был теперь немного осмотрительнее в выражениях, хотя попытки заигрывать никуда не делись. Однако Клаус больше не ярился в ответ на любое мало-мальски личное замечание, и каждый раз его сдержанная реакция окрыляла Дориана. В целом их отношения претерпевали фундаментальные изменения, хотя Клаус и не мог внятно сформулировать, в какой момент эти метаморфозы начались, в чем конкретно они заключаются и куда в итоге приведут.

— Только попробуй учинить что-нибудь подобное, — угрожающе нахмурился Клаус.

Дориан лишь рассмеялся — веселым, беззаботным смехом, который Клаус от него не слышал с того самого дня, когда они разошлись в разные стороны на набережной Рейна. Свет, приглушенный жалюзи, овевал фигуру Дориана мягким ореолом, и он выглядел неприкрыто, беззастенчиво счастливым — Клаус никогда еще не видел его таким.

Почему-то именно в этот миг Клаус вдруг в полной мере осознал, что день взрыва Дориан, возможно, не вспомнит _никогда_. А это значило, что Дориан никогда не бросит на него кокетливый взгляд, прежде чем с придыханием, полушутя сказать: «Майор, а как же мой поцелуй?». Он вообще часто говорил о своих чувствах полушутливо, и Клаус только теперь подумал, а не был ли такой тон показателем не несерьезного отношения к предмету разговора, а своего рода защитой от жёсткого отказа?

И если Дориан никогда не вспомнит об обещании поцелуя... то у Клауса не будет возможности просто, ругаясь, уступить, как он планировал изначально.

Теперь любое действие в отношении Дориана должно быть его собственной инициативой. Ведь Дориан помнит лишь то, как Клаус в очередной раз оттолкнул его на набережной. Даже такой неунывающий оптимист не рискнет сразу после отказа бросаться в новую попытку.

Клаус подошел к нему вплотную, глядя сверху вниз. Уперся руками в подоконник по обе стороны от Дориана, наклонился немного вперед.

Дориан развел колени, приглашая приблизиться еще больше, в широко распахнутых глазах — безмолвное, восторженное ожидание.

Клаус склонялся к нему медленно, не зная, чего ожидать от Дориана и от самого себя. И целовал его тоже медленно, отдавшись ощущениям, а не беспрестанному анализу всего и вся. Уже не было смысла спешить — напротив, Клаус смаковал каждое мгновение, каждый вздох Дориана, малейшее его движение. 

Он знал себя и понимал, что это ненадолго. Стоит ему выйти из больницы, проветрить разгоряченную голову на свежем воздухе, как желания снова будут заперты в надежной клетке воли. Но пока — пока он целовал Дориана с упоением, наслаждался его объятиями, а сомнительные рассуждения о причинах и последствиях отложил на потом.

Дориан смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, цеплялся за плечи, не хотел отпускать. Он настойчиво тянул Клауса на себя, желая продолжить, и уже целовал сам, куда более пылко, явно торопясь отвоевать у этого дня и у грядущей ночи как можно больше.

— Не пиши об этом, — выдохнул Клаус, наскребя в себе силы отстраниться.

Дориан зябко повел плечами.

— Так это всего лишь шоковая терапия? — расстроенно пробормотал он. Но в этом вопросе все равно вполне очевидно читалась робкая надежда на какое-нибудь сентиментальное признание.

Клаус коротко качнул головой:

— Nein. Я обещал тебе это. После взрыва.

Лицо Дориана удивленно вытянулось, и Клаус поспешно добавил:

— Хотя было бы неплохо, если бы такая шоковая терапия действительно привела тебя в порядок.

Дориан, не отпуская его, усмехнулся:

— В этом весь ты, любовь моя. Совмещаешь приятное с полезным, достигаешь две-три цели, даже если кажется, что твои намерения прозрачны и невинны.

Клаус хотел было возразить, но Дориан приложил пальцы к его губам, горько покачал головой:

— Нет, молчи. Я ничего не напишу, поэтому дай мне помечтать о том, что ты целовал меня, просто потому что захотел. Потому что я приятен тебе. Потому что... — голос дрогнул, — потому что твое категоричное «никогда» больше не актуально.

Дориан опустил руки, крепко обнял Клауса за талию, доверчиво к нему прижался.

— Я хочу обмануться сегодня, Клаус, — глухо зашептал Дориан. — Ты не представляешь, каково это — просыпаться и не помнить, что было вчера, позавчера, неделю назад. Это так страшно. И не хочется ничего делать, ведь завтра я не вспомню ничего из сегодняшних дел, какими бы великими или ужасными они ни были...

Клаус, сглотнув, обнял его в ответ. Дориан шумно вздохнул — от неожиданности? — и затих. Секунды текли, а Клаус все продолжал стоять, бережно придерживая Дориана за плечи. Его «никогда» иссякло за несколько недель, стоило столкнуться с риском распрощаться с Дорианом по-настоящему, навсегда.

— Пока не бронируй мне билет, — пробормотал Дориан. — В моей жизни не было более сильного и более приятного потрясения, чем сегодняшнее. Я _должен_ это запомнить. Потому что иначе — в чем смысл жизни?..

— Ты не хочешь ехать в Шлосс? — уточнил Клаус, невидящим взглядом уставившись перед собой. Почему от нежелания Дориана ехать к нему домой взяла такая досада?

Дориан отстранился — пришлось выпустить его из объятий — и посмотрел на Клауса снизу вверх.

— Больше всего я хочу, чтобы ты повторил свое приглашение, когда я проснусь и буду помнить каждый прожитый день за последний месяц. Чем бы ты сейчас ни руководствовался, боюсь, ты передумаешь тотчас, как я поправлюсь.

Как бы Клаус ни бушевал, а Дориан хорошо знал его и правильно предугадал самую вероятную реакцию. Но удивительно: Клаус не ожидал от него такой честности, ведь раньше Дориан всегда норовил украсть знак расположения или какую-нибудь безделушку на память. И если говорить откровенно, то Клаус был готов к какой-нибудь уловке, попытке обманом просочиться в Шлосс Эбербах. Но он совершенно не был готов к этой обезоруживающей, самоотверженной честности.

И Клаус коротко кивнул в знак согласия. Из больницы он уходил со смутным удовлетворением, словно Дориан сделал нечто такое, что существенно повышало его в табеле о рангах.

Что касается вещей Дориана, то Клаус первоначально их не рассматривал: он попросту сгреб все содержимое шкафа и запихнул в здоровенный чемодан, нашедшийся в номере. Служебное положение давало свои преимущества: в гостинице не особо рьяно задавали вопросы, почему он заправляет делами другого постояльца, стоило лишь предъявить несколько документов. 

Теперь же Клаус растерянно смотрел на ворох ярких тряпок на своей кровати, не зная, что из всего этого тканого богатства стоит передать Дориану. Тот же не просто напяливал на себя первые попавшиеся шмотки, а как-то их подбирал, сочетал... В итоге Клаус остановился на мало-мальски знакомых вещах: джинсах и водолазке. Джинсы, видимо, были очень, _очень_ облегающими — кто только такие шьет?! — а водолазка оказалась снежно-белого цвета, на котором будет заметен любой изъян. Словом, крайне непрактичная вещь, хотя и красивая — как многое в гардеробе Дориана.

Перед входом в палату Клаус замешкался. За рутинной суетой он не успел как следует обдумать стратегию поведения в случае, если память Дориана и впрямь восстановится. Черт возьми, он меньше волновался, даже когда отправлялся на свое первое в жизни задание!..

И он сердито толкнул дверь.

Дориан, обхватив себя руками за плечи, стоял у окна — ровно на том месте, где вчера был сам Клаус. Разве что сегодня жалюзи были подняты, а окно — чуть приоткрыто. На звук открываемой двери Дориан резко, нервно обернулся, замер, глядя на Клауса во все глаза. Ну не дурак ли — торчать на сквозняке в одной пижаме?

— Майор, какой сюрприз! — фальшиво улыбнулся Дориан.

Клаус поймал себя на мысли, что за минувшую дюжину дней успел увидеть весь спектр его улыбок: от самых лучезарных до самых вымученных. Эта была самая ненастоящая.

— Какого черта ты разгуливаешь по палате полуголым? — проворчал Клаус. В таком виде и после травмы недолго подхватить простуду.

Дориан язвительно усмехнулся:

— Извини, что оскорбляю твой взор. Я не ждал посетителей.

Тем не менее он забрался в койку и укрылся одеялом, вопросительно взглянул на Клауса:

— Так лучше?

Что с ним? Клаус не был специалистом в области психиатрии, но в некотором роде он был специалистом по Эроике и мог с уверенностью утверждать, что такое поведение для Дориана крайне нетипично. Что это — отложенный шок? Или какой-то побочный эффект от лекарств?

Тем не менее, он сел рядом с кроватью, изучающе уставился на Дориана. Тот был уже далеко не таким бледным, как совсем недавно, а его активные передвижения по палате означали, что на нем и правда все заживает очень быстро. Физический дискомфорт как причина необычного поведения отметается.

— Ты что-то помнишь из вчерашнего? — строго вопросил Клаус. 

Может, эмоциональная встряска с поцелуями оказалась достаточно сильной для восстановления памяти? Хотя бы для минимальных улучшений?

— Нет! — огрызнулся Дориан, еще выше натянув на себя одеяло. — Я не помню ни один день с тех пор, как мы столкнулись в дверях гостиницы! 

— И никаких сновидений странного содержания этой ночью? — продолжал допытываться Клаус.

От этого Дориан разозлился еще сильнее:

— Нет! И сомневаюсь, что вчера произошло нечто настолько эпохальное, чтобы я должен был это запомнить!

Клаус стиснул зубы. Это замечание, сделанное, без сомнения, без всякой задней мысли, чрезвычайно его задело. От Эроики, который годами силился получить хоть намек на взаимность, он ожидал... черт возьми, он и правда ожидал, что Дориан запомнит их вчерашние обжимания!

Но Дориан не помнил. И это заставляло Клауса задаться щекотливым вопросом, что делать дальше. Он мог бы вычеркнуть минувший день из памяти, выйти сегодня из больницы и уехать из Швейцарии. Это сулило избавление от Дориана на долгое время: на годы или даже... навсегда. Почти как если бы Дориан умер.

От этой нежданной ассоциации Клаус нахмурился. Он вляпался в эту дурацкую историю с поцелуями, только потому что в тот момент жутко, до безумия испугался, что Дориана не станет. И теперь Клаус осторожно обдумывал идею больше никогда Дориана не увидеть. На удивление она не вызывала в нем должного восторга. Даже напротив: эта мысль была крайне неприятна.

— Я поцеловал тебя вчера, — негромко сказал Клаус, глядя в стену.

Не эпохально, но и не обыденно, Дориан мог бы и запомнить это. В конце концов, сам Клаус никак не мог выкинуть этот эпизод из головы.

Затянувшееся молчание заставило его взглянуть на Дориана. Тот смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза. Очень, очень удивленно.

— Я... — начал было Дориан, но смолк, так и не закончив фразу. На его лице крупными буквами читалось недоверчивое изумление. И снова, как вчера, робкая надежда на взаимность. — Почему?..

Клаус медлил, раздумывая над ответом. Варианты «я обещал» и «думал, что это будет достаточной встряской» были оба правдивыми, озвучить можно было любой. Но был еще и третий, неудобный и смущающий. И, кажется, более правдивый, чем первые два вместе взятые. _Мне этого хотелось._

Дориан не дождался ответа и невесело протянул:

— О... не знал, что твоя преданность НАТО настолько велика, что ты готов целовать неприятных тебе мужчин ради пользы дела.

Какими препаратами пичкают Дориана, что он несет такую отборную чушь таким скорбным тоном?!

— Ты идиот?! — рявкнул Клаус. — Причем тут НАТО, ты ввязался в это дело по собственной инициативе!

Дориан скривил губы:

— Можно подумать, ты приходишь ко мне по доброй воле, а не потому что тебе приказало начальство.

— Моему начальству плевать на твою амнезию, ты все равно ничего важного сообщить не сможешь! — вспылил Клаус. Что этот идиот понаписал в своем дневнике, что теперь ведет себя подобным образом?!

— Тогда почему?..

Клаус разъяренно смотрел на него — этакое олицетворение красоты и надежды. Какой ответ ожидается — неужто действительно ворох признаний и букет цветов в придачу?! У Клауса не было ни времени, ни настроения играть в эти дурацкие игры!

Он приблизился к Дориану — тот вжался в койку, съежился, как в ожидании удара. Чертов вор, почему он боится теперь, когда стоило бы пугаться намного, намного раньше?!

Клаус стиснул его подбородок, не оставляя шанса увернуться, и поцеловал — больше от злости, разочарования. Дориан ахнул, и Клаус тут же воспользовался этим, углубляя поцелуй. Вор хотел его заполучить — так пусть теперь не жалуется!

— Такое объяснение тебя устроит? — прорычал Клаус, нависая над Дорианом. Он прижимал одну его руку к постели и ощущал бешеное биение пульса на запястье.

Дориан облизнул припухшие покрасневшие губы, кивнул, едва ли соображая, что делает. Волосы разметались по подушке, и Клаус с трудом подавил порыв намотать их на кулак, поцеловать Дориана снова, с той же яростью, с вожделением, которые бурлили в крови. Но если бы он это сделал, то точно пошел бы дальше и трахнул этого вора прямо здесь и сейчас.

Клаус выпрямился, оставив задыхающегося Дориана лежать на постели. Взгляд упал на пакет с одеждой, и Клаус вытряхнул ее поверх одеяла:

— Твои вещи, как ты вчера просил. Вылетаешь в Бонн через четыре дня, билет получишь отдельно, я встречу тебя в аэропорту. Вопросы?

Дориан, явно не успевающий справляться с впечатлениями, замотал головой.

Сам Клаус немного успокоился и раздосадованно подумал, что при столкновении с Дорианом его хваленый самоконтроль летит в тартарары, только успевай разгребать последствия.


	4. Chapter 4

В аэропорту Клаус, злой как черт, проторчал целых полтора часа: рейс Дориана задержали. Сам Дориан по приземлении шел, не особо озираясь по сторонам: Клаусу пришлось несколько раз окликнуть его.

Неоспоримым достоинством белоснежной водолазки была ее заметность. Впрочем, это же было и недостатком: на Дориана, снова блистательно прекрасного, откровенно пялились, что Клауса жутко бесило. Но Дориан этого внимания прохожих, казалось, не замечал: он во все глаза смотрел на Клауса, удивленно и радостно улыбался ему, словно не мог сдержаться. Ну и с чего это вор так изумлен? Клаус все-таки обещал встретить его, а свое слово он всегда держал.

В Шлосс они добрались уже к полуночи. Клаус презентовал Дориану небольшой магнитофон с функцией записи и воспроизведения звука. Еще вопрос, конечно, какой компромат хуже: записка или аудиозапись, но во втором случае экономия времени была налицо.

Реакция Дориана на магнитофон была странно сдержанной; после бурной радости от блокнота Клаус ожидал большей эмоциональности. Вообще Дориан был очень задумчив, и Клаус без обиняков поинтересовался, в чем дело. Уж не вспомнил ли Дориан что-нибудь?

Увы! Дориан утверждал, что по-прежнему его память зияет дырой, в которую благополучно утекают все воспоминания послевзрывового периода. Задумчивость же объяснялась довольно просто: Дориан до последнего не мог поверить, что Клаус и впрямь пригласил его в Шлосс Эбербах. По всей видимости, Дориан куда больше верил в помешательство, чем в такую добровольную щедрость со стороны Клауса. Все же в их прежних каждодневных встречах было свое преимущество, и Клаус озадачился будущим, когда они окажутся в разных странах.

Наутро Дориан снова ничего не помнил. Клаус бросил на него беглый взгляд из-за газеты: отсутствие криков и брани явно придало Дориану уверенности в происходящем, и он сел за обеденный стол уже спокойнее.

Клаус закончил просматривать новостную колонку, свернул и отложил в сторону газету. Прочистил горло:

— Как ты?

Дориан задорно улыбнулся:

— Я чувствую себя, как Алиса в Стране чудес: прочитай меня, прослушай меня. При этом суть некоторых событий все равно ускользает.

Клаус хмыкнул и приступил к завтраку, Дориан последовал его примеру. Шеф был удивлен прошением об отгуле, но безропотно подписал его, и на этот день у Клауса были обширные планы. До прибытия Дориана он развил бурную деятельность и теперь имел на руках рекомендации клиники и нескольких заслуживающих доверия врачей, готовых ознакомиться со случаем антероградной амнезии.

Однако на практике все оказалось не столь радужно. С поставленным диагнозом после первичного осмотра врачи согласились, но никаких положительных прогнозов, как и их швейцарские коллеги, не давали. Список рекомендованных медикаментов был длинный, также доктора называли необходимостью посещение психотерапевта и предупредили о длительном лечении. Вариант шокотерапии вызвал дебаты: часть медицинских светил была за такую методику лечения, а часть — категорически против.

Дориан, судя по его решительному виду, склонялся к варианту «за». Клаус бы его поддержал, но ему не приходило в голову, какую встряску можно устроить Дориану, чтобы он все вспомнил без лишнего травматизма.

Они обсуждали варианты по дороге в Шлосс и за поздним ужином. Герр Хинкель, видимо, махнул рукой на противоречивые распоряжения Клауса и отнесся к Дориану с большим радушием, причины которого оставались неясными. Особенно с учетом того, как однажды Дориан угрожал добропорядочному дворецкому кинжалом.

Зная нелюбовь Клауса к наличию свидетелей, герр Хинкель старался поменьше показываться в столовой, плотно притворял за собой дверь и предварял свое появление громким и продолжительным стуком. Похоже, он счел присутствие Эроики в Шлоссе очередной блажью, коих в отношении вора у Клауса и раньше было предостаточно.

Дориан, несколько расстроенный неопределенностью своего положения, вяло ковырялся в тарелке и ел через силу, явно лишь с целью побыстрее прийти в физическую норму. Он, видимо, добросовестно каждый день напоминал себе об уговоре: никаких попыток не спать до тех пор, пока врачи не сочтут его состояние приемлемым. При всех недостатках Дориан все же получил от Клаус определенный кредит доверия как раз за счет того, что в некоторых вопросах на него можно было положиться.

Вздохнув, Дориан бросил на Клауса очередной взгляд. Весь вечер он порывался что-то сказать, но в последний момент отступал, и Клаусу даже стало любопытно, что пришло Дориану в голову на этот раз.

Наконец, Дориан решился:

— Майор, ты считаешь себя ответственным за мое состояние?

К чему это он клонит? 

— В некотором роде, — нахмурившись, осторожно ответил Клаус.

— И ты по этой причине так заботишься обо мне?

Клаус кивнул, сочтя за лучшее не пытаться объяснить то, чего сам еще до конца не понял. 

Дориан глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом.

— Тогда, может, ты... поцелуешь меня? — отважно предложил он. — Уверен, это окажется достаточной встряской, чтобы я вспомнил все!

Клаус бросил на него оценивающий взгляд. Так Дориан в своем дневнике событий не писал об их поцелуях-обжиманиях? Очевидно, осторожность взяла верх над желанием знать-помнить о том, что творил Клаус, прикрываясь рациональными мотивами. Что в таком случае Дориан записывает — какую-нибудь незначительную ерунду? Тогда его неустойчивое поведение вполне объяснимо.

Клаусу никогда не удавалось хотя бы мельком увидеть записи — Дориан держал блокнот при себе, поделившись лишь обыкновением пользоваться шифровками. А еще Дориан экономил бумагу, втемяшив себе в голову, что найдет способ восстановиться до того, как закончатся пустые листы. Хорошо, что блокнот был толстый, а теперь еще и дополнился магнитофоном.

— Я уже целовал тебя — не помогло, — ответил Клаус. — В больнице. Дважды.

Дориан изумленно распахнул глаза. Клаус невозмутимо продолжил есть, и Дориан разочарованно надулся:

— Не шути так со мной.

— Я совершенно серьезен.

Дориан отложил приборы, уставился на Клауса недоверчиво-изучающе.

— В таком случае подари мне еще один поцелуй? Я не помню те, что были в больнице. Но я наверняка запомню сегодняшний!

Клаус невесело усмехнулся: какая хитрость со стороны Дориана делать упор на шокотерапию, а не на чувственную составляющую. Жаль, что ему не удастся обмануть самого себя, и завтра эти воспоминания снова улетучатся.

Встав из-за стола, Клаус тщательно запер дверь. Окна и так были зашторены, а если где-то среди мебели или декора и было спрятано какое-нибудь подслушивающее устройство, то хуже все равно уже не станет.

Дориан следил за его перемещениями по комнате с изрядной долей удивления. Вообще после взрыва удивление было самой частой его эмоцией.

Но, стоило Клаусу приблизиться, как Дориан чуть развернулся на стуле, чтобы иметь возможность для маневра, и настороженно замер. Дьявол, он теперь всегда будет ждать удар?!

Клаус уперся одной рукой о спинку стула, а второй — о столешницу, захватив Дориана в своеобразные тиски. На сей раз он целовал настойчиво, но без лишней грубости — судя по короткому потрясенному стону и ответному энтузиазму, Дориану такая золотая середина нравилась. А Клаусу неожиданно понравилось пробовать что-то новое, искать лучшее соотношение напора и уступчивости, а не просто переть напролом.

— Я запомню это, — одурманенно прошептал Дориан, продолжая цепляться за его домашний пуловер.

Клаус покачал головой:

— Не запомнишь.

Дориан помрачнел на секунду, но потом лукаво улыбнулся:

— Тогда поцелуй меня и завтра тоже?

Клаус вглядывался в его лучащееся счастьем лицо. Каково это — не помнить свой вчерашний день? Каково Дориану было сегодня проснуться в Шлоссе Эбербах, не понимая, что он тут делает и как очутился, когда в его субъективном «вчера» Клаус в обычных выражениях отшил его в очередной раз?

Вместо вербального ответа Клаус снова поцеловал его, нежнее и мягче. Дориан принимал правила игры, где он был ведомым, и Клаусу стало не хватать его обычной дерзкой смелости, азарта, куража. Откуда взялась эта робость? Неужели из опасения сделать что-то не так и вернуться к исходному «никогда»? Дориан же не знает, что это проклятое никогда уже превратилось в «можем попробовать» и рискует трансформироваться в «навсегда».

— Это лучшая шокотерапия всех времен и народов, — пробормотал Дориан, облизнув губы.

Клаус усмехнулся, выпрямившись:

— Не назвал бы это так.

Дориан вскинул на него ошарашенно-влюбленно-счастливый взгляд. Если бы взгляды были способны воспламенять, Шлосс Эбербах уже вовсю полыхал бы.

Позднее Дориан сидел в кресле Клауса в его же кабинете и убеждал Бонхэма, что страдает амнезией, а не шизофренией и звонит вовсе не из больницы, тем более психиатрической. Клаус искоса наблюдал за тем, как Дориан теребил телефонный шнур, глядя в окно. В какой-то момент Дориан поймал взгляд Клауса в отражении и смущенно улыбнулся, прошептал одними губами: «Они волнуются». Клаус деланно безразлично пожал плечами и уткнулся в газету; жизнерадостный голос Дориана действовал на него умиротворяюще.

Наконец Дориан положил трубку, потянулся в кресле. Среди его шмоток, как и ожидалось, не нашлось ни одной, которую можно было бы носить в качестве домашней одежды, а не надевать на карнавал. Клаусу пришлось выделить ему кое-что из своего гардероба, и теперь Дориан щеголял в мягких брюках и белой футболке — и то, и другое было ему великовато. Дориан после взрыва и так немного похудел, а в объемных вещах и вовсе производил обманчивое впечатление хрупкости.

Повернувшись в кресле, Дориан уставился на Клауса, который притворялся, что поглощен вечерней газетой. На самом деле он уже в который раз пытался прочитать один и тот же абзац. Клаус впервые видел Дориана в обычной одежде и без наносной жеманности, без отвлекающих внимание украшений и прочих ярких акцентов. И Дориан вел себя так, словно ему не впервой жить в Шлоссе Эбербах, делить с Клаусом кров и пищу. От всего этого у Клауса как-то странно и сладко тянуло в груди.

— Мне кажется, что это всего лишь чудесный сон, — тихо сказал Дориан. — А завтра я снова проснусь в своем номере в Базеле, и ты рассмеешься мне лицо, если я заикнусь о нем.

Клаус с громким шелестом сложил газету:

— Не говори ерунду, никакой это не сон. И завтра ты проснешься в Шлоссе Эбербах. А если ночью попробуешь удрать, прихватив с собой Тыквоштанного, то пеняй на себя.

Дориан негромко рассмеялся, опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки, искоса глядя на Клауса.

— Я хочу провести здесь столько времени, сколько возможно.

_Пока ты не выставишь меня вон._

Дориан не произнес ничего подобного. Вероятно, он даже не подразумевал такое продолжение, но Клаус как наяву представил эту фразу и нахмурился. Сейчас он как никогда ясно видел, что Дориан еще очень молод и, несмотря на репутацию разбивателя сердец, вряд ли раньше сталкивался с серьезными чувствами к людям, а не к картинам. А Клаус не умел чувствовать поверхностно, не умел делать что-то лишь наполовину. Для преходящего увлечения Дориану стоило бы выбрать другой объект: Клаусу потребовались годы, чтобы прийти к нынешнему состоянию, и могут понадобиться десятилетия, чтобы снова измениться. Поэтому ни о каком «выставить вон» не могло быть и речи. Зато сам Дориан рано или поздно покинет Шлосс Эбербах: его жизнь не может ограничиваться стенами даже самого распрекрасного замка.

Клаус проверил время и встал.

— Ты можешь жить здесь, сколько захочешь. И когда захочешь. Разумеется, при условии, что ничего отсюда не украдешь.

Дориан выпрямился, расслабленная мечтательность слетела с него в мгновение ока.

— Когда захочу? — недоверчиво переспросил он. — То есть, я смогу приезжать к тебе и потом? Даже... помня все?

Клаус кивнул. Ему бы хотелось видеть Дориана в Шлоссе. Проводить время вместе в мирной жизни, а не на миссиях, когда некуда деваться от необходимости сотрудничать. Делить постель, хотя это и шло вразрез со строгим католическим воспитанием. Клаус вообще обнаружил в себе очень много желаний, не связанных со службой, зато тесно связанных с Дорианом. И эти желания к тому же хотелось... реализовать.

Дориан изумленно приоткрыл рот и выглядел так, словно ему не хватало воздуха в комнате. Он выскользнул из-за стола — Клаус завороженно проследил взглядом это изящное, ловкое движение. Дориан идеально владел собственным телом, и Клаусу стало жарко от мысли, как это можно употребить в спальне. Не исключено, что прямо этой ночью.

— Майор... — выдохнул Дориан, приблизившись почти вплотную.

Их разделяло всего несколько дюймов, и Клаусу остро захотелось сократить расстояние, привлечь Дориана к себе. Дверь закрыта, окна зашторены, герр Хинкель никогда не приходит в кабинет без крайней необходимости... никто не помешает.

Клаус дернул его на себя. Дориан восторженно ахнул, прижавшись, немедленно обнял за шею. По телу прошла дрожь предвкушения, несколько секунд они всего лишь смотрели друг на друга, и это был самый пылкий, самый благоговейный взгляд, какой только Клаусу доводилось видеть. Кольнуло сожаление, что ему не дано делать любовные признания и говорить всякие романтичные глупости. Хотя, быть может, вся эта словесная мишура и не нужна — разве можно превратно понять приглашение являться в Шлосс в любое время дня и ночи?

— Клаус, — прошептал Дориан. Он не спрашивал разрешения называть по имени — он просто сделал это, возликовав, что теперь позволено. И тут же подался вперед, стиснув Клауса в объятиях, целовал исступленно. Казалось, он только теперь понял, почему Клаус не бросил его в одиночестве в больнице, почему пригласил к себе домой, почему целовал сам. И это понимание Дориана окрыляло. И возбуждало настолько, что ноги подкашивались.

Клаус едва успел поймать обмякшего Дориана, похолодев от ужаса — эта безвольность точно вернула в день взрыва, и Клаус был почти готов увидеть кровавое пятно на его одежде. Уложив Дориана на диван, он задрал футболку, как будто кровь можно было бы не заметить на белом фоне. Но на месте ранения остался только не особенно выделяющийся длинный шрам. Клаус провел пальцами по здоровой коже рядом с рубцом, загнанно дыша. Дориан по-прежнему не реагировал, но пульс четко прослеживался, и Клаус в облегчении сполз на пол, машинально поправив на Дориане футболку. Всего лишь обморок?

Прошло несколько минут, а Дориан не приходил в себя. Герр Хинкель принес плед, ни словом, ни жестом не выдавая удивление таким странным поручением. Клаус укутал Дориана и приоткрыл окно, впуская в кабинет свежий воздух; повеяло ночной прохладой. На Клауса это подействовало отрезвляюще: да, Дориан потерял сознание. Да, это плохо. Но не смертельно.

И все равно он нервно закурил, тщательно следя, чтобы дым выносило в окно, и ежесекундно оглядываясь на Дориана. Диван, на котором тот лежал, стоял в кабинете еще с тех пор, когда в нем обретался отец. Клаусу до сего дня этот предмет мебели казался в кабинете лишним, но он не удосуживался придумать, чем занять свободное место, если диван вынести.

Выкурив еще одну сигарету, Клаус все-таки закрыл окно и сел на пол, опершись спиной о диван и вертя в руках смятую пачку сигарет. Раньше его самой большой проблемой при встрече с вором было не сорваться из-за навязчивого флирта, а вдали от Эроики Клаус думал о нем не слишком часто. Разве что в редкие минуты душевного расслабления, или когда веяло знакомым горьковато-цитрусовым ароматом, или если на глаза попадалась какая-нибудь приметная безделушка с историей, которая наверняка понравилась бы Дориану. Одна такая продавалась в крохотном магазинчике в Бонне — медальон на длинной цепочке. Он открывался, и внутрь можно было вставить фотографию. Снаружи на гладко отполированной стали вились вырезанные розы. Продавец сокрушался, что нет желающих на железные цветы, а Клаус тогда едва не купил медальон. Возможно, тот до сих пор лежит на витрине, не нужный никому, кроме одного майора и одного вора, у которых общая нездоровая слабость к сочетанию стали и роз.

Дориан зашевелился. Клаус развернулся к нему и замер, вслушиваясь в изменившееся дыхание.

— Я... упал в обморок? — изумленно пробормотал Дориан. Его голос звучал хрипловато.

— Ja. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Дориан молчал какое-то время, а потом перевернулся на бок, ответил растерянно:

— Как обычно. Но... я не помню, когда потерял сознание. Я только что разговаривал с Бонхэмом по телефону. А в следующее мгновение вижу перед собой потолок.

Клаус с силой сжал сигаретную пачку в кулаке, смяв ее окончательно.

— Видимо, ты еще не оправился после сотрясения, — сухо произнес он. Язык не поворачивался пересказать их недавний разговор.

Дориан, уловив его переменившееся настроение, настороженно притих под пледом. Клаус не понимал, в чем причина этого провала в памяти. Его откровения были чрезмерно откровенны? Дориана слишком потрясла перспектива заняться сексом? Или же его физическое состояние далеко не так хорошо, как подсказывает цветущий внешний вид?

— Это ты укрыл меня? — пробормотал Дориан.

Клаус кивнул.

— Спасибо, — совсем тихо шепнул Дориан.

Клаус не ответил. Да и что он мог сказать? «Я чуть не свихнулся, решив, что ты снова умираешь»?

Лицо Дориана казалось совсем бледным на фоне темного пледа. Клаус стиснул зубы: нет, больше никакой спешки! Обойдутся без секса еще пару месяцев, от воздержания еще никто не умирал. Про себя Клаус понял стопроцентно точно: ни за что на свете он не хочет еще раз увидеть, как Дориан обессиленно сползает на пол или лежит, отключившись от реальности.

Клаус поднялся на ноги, размял шею.

— Я отвезу тебя завтра в клинику, если ты не проспишь ранний подъем. Можешь зайти с утра ко мне в спальню, чтобы не мучиться сомнениями.

Дориан на такое двусмысленное предложение только неуверенно улыбнулся.

Их обычный распорядок дня устоялся подозрительно быстро: Клаус и Дориан вместе завтракали, после чего Клаус довозил его до клиники, а сам ехал дальше на работу. Дориан очень ответственно подошел к исполнению предписаний врачей в отношении что физической, что психологической реабилитации. Шеф, пораженный его ролью в истории с добычей микрофильма, безропотно подписал бумаги о лечении Эроики за счет средств НАТО. Клаус, устраивая это, преследовал цель не сэкономить, а обеспечить Дориану наблюдение лучших врачей страны.

К сожалению, это давало результаты только в отношении физического восстановления. Память, увы, была чересчур тонкой материей, и что лекарства, что работа с психотерапевтом не давали никаких результатов. Дориан просыпался, помня день в Базеле накануне взрыва, читал смятую в кулаке записку, включал магнитофон, слушал запись собственного голоса и шел к Клаусу в соседнюю спальню за рекомендованным подтверждением. Обычно к моменту его появления Клаус уже был полностью одет и застегнут на все пуговицы, а Дориан впопыхах накидывал только халат, и они являли собой яркую иллюстрацию к слову «противоположности».

Каждое утро Дориан удивленно и настороженно замирал, стоило Клаусу приблизиться к нему за закрытыми дверями, а после блаженно улыбался, подставляя лицо под новые и новые поцелуи. Для него каждое такое утро было чудом, откровением, подарком небес — а Клаус уже мог по минутам рассказать порядок его действий, мог посекундно описать, как меняется выражение его лица: от изумления к недоверию, снова к изумлению, бурной радости, недоверию, опять к радости. Счет обнулялся для Дориана, но почему-то Клаус тоже чувствовал себя словно в ловушке.

Вечером ситуация менялась. Дневные события были разными, неизбежно накладывая отпечаток на восприятие Дориана. Если по утрам он выдавал неестественно однообразные реакции, то вечерами казался совершенно нормальным.

Но, чем больше дней проходило, тем яснее становилось, что состояние Дориана может оставаться неизменным еще очень долго. По утрам он был безусловно восторжен, но вечерами все чаще становился задумчив и рассеян.

Клаус совсем не удивился в один день услышать твердое:

— Я собираюсь уехать в Великобританию. Хочу убедиться, что Джеймс еще не продал замок, как не раз грозился по телефону.

Они коротали субботний вечер за шахматами под аккомпанемент дождя за окном. Решение Дориана было неизбежно: жизнь продолжалась, и он бы не смог отсиживаться в Шлоссе Эбербах вечно. Его ждали дела, достижения, кражи, в конце концов. Но все же Клаус поймал себя на эгоистичном желании оставить его рядом с собой, небрежно предложить побыть в Шлоссе — вместе — еще немного; он знал, что Дориану будет практически нереально устоять перед таким соблазном.

— Я отвезу тебя в аэропорт, — ровно ответил Клаус и переставил ладью. — Шах белому королю.

Больше, чем иметь Дориана рядом с собой, он хотел, чтобы Дориан несмотря ни на что жил настолько полной жизнью, насколько это осуществимо. А жизнь Эроики без своей чокнутой шайки, без вызова собственному воровскому мастерству, без покорения новых вершин будет беспросветно пустой. Клаусу только теперь пришло в голову, что он мог бы избавиться от Эроики давным-давно, всего лишь поставив ультиматум: либо он, либо воровство. Но теперь расклад был совсем иной.

Дориан медитировал над шахматной доской. Его слова об отъезде все-таки выбили из колеи: Клаус запоздало заметил, что пошел кардинально неверно, оставив Дориану шанс для маневра. Но Дориан, казалось, в упор не видел ситуацию на доске — он сидел, закрывшись волосами, как щитом, и Клаус не мог разглядеть выражение его лица.

— Ты как будто не рад, что больше не придется нянчиться со мной, — наигранно весело сказал Дориан, не поднимая головы. Переставил фигуру: — Шах.

Клаус посмотрел на доску: они дошли до «вечного» шаха, игра зашла в тупик. И их недоотношения, похоже, оказались там же. Почему с вором всегда так сложно? Он же так радовался оказаться в Шлоссе Эбербах и чуть не умирал от счастья этим утром в спальне! А теперь грустит и мелет чепуху. Чего ему не хватает на этот раз?

— Не говори глупости, никто с тобой не нянчится, — раздраженно ответил Клаус. — И предлагаю ничью в этой партии.

Дориан пожал плечами:

— Ничья лучше поражения. Согласен.

— Сыграем еще?

Дориан закусил губу, колеблясь. Видимо, ему после нескольких партий надоели шахматы. Клаус недовольно собрал фигуры:

— Если ты чего-то не хочешь, то так и скажи, я не буду тебя принуждать.

— А как насчет себя?! — воскликнул Дориан.

Он вскочил на ноги, обогнул кресло, остановился у окна, обняв себя руками за плечи. В этот момент Клаус понял, что сегодняшнее поведение Дориана напоминало его же поведение в тот день в больнице, когда Клаус возвращался в Бонн. Такая же колючая неуверенность, потерянность, эмоциональное напряжение.

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь это, Клаус! — скороговоркой выпалил Дориан. — Проводишь время со мной, как будто у тебя нет более важных дел. Целуешь меня... и потом играешь в шахматы, как ни в чем не бывало. Я не понимаю. И с ума схожу от этого непонимания!

От этой пылкой тирады Дориан выдохся и замолчал, тяжело дыша, хотя до травмы произносил и более долгие речи на одном дыхании. Он настороженно следил взглядом за тем, как Клаус встал, обошел кресло, приближаясь. Нервозно облизнул губы.

Клаус остановился перед ним, пытаясь подобрать слова, все-таки объяснить свои запутанные мотивы. Привычка держать все в себе сыграла на этот раз с ним злую шутку: Дориан не мог день ото дня наблюдать за ним и прийти к правильным выводам без подсказки извне. А Клаус просто не мог вытолкнуть из себя какую-нибудь сентиментальщину, он привык действовать молча.

Сперва Дориан стоял, как одеревеневший, и у Клауса было ощущение, что он целует статую. Но потом Дориан дрогнул, обнял его в ответ, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Судорожно всхлипнул, стоило Клаусу начать нежно целовать его лицо — скулы, губы, закрытые веки. Всё, что не удавалось облечь в красивые слова, Клаус постарался выразить прикосновениями, и Дориан расслабился, разомлел, прильнул. 

Изо дня в день реакции Дориана менялись, но Клаус теперь представлял, какое обращение ему нравится больше всего. Дориан забрался руками ему под одежду и положил ладони на голую поясницу — осторожно, исследуя границы дозволенного. Он делал так каждый день, и обычно на этом границы дозволенного и впрямь заканчивались. Дориан сердился, обижался, но не рисковал идти наперекор и ему, и рекомендации врача избегать стрессовых ситуаций. Но сегодня Клаус поддался этой мягкой настойчивости, подтолкнул Дориана к стене. На шее бешено бился пульс, и Клаус ласкал губами это место, стараясь все-таки не заходить слишком далеко.

В какой-то момент Дориан судорожно вздохнул, впился пальцами ему в плечи. Клаус тут же выпрямился, схватил Дориана, не давая потерять равновесие и сползти по стене.

— Голова закружилась, — смущенно пробормотал Дориан, зажмурившись.

— Дыши глубоко, — скомандовал Клаус. — Да, вот так.

С его помощью Дориан, шатаясь, добрался до кресла и с облегчением сел.

— Воды?

Дориан мотнул головой и снова зажмурился, сжал пальцами виски. Встревоженный Клаус присел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Неужели мне всегда становится дурно, оттого что слишком хорошо? — мученически простонал Дориан.

— Последствия контузии. Врач поэтому рекомендовал избегать потрясений.

Дориан открыл глаза и возмущенно посмотрел на Клауса:

— Это был риторический вопрос! И, кстати говоря, твои хваленые немецкие врачи не против «продлевать периоды бодрствования».

— Ты их, по-видимому, взял измором, — усмехнулся Клаус и встал.

Дориан позволил себе многозначительную улыбку:

— Они же не железные, в отличие от некоторых.

Клаус этот намек благополучно проигнорировал.

Джеймс, едва услыхав по телефону о намерении графа наконец-то вернуться к родным пенатам, проявил невиданную прыть и раздобыл ему авиабилет с вылетом прямо на следующий день. Цена вопроса осталась неизвестной, но Клаус не преминул язвительно прокомментировать:

— Убедись, что собираешься лететь не в багажном отсеке.

Той ночью он долго не мог заснуть, постоянно вставал то выпить воды, то выкурить сигарету. За дверью спальни Дориана царила тишина, и Клаус с тоской думал о том, как утром сообщит ему об отъезде. С Дориана станется решить, что приходится уехать по желанию Клауса, а не по собственной доброй воле.

Клаус проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. И почти не удивился, увидев в предрассветных сумерках Дориана, который сидел рядом с ним на кровати и занимался тем же, чем сам Клаус полтора месяца назад: разглядыванием. Черт подери, и когда вор успел так плотно втереться в жизнь и мироощущение Клауса, что внутренний радар перестал вовремя сигнализировать о его приближении?..

— Доброе утро, — прошептал Дориан с нежной улыбкой.

Тут же зазвонил будильник, который Дориан выключил. Для этого ему пришлось потянуться к тумбочке через кровать, и у Клауса мурашки пробежали по телу от подобной близости.

— Зачем ты приперся в мою спальню в такую рань? — свирепо поинтересовался Клаус.

Дориан этим тоном не обманулся: он наклонился к Клаусу, явно целенаправленно, придерживая рассыпающиеся по плечам волосы. 

— За своим поцелуем. И чтобы увидеть тебя.

За поцелуем?.. То есть, он все вспомнил?

Видимо, этот вопрос был написан на лице Клауса огромными буквами, потому как Дориан коротко качнул головой и пояснил:

— Я не спал этой ночью, только и всего. Не мог спать, когда знал, что мы скоро расстанемся.

— Так ты не передумал уезжать? — вырвалось у Клауса.

Дориан грустно покачал головой:

— Извини, любовь моя. Я хочу остаться, но еще сильнее я хочу снова стать самим собой. Может, знакомая обстановка благотворно повлияет на меня. — Помолчав, Дориан тихо, немного неуверенно добавил: — И я... буду рад, если ты приедешь ко мне.

— Я приеду, — эхом отозвался Клаус.

Дориан наклонился ниже — волосы, защекотав, мазнули Клауса по лицу, и Дориан спешно откинул их за спину. Он оперся рукой о постель, вгляделся Клаусу в глаза и медленно, нежно прижался ртом к его губам; было непривычно целоваться в таком положении. В преддверии скорой разлуки Дориан не отстранялся долго-долго: на лице Клауса не осталось и дюйма, к которому бы Дориан не прикоснулся на прощание.

— Давно мечтал поцеловать тебя именно так, — прошептал Дориан.

Через несколько часов в аэропорту Клаус стоял перед панорамным окном, провожая взглядом взлетающий самолет. Несколько недель пролетели в мгновение ока, и это последнее совместное воскресенье прошло сумбурно и как-то бестолково. А Дориан все равно улыбался всю дорогу, как будто его устраивало всё до последней секунды.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Клаус с удивлением понял, что уже ждет звонок. Бросил взгляд на часы — половина шестого, несусветная рань для Дориана, если только тот не вздумает не спать вторую ночь кряду.

Присутствие Дориана сдвинуло расписание Клауса, и теперь не хватало каких-то мелочей, к которым он привык за считанные недели. В итоге в офис Клаус отправился рано, прошел по пустынным коридорам. До взрыва и приезда Дориана он поступал так постоянно, а теперь ему подобный распорядок дня показался непривычным. Как же легко Дориан вписался в его жизнь, внеся в нее какие-то мелкие, не заметные на первый взгляд изменения!

Первым из алфавитов на рабочем месте появился агент Z — он пришел на час раньше положенного, отчаянно зевая. И покраснел, заметив Клауса:

— Доброе утро, герр майор!

Клаус кивнул в знак приветствия и скрылся в своем кабинете, закопавшись в документы. Дверь он оставил открытой, чтобы наблюдать за прибывающими агентами; постепенно утренняя тишина наполнилась сдержанным деловым гулом.

Громкая трель телефона раздалась после второй чашки кофе. Клаус, не глядя, снял трубку:

— Эбербах!

— Майор? — Пауза. — Клаус?..

Голос Дориана звучал... странно. Клаусу было привычней слышать мурлыкающие, соблазняющие интонации в обрамлении цветистых оборотов, а не подобные взволнованные, отрывистые вопросы.

— Подожди немного, — ответил Клаус и положил трубку на стол. Встал, плотно закрыл дверь, предварительно обведя алфавитов грозным взглядом, и, вернувшись, присел на столешницу, зажал трубку плечом: — Я здесь.

Дориан шумно вздохнул.

— Не сопи, как будто у тебя насморк, — проворчал Клаус, нашаривая сигареты и зажигалку. — Замок цел и не продан?

Дориан с облегчением рассмеялся:

— Целее не бывает! — И добавил без перехода: — Клаус, неужели я и правда жил у тебя несколько недель?

— Правда, — выдохнул Клаус вместе с дымом.

— И я уехал по собственной воле? — в голосе Дориана сквозило сомнение.

— Ja. Тебя никто не выгонял, если ты об этом.

— Да, но... — Дориан замолчал, видимо, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос. — Мне просто... не верится во все это.

Тут Клаус заметил агента Z — тот заглянул в застекленное оконце в двери кабинета, увидел, что начальство разговаривает по телефону, и быстро ретировался из зоны видимости.

— Сейчас мне нужно работать, — сказал Клаус. — Можешь позвонить вечером в Шлосс Эбербах, если твой бухгалтер позволит тебе сделать еще один международный звонок. Я планирую быть дома в восемь вечера.

— Я обязательно позвоню! — оглушительно воскликнул Дориан.

— Береги себя, — скупо попрощался Клаус. Признания и романтическая чепуха ему по-прежнему не давались, особенно по служебной, потенциально прослушиваемой линии, однако Клаус был убежден, что Дориан правильно поймет подтекст, вложенный в эти слова.

Дориан издал какой-то сдавленный звук — по телефону было не разобрать.

— И ты... — прошептал он. — Береги себя.

Клаус положил трубку, потушил сигарету и кивнул агенту Z — тот нетерпеливо переминался у двери, уже набравшись смелости снова поглядывать на Клауса через застеленный прямоугольник оконца. Заметив это приглашение, агент Z радостно ворвался в кабинет:

— Есть новости по коллекционеру, сэр! Герр Кон не соврал!


	5. Chapter 5

В Лондоне моросило. Для второй половины ноября это, конечно, было обычным делом в Европе, но в Лондоне дождь шел, похоже, круглый год. Агент Z поеживался на ветру и старался поглубже заползти в свое пальто. Он вытянулся с тех пор, как поступил в отдел Клауса, сравнявшись с ним ростом. И теперь без труда подстраивался под его широкий шаг. Почти как Дориан.

— Что теперь, сэр? — энтузиазм агента Z не способен был поколебать никакой холод.

Повернувшись спиной к ветру, Клаус закурил. Они завершили беседу с коллекционером, на которого указал Кон, выполнили еще несколько важных дел и благополучно передали все полученные сведения в Бонн. В Лондоне их больше ничего не держало, кроме того факта, что обратные билеты были забронированы на следующий день.

— Вольно, агент Z. Употребите свободное время на свое усмотрение. Надеюсь, это будет что-то более полезное, чем бесцельное прозябание в номере.

Z закивал:

— Непременно, сэр!

И, хотя у Клауса даже в мыслях не было поинтересоваться его планами, агент Z воодушевленно продолжил:

— Я собираюсь пойти на концерт. Вы наверняка слышали о нем — сегодня, на стадионе Уэмбли.

Клаус, затянувшись, кивнул: да, он видел афишу и даже подумывал затащить Дориана на это мероприятие. Но в итоге сделал выбор в пользу времяпрепровождения наедине, а не в толпе под грохот музыки.

Z немного замялся, отвел взгляд. А потом, собравшись с духом, выпалил:

— И я подумал, сэр... а вы не хотите пойти со мной?

Клаус покачал головой. И полюбопытствовал:

— Как вам удалось раздобыть билеты? Их раскупили в первые же часы после поступления в продажу.

Z застенчиво улыбнулся:

— Вам это не понравится, сэр, но у меня нет билетов. Зато мой троюродный брат участвовал в организации концерта, и все закроют глаза, если он проведет одного человека. Или двоих.

Клаус выбросил окурок в попавшуюся по пути урну и усмехнулся:

— Поведение не для образцового служащего НАТО. Да не тушуйтесь вы, Z, я не указываю, как вам проводить свободное время. Но все же рекомендую не увлекаться.

Z глянул на него искоса. Ни дать ни взять — незаслуженно обиженный пес.

— Я не увлекаюсь, сэр. И тогда, в гостинице... у меня и в мыслях не было поощрять лорда Глорию на заигрывания!

Ах да, Базель — и Дориан, который вогнал агента Z в краску двусмысленными комплиментами. С тех пор столько всего произошло, что Клаус уже и забыл о том эпизоде. К тому же, ему было вполне очевидно, что Дориан стремится позлить его, а не добивается положительного ответа от Z. Хотя, конечно, Z получил профилактическое замечание. И вообще было бы неплохо повысить флиртоустойчивость в рядах алфавитов.

— Идите на свой концерт, Z, — рассеянно сказал Клаус, мыслями уже обратившись к другому человеку. — Встретимся завтра в аэропорту.

Z сбился с шага:

— А вы не собираетесь ночевать в гостинице? Сэр?

Клаус бросил на него строгий взгляд. Z, секунду назад готовый выгрызать объяснение, смутился и отступил:

— Виноват, сэр. Встретимся в аэропорту.

Исполнительность и обязательность агента Z Клаусу, безусловно, импонировали, но он не собирался пускать никого в свою личную жизнь: ни подчиненных, ни начальство, ни шайку Дориана. И вообще Клаус слишком ревностно относился к своему личному пространству, чтобы позволять хоть кому-то совать нос в свои дела.

Дориан был в Норт-Даунс — это Клаус выяснил еще накануне, когда стало ясно, что у него останется свободный вечер по завершении всех дел. Z вряд ли догадается, кому обязан возможностью побывать на концерте: при других обстоятельствах Клаус бы не форсировал события. Впрочем, работать в ускоренном темпе агенту Z оказалось вполне комфортно, и такое совпадение жизненных ритмов было еще одной причиной, по которой Клаус выделял его среди алфавитов.

К моменту, когда Клаус добрался до Норт-Даунс, погода сподобилась побаловать Англию чахлыми солнечными лучами. Дориан выбежал ему навстречу — снова с недоверчиво-удивленной улыбкой.

— Ты правда приехал! — восторженно воскликнул Дориан. Чем дольше Клаус находился рядом с ним, тем больше в Дориане проступала радость, а недоверие, наоборот, блёкло и растворялось.

— Мы же договаривались, — сухо ответил Клаус.

Дориан выглядел как человек, у которого проблемы со сном: под глазами были такие синяки, каких Клаус у него никогда раньше не видел, даже если приходилось по несколько дней спать урывками в условиях смертельной опасности.

Заметив его неодобрительный взгляд, Дориан покраснел, тряхнул головой, явно пытаясь прикрыться волосами.

— Не смотри с такой укоризной, я всего лишь попробовал составить такой график сна, чтобы ничего не забывать.

— Удалось?

Хотя Клаус, продолжавший консультироваться с врачами, понимал, что шансы на положительный исход невелики, в голос все равно вкралась надежда.

Дориан мотнул головой, не отвечая вслух. Клаус вздохнул: что ж, никто и не обещал, что будет легко.

Дориан привел его в спальню напротив собственной. Клаус, бросив дорожную сумку, огляделся: дизайн в классическом стиле, стандартный набор мебели. Можно было бы сказать, что это обычная безликая гостевая спальня, если бы не некоторые знаковые мелочи. Кровать была односпальная, жесткая даже на вид — именно такая, какую приобрел бы сам Клаус. Окна выходили на восток — так, как предпочитал Клаус. Стены были излюбленного им спокойного зеленоватого тона. И Клаус не удивился обнаружить в шкафу вещи, сходные с его обычной одеждой.

Он обернулся, вопросительно взглянул на Дориана: 

— Не похоже, что эту спальню подготовили за сутки.

Дориан закусил губу, колеблясь с ответом. Первым порывом Клауса было потребовать немедленно говорить, а не сочинять привлекательно выглядящую правду, но он сдержался. Дориан, решившись, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза: 

— На самом деле, она была подготовлена давно. Еще до Базеля.

Это было совсем не то, что Клаус ожидал услышать.

— Зачем? — озадаченно уточнил он.

Дориан снова помолчал, собираясь с духом, а потом выпалил скороговоркой:

— Я просто надеялся, что когда-нибудь ты все-таки согласишься быть моим гостем!

Клаус бросил многозначительный взгляд на кровать: она явно не предоставляла простор для плотских утех. Дориан чуть покраснел, сложил руки на груди в оборонительной позе:

— Гостем не обязательно означает... любовником. Ты слишком часто повторял мне об отсутствии шансов, чтобы я мог проигнорировать эти слова.

Клаус опять задумчиво покосился на кровать. Как удивительно: ему всегда казалось, что Дориану интересно только перевести их общение в горизонтальную плоскость, это было непременным атрибутом в представлении Клауса об Эроике. А оказывается, ему готовили кровать без претензии в нее влезть. Это... подкупало, пусть больше и не было актуально.

— Майор... Клаус... — Дориан снова произнес его имя с таким трепетом, как будто это было лучшее слово на свете. Этакий шедевр среди имен. — Ты действительно собираешься... остаться на ночь?

Клаус обернулся:

— Сегодня я собираюсь переночевать здесь.

Это было принципиальное замечание: Клаус предпочитал расставлять точки над «i» сразу, а не разгребать последствия недоразумений. В его представлении «остаться на ночь» с большой долей вероятности предполагало физическую близость, в то время как «переночевать» ни к чему подобному не обязывало.

Дориан чуть нахмурился. Поза, едва ставшая более расслабленной, снова перешла в разновидность оборонительной. Клаус задался вопросом, достаточно ли Дориан проникся ситуацией, чтобы наконец-то можно было поцеловать его без лишнего шокирования? Накануне они проговорили по телефону добрых полчаса, и Клаусу удалось вытрясти из Дориана обещание лечь спать, а не повышать дозировку стимулятора. Значит, утром он снова проснулся, помня Базель, и наверняка опять с трудом мог поверить собственным записям.

— Конечно. Как хочешь, — наконец тихо ответил Дориан. — Видимо, вчера я неправильно сформулировал свои мысли. И сегодня я подумал, что мы... неважно, — Дориан деланно беспечно улыбнулся, всем видом показывая, что на подобных мелочах не стоит заострять внимание. — Бонхэм готовит великолепный ужин, не опаздывай к столу, иначе он обидится.

Кажется, Дориан на полном серьезе собрался уйти, оставив Клауса в комфортном одиночестве так надолго, насколько требуется. И он очень удивился, когда Клаус остановил его, поймал в объятия. 

Дориан, затаив дыхание, неуверенно положил ладони Клаусу на грудь, посмотрел вопросительно. «Всё ты правильно подумал» так и осталось невысказанным, зато Клаус наконец-то поцеловал его — и, боже, этого хотелось с тех пор, как самолет Дориана вылетел из аэропорта Кёльн-Бонн! Это было всего-то три недели назад — три недели, наполненные ночными и утренними телефонными разговорами и десятками сигарет, выкуренных в ожидании звонка. Клаус с головой окунулся в работу и не мог выкроить время, чтобы приехать в Лондон, зато у него каждый день находилось пять-десять-двадцать минут на то, чтобы поговорить с Дорианом. Это заставило его стать терпимее к повторяющемуся «Клаус, это правда?», но слова не могли заменить физическое присутствие, и теперь он целовал Дориана, изголодавшись по прикосновениям, по его теплу, по запаху, по манере наклонять голову набок для поцелуя.

— Мне кажется, я сплю, — пробормотал Дориан, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Клауса, вцепившись в него руками. — Так хорошо бывает только во снах.

— Хочешь сказать, что я тебе сейчас снюсь? — усмехнулся Клаус.

Дориан поднял голову, улыбнулся своей обычной улыбкой змея-искусителя:

— О, не думаю. Если бы ты мне и правда снился, то ты бы уже раздевал меня на кровати...

— Нет. Я не извращенец! — отрезал Клаус.

Дориан отшатнулся, побледнев.

Клаус прокрутил в уме свою фразу и чертыхнулся.

— Я хочу сказать, что не собираюсь заниматься сексом, когда твоя шайка сидит под дверью и подслушивает.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, в этот момент за дверью что-то с грохотом обрушилось, раздалась приглушенная брань.

Клаус многозначительно посмотрел на Дориана, но тот отступил на шаг, обворожительно — и неискренне — улыбнулся:

— Хорошо, я понял, майор. Не опаздывай к ужину.

Клаус смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, не веря, что его только что... отшили?

Размышляя над противоречивым поведением Дориана, Клаус быстро освежился. С одной стороны, он был совершенно не готов к какому бы то ни было сопротивлению от Дориана, и этот поспешный побег, чем бы он ни был продиктован, вызвал глухое раздражение. С другой стороны, его немного успокаивало, что Дориан не теряет голову и в состоянии сказать «нет», когда ему что-то не нравится или требуется больше времени. Что Клауса напрягало, так это осознание, как много раз за последние два месяца он сам был близок к тому, чтобы потерять голову и действовать импульсивно, не думая о последствиях.

Дориан нашелся в одной из многочисленных гостиных — Клауса туда отвел один из воришек, по пути не проронивший ни одного внятного слова — издавал сплошь невразумительное мычание, отдаленно похожее на какие-то неясные извинения. 

При виде Клауса Дориан неуверенно улыбнулся. Казалось, он был готов к тому, что Клаус объявит о немедленном отъезде с перспективой никогда не возвращаться. И поэтому появление Клауса без дорожной сумки и в свежем костюме заставило Дориана выдохнуть с облегчением.

— Чудесно выглядишь, — осторожно похвалил Дориан.

Он также переоделся и теперь выглядел наряднее, чем при встрече. Клаусу была бы больше по вкусу менее эпатажная и не столь облегающая одежда на Дориане, но он не мог не признать, что с трудом отводит взгляд. Зрелище было слишком... привлекательным.

— Ты тоже, — вполне искренне ответил Клаус.

От такого безыскусного комплимента Дориан зарделся и расслабился окончательно. Ради бога, он же не думал, что Клаус, столько лет отрицавший возможность отношений между ними, теперь отступится? У Клауса кардинально изменилась система координат, и обратного пути уже не было.

Вытурив вора-проводника, который никак не хотел убраться сам, Клаус запер дверь, зашторил окна. Дориан озадаченно наблюдал за ним, явно не понимая, что происходит. Отдаленно их первый совместный вечер в Норт-Даунс напоминал первый совместный вечер в Шлоссе Эбербах, и Клауса тоска взяла от того, что Дориан его не помнит. Никакие записки и аудиозаписи не заменят воспоминания, и Дориан сейчас не сможет улыбнуться в ответ на какой-нибудь невинный комментарий, тайный смысл которого был бы понятен только им двоим.

— Здесь нет никаких прослушивающих устройств, дорогой, — с усмешкой сказал Дориан, превратно расценив действия Клауса. — Можешь переходить к делу, нас никто не услышит. Что тебе нужно украсть?

Решив, что Клаус явился в Норт-Даунс все-таки с корыстными мотивами, Дориан мгновенно перестроился, в интонациях проявились обычные завлекающие нотки, поза стала неуловимо соблазнительной. Что бы Дориан ни написал сам себе, это побуждало его вести себя естественней, без претензии на обычную роль неотразимого героя-любовника.

Клаус подошел к нему, положил руки на плечи, чуть сжал. Дориан растерянно замер.

— Я здесь не ради кражи, — с расстановкой произнес Клаус.

_Я здесь ради тебя._

Дориан широко распахнул глаза, губы изумленно приоткрылись. Клаус засмотрелся на эти губы и, больше не сдерживаясь, снова поцеловал Дориана. Три недели терпеливого ожидания стоили того, чтобы сейчас, оставшись наедине, Клаус мог дать волю хотя бы некоторым своим желаниям.

Дориан, ошеломленный его напором, простонал что-то восторженное, вцепился в Клауса, теснил его куда-то назад. В Дориане на этот раз не было и намека на слабость или головокружение, только какая-то сумасшедшая эйфория, которая передалась и Клаусу.

Споткнувшись о подвернувшийся диван, Клаус упал на него, ударившись спиной о мягкую спинку. Дориан тут же уселся к нему на колени, обхватил лицо руками и снова пылко поцеловал, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса как следует осмыслить происходящее и отступиться. Если бы Клаус вообще захотел отступаться.

Слишком увлеченный тем, как откликается Дориан на его прикосновения, Клаус упустил момент, когда его рубашка оказалась расстегнута. Дориан, распаленный и поцелуем, и невербальным поощрением продолжать, вел себя вовсе не так нерешительно, как Клаусу представлялось с учетом обстоятельств. Он запустил пальцы ему в волосы, настойчиво, хотя и не больно потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову, обнажить шею. Клаус хрипло вздохнул. Губы Дориана, столь искусные в поцелуях, прильнули к беззащитному горлу, и Клауса тряхнуло от ощущений. Он закрыл глаза, позволив себе ненадолго сосредоточиться исключительно на Дориане, выкинув из головы все остальное, включая работу.

Дориан продолжал целовать шею, и снова лицо, и губы. Клаус положил руки ему на бедра, сжал. Ярко и в деталях вспомнилось, как прекрасен был обнаженный Дориан, как капли воды стекали по загорелой коже... Не сдержавшись, Клаус провел ладонями по его телу, потянул блузу наверх, пытаясь снять ее через голову. Дориан выгнулся, застонал от отчаянного нетерпения.

— Милорд!

Клаус замер, так и не успев раздеть Дориана. У самого Дориана сделалось такое выражение лица, как будто он готов кого-то убить.

— Мило-о-орд! — раздалось новое завывание, в дверь поскреблись.

Дориан уткнулся лицом в плечо Клауса уже со стоном разочарования.

— Отправь его на Аляску, — кровожадно предложил Клаус. — Пусть продает снег эскимосам.

Дориан вздрогнул от сдерживаемого смеха и невнятно пробормотал:

— Боюсь, Джеймса даже Аляска не исправит, — он отстранился с заметной неохотой, вздохнул. — Ты был прав: в этом замке, оказывается, негде уединиться.

Он не спешил слезать, и Клаус, пользуясь возможностью, поглаживал его по спине под одеждой, каждый раз съезжая рукой всё ниже и ниже.

— Можно подумать, ты не сталкивался с этой проблемой со своими предыдущими увлечениями, — нарочито небрежно заметил Клаус. Из всех этих «предыдущих» он знал наверняка про Сезара Габриэля, но, с учетом ветрености Дориана, был уверен, что их было намного больше.

Стенания Джеймса за дверью возобновились с новой силой, но Дориан не обратил на это внимания. Он положил ладони на основание шеи Клауса, лаская ее большими пальцами, задумчиво покачал головой:

— Прозвучит цинично, но мне никогда не приходило в голову приводить свои «увлечения» домой. Для этого нужны очень близкие отношения. Раньше у меня ни с кем таких не было.

У Дориана обнаружился талант говорить таким тоном и подбирать такие слова, что у Клауса мгновенно отключалась способность к критическому анализу. Когда-нибудь позже он еще вернется мыслями к этому эпизоду, обдумает его и, вероятно, оценит более трезво, но прямо в этот миг он сжал плечо Дориана в каком-то невысказанном, бурном эмоциональном порыве.

_У меня тоже еще ни с кем не было таких близких отношений._

Дориан, затаив дыхание, смотрел на него с ожиданием чуда в глазах. Возможно, под влиянием момента Клаус бы и правда сказал нечто подобное. Или даже что-то еще более откровенное. 

— Милорд, ответьте хотя бы, вы живы?! — завопил Джеймс.

Клаус моргнул и отвел взгляд. Смутился собственных порывов, спихнул Дориана на диван:

— Слезай с меня, пока твой бухгалтер не взял эту комнату штурмом! — и сам поспешно встал.

— Я подумаю про Аляску! — сердито выкрикнул Дориан.

После этого за дверью наконец-то заткнулись, но момент был безнадежно испорчен.

Клаус застегнул и заправил рубашку, одернул пиджак, пригладил волосы. Дориан, всклокоченный и разрумянившийся, оперативно привел себя в порядок. Хотя вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь, увидев его шальной, словно пьяный взгляд, не подумал бы что-нибудь лишнее и очень, очень близкое к истине.

— Где там обещанный ужин? — пробурчал Клаус, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. Вроде, переложил же пачку в этот пиджак... 

За дверью предсказуемо никого не оказалось. Клаус не припоминал Дориана в бешенстве, но, видимо, члены шайки куда лучше представляли себе несладкие последствия для провинившегося и для тех, кто его не удержал, и разбежались от греха подальше.

Ароматная, золотистая жареная картошка немного улучшила настроение. Клаус расценил внушительную порцию своего любимого блюда как взятку, но так и не определился, к чему она относится: то ли к тому, чтобы он убрался поскорее, то ли к тому, чтобы, наоборот, задержался подольше.

Дориан то и дело бросал на него пламенные взгляды. Клаус не был уверен, что в пышном букете алых роз была такая уж необходимость, но раз Дориану нравились лишние предметы на столе... пусть стоят.

— Я так и не спросил, что привело тебя в Лондон? — заговорил Дориан. Метнул на Клауса пронзительный взгляд. — Или спросил?..

— Спросил, конечно. Мы навещали того коллекционера, о котором упоминал Кон перед кончиной, — Клаус из солидарности с Дорианом проигнорировал вино и отпил воды. — Кон, видимо, хотел стать двойным агентом.

— Его перестала прельщать социалистическая идеология?

Клаус отзеркалил усмешку Дориана:

— Бери ниже. Скорее, его перестали устраивать гонорары, которые он получал за свои услуги. Нам удалось выяснить, что ко дню смерти он был по уши в долгах. А работа на вторую разведку могла бы помочь ему поправить пошатнувшееся финансовое положение.

Несмотря на внешнюю респектабельность, Густав Кон был на мели. Это было связано в том числе с его страстью к искусству: коллекционирование — дорогое хобби, если только вы не Эроика, который пополняет свое собрание незаконным путем. Кроме того, Кон питал слабость к женщинам и любил устраивать вечеринки, не всегда столь благопристойные, как та, на которой побывали Клаус с Дорианом.

— Но почему об этом не стало известно раньше? — удивился Дориан.

— Швейцария! — вознегодовал Клаус. — Надеюсь, когда-нибудь этих жуликоватых банкиров прижмут и заставят раскрывать информацию!

Дориан понимающе улыбнулся: один такой жуликоватый, хоть и не банкир, обретался с ним под одной крышей.

— И как, удалось узнать от коллекционера что-то стоящее? — продолжал любопытствовать Дориан.

— А вот это тебя не касается, — отрезал Клаус. — И вообще, откуда такой интерес к этому делу?

Дориан натянуто улыбнулся:

— Это твоя последняя миссия, о которой я _помню_ , а не _знаю_.

Повисло молчание. Картошка растеряла половину своей прелести, Клаус ел машинально, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Дориан уткнулся в свою тарелку, видимо, жалея, что поднял эту тему. Клаус раздраженно сложил приборы: ну амнезия, и что теперь — делать хорошую мину при плохой игре? Целесообразнее жить с тем, что есть, не игнорируя проблему или ее часть.

— Ты приехал опять с агентом Z? — спросил Дориан, совсем немного опередив самого Клауса. Он тоже сложил приборы, нервозно скомкал салфетку.

— Ja. Ему будет полезно принять участие в этом деле. — Клаус снова машинально проверил карманы и чертыхнулся. — У тебя сигареты есть?

Дориан полез в карман — куда его только умудрились вшить в этих узких шмотках? — и перебросил через стол пачку. Клаус ее поймал, повертел в руках: хм, точно такие же, как он курит сам, даже уголок помят...

— Ты украл мои сигареты? — поразился Клаус. — Зачем?

Дориан неопределенно пожал плечами. По-прежнему не отвечая, встал, чтобы разлить чай.

А Клаус вспомнил, как когда-то, еще несколько лет назад, Дориан спер у него ремень прямо с брюк. И потом Клаус неоднократно замечал, что пропадали всякие мелочи: зажигалка с гравировкой — в ней уже кончалось горючее, и книга с закладкой — это был «Портрет Дориана Грея»; и даже кружка нормального объема, из которой предпочитал пить Клаус, куда-то подевалась из Шлосса.

Ему стало немного не по себе от осознания, как страстно Дориан стремился урвать хоть кусочек его обыденных вещей, хотя бы так, опосредованно, войти в его жизнь. Это тянуло совсем не на «увлечение».

— Клептоман чертов, — ошарашенно пробормотал Клаус, следя взглядом за Дорианом. — Сейчас-то зачем что-либо у меня красть? 

_Я же и так целиком твой._

Дориан уронил ложку, но не обратил на это внимания. Он смотрел на Клауса — недоверчиво, удивленно, с затаенной и жадной надеждой. Сколько раз до Дориана доходило, почему Клаус так переменился по отношению к нему, столько же раз он это забывал и узнавал по новой. И никогда не верил сразу, всегда оставалась какая-то доля сомнений и неуверенности.

— Ты хочешь сказать?.. — зашептал Дориан.

— Да, — перебил его Клаус, не давая закончить фразу, облечь в слова то тайное, жгучее, многогранное, что прижилось в голове и в сердце. — Именно это я и хочу сказать.

Дориан оставил чашки, кинулся ему на шею, едва не сбив с ног.

Если бы кто-то посмел испортить момент и на этот раз, то Клаус точно пустил бы в ход пистолет!


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты уверен, что он здесь? — шепотом спросил Дориан.

— Ja. Абсолютно.

Клаус чувствовал взгляд Дориана на своем лице. Потом этот взгляд переместился на стоящий на холме большой дом. В лунном свете на фоне темной земли и голых черных ветвей, лишь слегка припорошенных снегом, дом казался пристанищем привидений. Если бы там обретались всего лишь сгустки эктоплазмы — или чем нынче модно называть привидения? — Клаус бы не раздумывал ни мгновения перед штурмом. Но в доме обитали куда более опасные существа — живые вооруженные люди. И агента Z надо было вытаскивать оттуда как можно скорее: захватившие его личности вряд ли следовали протоколам Женевской конвенции в части гуманного обращения с военнопленными. 

Численный перевес явно был на стороне противника: с Клаусом находился только один-единственный вор. Но он был лучшим из лучших. Когда Клаус именно этим мотивировал свою просьбу о помощи, Дориан задохнулся от избытка чувств и заявил, что теперь вдохновлен выкрасть не одного агента Z, а целый взвод.

— Командуй, — шепнул Клаус. Он не раз убеждался, что Дориан обладает почти мистической способностью просочиться куда угодно, неважно, сколь хороша охрана объекта. А в должности Клауса надо было уметь пользоваться талантами подчиненных, а не брать все на себя.

Дориан бросил на него взгляд, не поддающийся расшифровке в темноте. Клаус подумал, что, освободив Z, он поцелует Дориана. А потом уже объяснит, почему сделал это.

— Если бы ты позволил мне командовать не только сейчас, — обольстительно усмехнулся Дориан и опустил на лицо темную маску.

«Освободить Z, — подумал Клаус, последовав его примеру. — И потом прижать Дориана к ближайшей поверхности и свести с ума так, как сам Дориан сводил меня с ума низким, многообещающим тембром голоса».

В следующий момент они оба отодвинули личные мысли и желания, сосредоточившись на деле. Дориан, принявший очередную дозу стимулятора час назад, двигался бесшумно, быстро и четко. Клаус по пятам следовал за ним: у них был ограниченный запас времени как раз из-за коварства препарата. Если они не успеют уложиться в отведенные рамки, то помимо пострадавшего Z на руках у Клауса будет еще и вор в отключке. И это будет полный провал.

Дориан, прекрасно осознавая шаткость своего положения, действовал предельно собранно, больше не размениваясь на посторонние комментарии. Они с Клаусом общались жестами, понимая друг друга с полувзгляда. Дориан вскрыл окно на втором этаже и скользнул внутрь, Клаус последовал за ним. Усыпляющий газ Эроики уже сделал свое дело, но все равно они передвигались с осторожностью, не разделяясь, и оперативно проверяли все попадавшиеся комнаты. Большинство были пусты, но в нескольких были люди. Дориан с Клаусом крались вперед, хотя Клаусу и не нравилось оставлять за спиной столько живых врагов.

Агента Z держали в подвале. Сюда усыпляющий газ не донесло, и охранники, коротавшие ночь за игрой в карты, перебрасывались ленивыми замечаниями. По знаку Дориана Клаус приоткрыл дверь, из-за которой доносились голоса, и внутрь тут же беззвучно покатилась новая капсула с газом. Спустя несколько секунд раздался гневный возглас, потом глухие удары обмякших тел.

Клаус быстро заглянул внутрь, жестом сигнализировал Дориану: все чисто, можно входить.

Z сидел, привязанный к стулу, голова безжизненно свисала на грудь. На него тоже подействовал газ, и Клаус был этому рад: в свете одной яркой лампочки было видно, что лицо агента опухло и посинело от побоев, одежда истрепалась. Не было времени осмотреть его тщательнее, но били, видимо, не щадя, и бессознательное состояние агента Z Клаус счел благом.

Вдвоем они без проблем и приключений подняли Z из подвала. Дальше Дориан проверял путь, Клаус тащил подчиненного, стараясь одновременно на ощупь определить повреждения. Вроде, Z досталось не так сильно, как показалось на первый взгляд, хотя его левая рука Клауса тревожила.

Выбравшись из дома, Дориан принял на себя часть веса агента Z, и до спрятанной машины они добрались в рекордный срок. Z устроили на заднем сидении, Дориан занял водительское место, Клаус сел рядом с ним. «Ягуар» тихо тронулся с места, и несколько сотен метров они проехали, не включая фары, при одном лунном свете. Потом Дориан добавил скорости, включил фары, и они рванули вперед, устремляясь к конспиративной квартире. Клаус то и дело обеспокоенно поглядывал на Z в зеркало заднего вида, в уме прикидывая план действий. Дориан следил за дорогой и молчал, только выжимал такую скорость, что в городской черте их бы мигом остановили за нарушение всех правил дорожного движения.

Ночью любопытных прохожих не было, и агента Z, все так же бессознательного, они втащили в маленький домик на окраине города без помех, уложили на кровать. Клаус с помощью Дориана быстро раздел его до белья, осмотрел.

— Аптечка в шкафчике на кухне, — бросил Клаус.

Дориан исчез без лишних вопросов и вернулся спустя считанные минуты, принеся помимо аптечки подогретую воду и полотенца. Под засохшей кровью из царапин на агенте Z обнаружились многочисленные синяки. Клаус еще раз ощупал его, особое внимание уделив левой руке, но признаков переломов не нашел: максимум трещина, а вероятнее — сильный ушиб.

Z тихо застонал. Клаус тут же склонился к нему, вслушиваясь в неровное дыхание. Бережно обтер ему лоб, кожей ощущая прожигающий взгляд Дориана.

— Не вздумай комментировать, — процедил Клаус, не оборачиваясь. — Сколько еще он пробудет без сознания из-за твоего газа?

— Около трех часов, — ровно ответил Дориан.

Клаус накрыл Z одеялом, встал. Можно сказать, обошлось. Отправляясь в тот дом, он опасался найти тело — мертвое или живое, но доведенное до полусмерти. Z, считай, легко отделался.

Клаус вышел из спальни, Дориан молча последовал за ним. Отзвонившись в Бонн, Клаус кратко доложил ситуацию.

— Остаемся здесь до утра, — сообщил он Дориану, повесив трубку.

— Хорошо, — безэмоционально ответил тот.

Повисла тишина. Клаус смотрел на Дориана: лицо было бледное, усталое и осунувшееся, золотой блеск кудрей слегка поблек. Он не спал дней пять или шесть и все равно, стоило Клаусу появиться и позвать, бросил все и ринулся на помощь. Какая ирония судьбы: в этом городишке самым надежным партнером по-прежнему был вор, а не силы правопорядка.

— Ложись спать, — тихо сказал Клаус.

Дориан метнул на него острый взгляд.

— Я спокойно продержусь до утра, у меня остался стимулятор.

Клаусу захотелось схватить его за грудки и вытрясти это легкомысленное отношение к собственному телу. Вместо этого он закурил, ответил сдержанно:

— Ты должен был прервать прием стимулятора еще восемь часов назад. И ты сделал бы это, если бы Z не влип в неприятности. Поэтому ложись спать сейчас, я не хочу проверять твое сердце на выносливость.

Дориан усмехнулся — невеселой усмешкой, исказившей и заострившей его черты:

— Ты проверяешь мое сердце на выносливость регулярно.

Клаус смял в пепельнице недокуренную сигарету. Дориан отпрянул от него, ударился спиной о стену, пораженно замер, когда Клаус уперся руками о стену по обе стороны от него.

Они смотрели друг на друга, напряжение витало в воздухе. Клаус успел пожалеть, что не нашел подходящего случая сказать Дориану, насколько всё изменилось, чуть раньше. Хотя сперва он просто не понял, что Дориан проявил необычайную осторожность, почти паранойю, не оставив себе в записке ни малейшего намека на их изменившиеся отношения. 

Клаус помнил, еще со времен пребывания Дориана в Шлоссе Эбербах, что в записке был намек, позже — прямое указание на их близкие отношения. По прочтении Дориан записки всегда уничтожал, придумав этому романтическое наименование «ритуал сожжения». Еще какие-то намеки могли содержаться в том своеобразном дневнике, в который Дориан превратил блокнот Клауса. При этом никакого компромата не было в аудиозаписях. 

И, видимо, Дориан не стал играть с огнем и писать слишком личные вещи в записке, с которой проснулся в тот день, когда начал подготовку к краже. Разумеется. Всегда оставался шанс, что в потенциально опасном окружении что-то пойдет не так, и записка попадет не в те руки до того, как Дориан успеет уничтожить ее. У Клауса спазматически сжалось в груди от осознания, насколько высоко в списке приоритетов Дориана стоит тайна их отношений. А тайной они оставались главным образом потому, что это было важно для Клауса.

От нежного прикосновения к щеке Дориан затаил дыхание, губы чуть приоткрылись. Клаус убрал с его лица выбившуюся кудрявую прядь, заправил за ухо, пробежался пальцами по шее. Он теперь знал, где и как дотронуться, чтобы Дориан прикрыл веки, подался вперед, стремясь продлить прикосновение. Дориан мазнул губами по кончикам его пальцев в мимолетном, почти украденном поцелуе и прерывисто вздохнул, словно это едва ощутимое касание уже сделало его счастливым. 

Клаус склонился к нему, медленно, давая Дориану сперва представить, прожить этот момент в воображении. И только потом поцеловал: страстно, уверенно — так, как Дориану нравилось. Среди десятков их «первых» поцелуев этот запомнился Клаусу жарким, жадным ответом Дориана, в котором ощущался отзвук адреналинового всплеска, отгремевшей опасности.

Клаус отстранился — Дориан протестующе застонал, потянулся за ним, не позволяя разорвать объятия. Клаус замер, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Дориан прильнул к нему всем телом, уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи, тяжело и часто дыша.

— Ложись спать, — мягко напомнил Клаус.

— Не хочу. Ведь тогда я забуду, что ты поцеловал меня, — приглушенно прошептал Дориан. Действие стимулятора заканчивалось: его речь стала менее внятной, паузы между словами увеличились.

Клаус сокрушенно покачал головой, твердо отстранил Дориана от себя, подтолкнул к дивану:

— Ты об этом забываешь постоянно. И я поцелую тебя утром еще раз.

Дориан схватил его за руку с неожиданной силой, сжал, лихорадочно блестя глазами:

— Обещаешь?

— Ja, — Клаус погладил его по запястью. — А теперь ложись, я разбужу тебя.

— Поцелуем? — игриво улыбнулся Дориан.

Клаус закатил глаза:

— Спи уже, вымогатель.

Пока он обследовал немногочисленные шкафы, так и не найдя запасной комплект спальных принадлежностей, Дориан успел переодеться из воровской амуниции в более приемлемую одежду: свободные брюки и мягкую даже на вид кофту. Оказывается, в его гардеробе были и нормальные вещи, а не ярко-обтягивающие, Клауса всегда раздражавшие.

Кроме того, Дориан успел начеркать себе записку, зажав колпачок ручки в зубах. Ручку он, видимо, теперь всегда носил с собой, как и бумагу — простой блокнот без опознавательных знаков. А тот, первый, наверняка временно спрятал где-нибудь в своем логове. 

Дориан лег на диван, подложив руку под голову. Изъять из кровати Z вторую подушку он решительно отказался. Клаус выключил свет; в темноте было как-то проще накрыть Дориана собственной курткой в отсутствие нормального одеяла. От этого Дориан судорожно вздохнул, окликнул его тихо-тихо:

— Ты так ведешь себя... будто я тебе... небезразличен...

_Да. И это мягко говоря._

— Какой... чудесный... сон... — мечтательно пробормотал Дориан, не дождавшись ответа.

Клаус еще постоял над ним, но так ничего и не сказал. Дориан провалился в сон-забытьё — крепкий, но, увы, недостаточно долгий: вряд ли ему удастся полноценно отдохнуть.

На кухне Клаус сделал себе кофе. «Нескафе» в запасах не было, и пришлось возиться с туркой и молотым кофейным зерном. Поставив кружку на стол, Клаус закопался в рюкзак Дориана — вполне обычный, неприметно-темный. Стимулятор был там — Клаус, мысленно бранясь, исследовал и прочие вещи, но не нашел ничего крамольного. Что бы Дориан ни украл, эту вещь уже благополучно куда-то переправили. Но кто бы думал, что их снова понесет в одну и ту же страну, более того — в один и тот же город? Дориана накануне заприметил агент Z и тут же доложил об этом, очевидно, дабы предотвратить взрыв, неизбежный при внезапном столкновении. А оказалось, что зоркость агента Z в итоге спасла ему жизнь — Клаус в одиночку не сумел бы вытащить его так быстро. А подмогу пока дождешься...

Он отпил кофе, скривился: чересчур крепкий, Клаусу вообще плохо удавалось обращаться с кофе в зернах, хотя вкус качественно приготовленного напитка он любил — и закурил. Мысли в тишине и покое невольно потекли в обычном в последнее время русле: Клаус думал о Дориане. Он знал, что планируется кража, но понятия не имел где и чего именно. Точно так же Дориан был в курсе лишь самого факта его миссии вне Германии. Стоило ли разводить секреты, когда они снова встретились, едва успев попрощаться? Тем более что прощание оставило у Клауса какой-то не особо приятный осадок.

_Стояло морозное декабрьское утро. Клаус, проезжая мимо еще закрытых магазинов, тут и там выхватывал взглядом объявления о грядущих рождественских распродажах, рождественскую символику в витринах, местами венки и наряженные елки. До самого праздника было еще добрых три недели, но рождественский дух уже потихоньку захватывал город. А Клаус как раз сегодня отбывал на миссию и даже немного радовался, что вся эта предпраздничная суета обойдет его стороной._

_В офис он, как обычно, прибыл первым, привычно щелкнул выключателем — яркий свет залил обширное помещение, в котором работали алфавиты. Пошел дальше, к собственному кабинету._

_Дориан расположился прямо на столе, эффектно скрестив ноги._

_— Давно сидишь в засаде? — насмешливо поинтересовался Клаус, снимая пальто._

_Дориан улыбнулся, соскользнул на пол, приблизился к Клаусу, положил руки ему на плечи._

_— Час, — с хрипотцой промурлыкал Дориан. — Плюс-минус пять минут._

_Он втянул Клауса в долгий, обстоятельный приветственный поцелуй, в процессе которого снова оказался на столе. Клаус разговаривал с ним по телефону всего лишь накануне, но уже успел соскучиться. И потом, одними разговорами сыт не будешь, да и по телефону Дориан никогда не позволял себе такие тихие, низкие, протяжные стоны, от которых мутилось в голове, и идея зайти немного дальше... и еще немного... не казалась такой уж безрассудной._

_— Не ожидал, что ты придешь сюда, — выдохнул Клаус, продолжая ласкать его._

_— Я скоро тоже отбуду по делам. Не мог не повидаться с тобой, — чарующе улыбнулся Дориан. — И потом, ты же сам... ах! приглашал меня..._

_Клаус сжал его бедра, скользнул ладонями по оголившейся пояснице — Дориан выгнулся под прикосновениями, наслаждаясь ими откровенно и самозабвенно._

_— Я приглашал тебя в Шлосс, а не к себе на работу, — заметил Клаус._

_Дориан обнял его за талию, улыбаясь так многообещающе, что дух захватывало._

_— Но ты уезжаешь сегодня, — возразил Дориан. — И я... я просто не смог противостоять соблазну увидеть тебя._

_Клаус снова поцеловал его. Он бы не признался в этом, но был рад, что Дориан все-таки пришел. Было что-то удивительно воодушевляющее в том, чтобы целовать его перед миссией, давая безмолвное обещание вернуться. Раньше не приходилось возвращаться_ к кому-то _._

_— Давай проведем Рождество вместе? — проникновенно предложил Дориан, поглаживая Клауса по груди. Было не время и не место для более откровенных ласк, но нежные, почти невинные прикосновения все равно будоражили воображение._

_— Где?_

_Дориан просиял, улыбнулся солнечной улыбкой абсолютно осчастливленного человека:_

_— У меня есть дом в Гриндевальде. Достаточно далеко от очагов цивилизации, но все же не совсем в глуши. Думаю, тебе там понравится._

_Клаус представил заснеженные холмы, густой хвойный лес, потрескивание огня в камине... Рождество никогда не было для него особенным праздником, но почему-то все равно хотелось разделить его с Дорианом._

_— Звучит неплохо, — ответил Клаус, погладил Дориана по щеке. — Я приеду._

_Дориан издал восторженный клич, смял Клауса в крепких объятиях. Если бы кто-то из алфавитов соизволил в такой час быть на работе, то обязательно заинтересовался бы источником этих подозрительных звуков._

_Насколько Клаус знал, шел четвертый день бодрствования Дориана. За это время они по телефону прошли через стадии удивления, недоверия, радости, сожалений, что все это только по телефону, и наконец-то добрались до этапа, когда Дориан вел себя так, словно все помнил. Жаль, но назавтра снова все вернется на нулевую точку отсчета, и Дориан позвонит ему опять с осторожным и недоверчивым «Майор... Клаус, это правда?»._

_А, черт подери, Дориан даже не дозвонится до него завтра! Потому что в ближайшие десять дней Клаус будет далеко от уютной Германии — в месте северо-восточнее, опаснее и без таких благ цивилизации, как стабильная телефонная связь._

_— Мне стоит знать что-нибудь о твоих «делах»? — на всякий случай полюбопытствовал Клаус. Бросил взгляд на часы: Z вот-вот появится в офисе, Дориану к тому моменту лучше бы успеть уйти._

_— О моем успехе ты наверняка узнаешь из газет, где бы ни находился, — Дориан быстро поцеловал его в губы и весело продолжил: — В амнезии есть свои плюсы. Намного проще обнаружить слабые места в собственном плане, если видишь его словно впервые!_

_— Сомнительный плюс, — пробурчал Клаус и с сожалением отстранился. — Приведи себя в порядок и уходи. Не хочу, чтобы Z что-то заподозрил._

_Дориан сердито тряхнул головой, еще больше растрепав кудри, сложил руки на груди._

_— Не думаю, что он будет так уж шокирован увидеть меня здесь. Твои агенты привыкли, что я периодически появляюсь, получаю свою порцию оскорблений и убираюсь восвояси._

_Клаус закурил, раздражаясь._

_— Вот именно! И если ты не уберешься, то Z начнет задаваться вопросом, какого черта ты здесь торчишь с самого утра и, судя по виду, прекрасно проводишь со мной время._

_Дориан обиженно поджал губы._

_— Ты мог бы быть и повежливей._

_— Дориан..._

_— Уже ухожу, — мрачно ответил тот. Обернулся на пороге кабинета: — Надеюсь, твоя трепетная забота о мнении Z по поводу нас связана только с твоей обычной паранойей. А не с чем-то более личным по отношению к этому славному мальчику._

Клаус стряхнул пепел в пепельницу, отпил еще кофе. Если бы Дориан помнил об этом эпизоде, был бы он так же отзывчив на поцелуи сегодня? Раньше Клаусу всегда казалось, что ревность Эроики, как и его влюбленность, всего лишь часть образа. Но за последние месяцы он вынужден был признать, что влюбленность в случае Дориана не имела отношения к лицедейству и притворству.

Донесся тихий стон. Клаус потушил сигарету, быстро прошел в спальню, положил руку на лоб агента Z — жара не было. Откинув одеяло, Клаус еще раз обработал раны антисептиком. Z дышал размеренно и глубоко и не мешал ненужным смущением. Что бы Дориан ни навоображал себе, Клаус никогда не видел в Z кого-то большего, чем старательного новичка с хорошими перспективами. И его красота — а Z действительно был привлекательным молодым человеком — совершенно Клауса не влекла. Хотя Z тоже блондин... и одно время носил длинные волосы, которые слегка завивались, неизменно напоминая Клаусу об Эроике. В итоге Z укоротил прическу и больше к попытке подражать кому бы то ни было не возвращался.

Z снова застонал сквозь сон. Клаус устало потер лицо: утром ему предстоит иметь дело с все позабывшим Дорианом и избитым подчиненным, каждый из которых и по отдельности был бы головной болью. К тому же, миссию нельзя было назвать удачно завершенной: чертов коллекционер дал неправильную информацию.

За остаток ночи Клаус выпил еще несколько чашек кофе и выкурил все оставшиеся сигареты. Несколько раз он проверял Дориана и агента Z, но они оба были в глубокой отключке.

Первым очнулся агент Z, сдавленно застонал, попытавшись пошевелиться. Под строгим взглядом Клауса он сперва съежился, а потом вдруг расслабился, вызывающе вскинул подбородок. Клаус покосился на его избитое тело и махнул рукой:

— Приведите себя в порядок, Z. И придумайте хотя бы одну причину, почему я не должен отстранить вас от оперативной работы за нарушение приказов.

Z открыл было рот для оправданий, но быстро передумал и юркнул в ванную, прихватив одежду. Он чувствовал себя явно лучше, чем выглядел.

Клаус тем временем сварил еще кофе, морщась из-за опротивевшего запаха. Z, умытый и посвежевший, пришел на кухню, вытянулся по стойке «смирно», готовый к выволочке. Клаус кивнул на стол, поставил перед изумленным Z кружку с кофе и стакан воды, сам отошел к зашторенному окну.

Z, озадаченный отсутствием криков и брани, сел за стол, жадно выпил всю воду и с вожделением поглядел на кофе.

— Докладывайте, Z.

Позабыв про кофе, агент начал говорить. Что Клаусу в нем еще нравилось, так это способность ясно излагать мысли, не мямлить и не повторять по несколько раз одно и то же. 

Z, находясь в городе, заметил мужчину, по описанию похожего на того, кто работал в доме Кона. И не нашел ничего лучше, чем проследить за ним, а в итоге получил по голове и оказался в подвале, связанный по рукам и ногам. Человек, за которым он следил, всё расспрашивал про микрофильм, который Кон передал НАТО, подкрепляя свои расспросы побоями — тут Z безотчетно потер помятые ребра, замолчал, переводя дух, и отпил кофе.

— Потом пришли еще какие-то люди. Я не очень хорошо понял, о чем они говорили, но речь точно шла не о микрофильме, который изъял герр Эроика из рамы.

Клаус задумчиво поскреб подбородок, уже зарастающий щетиной. Вся эта заварушка с Густавом Коном выглядела очень странно, начиная с приглашения Эроике посетить вечеринку и демонстрации коллекции и заканчивая собственно покушением. Клаус перебрал в памяти известные ему факты и выстроил из них новую версию: Кон не знал о микрофильме, спрятанном в раме картины, но в качестве доказательств своих намерений сменить сторону похитил какой-то другой микрофильм. Судя по всему, о пропаже данных стало известно уже после его смерти, иначе зачем было бы его устранять?

Z, закончивший излагать свои злоключения, уставился на Клауса в ожидании приказа или, что вероятнее, взбучки.

— Пейте кофе, Z, завтрак сегодня не предусмотрен, — рассеянно сказал Клаус, размышляя над своей теорией.

— Вы отстраните меня? Сэр?

Клаус посмотрел на агента, чуть ссутулившегося на стуле: лицо — сплошной кровоподтек, по телу царапины и синяки, зато готов хоть сейчас ринуться в новую погоню, перелопатить гору документов или заступить на дежурство. Клаус мысленно вздохнул: этот энтузиазм подкупал.

— Подготовьте отчет, Z. И отдельно еще один — с подробным разбором своих ошибок.

— Да, сэр! Спасибо, сэр!

— И ведите себя потише, — проворчал Клаус.

Z бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону прикрытой двери в гостиную: Дориан по-прежнему спал на диване, укрытый курткой Клауса, и Z не мог не увидеть его.

— За свое вызволение можете поблагодарить Эроику, — добавил Клаус.

От этого замечания агент Z чуть расслабился, даже смущенно улыбнулся:

— Я был уверен, сэр, что вы найдете и спасете меня.

Клаус фыркнул:

— Вы не дама в беде, Z, а офицер разведки. Надеюсь, в своем отчете вы обстоятельно остановитесь на причинах, по которым не стоит бросаться в дело очертя голову. Вам повезло, что Эроика согласился помочь.

Агент Z погрустнел, должно быть, представив и объем отчета, который удовлетворил бы начальство, и цену, которую Эроика наверняка заломил за свои услуги по спасению.

Клаус не стал развеивать ни одно из этих заблуждений. Если агент Z хочет дожить до звания майора, ему не помешает обуздать свой энтузиазм и направить его в правильное русло. Ну, а Дориан... их отношения вообще никого в НАТО не касались.

— Одевайтесь, Z, будем уходить поодиночке.

Сам Клаус пригладил волосы и критически осмотрел свои штаны защитного цвета: двенадцать часов назад Дориан не упустил случая прокомментировать сексуальность военной формы на отдельно взятых разведчиках. Вряд ли сейчас он резко изменит свое мнение.


	7. Chapter 7

Густо валил снег, залепляя глаза. Клаус, подняв воротник куртки, добежал до крыльца и все равно оказался изрядно присыпан снегом. Он отряхивался, с короткими перерывами нажимая на кнопку звонка. Наконец дверь открылась, и в ярко-желтом прямоугольнике света возник Дориан. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на Клауса, потом зажмурился и снова широко, неверяще открыл глаза.

— Так и будешь держать меня на пороге? — буркнул Клаус. Заготовленная приветственная речь напрочь вылетела из головы.

Дориан посторонился, не сводя с него сияющего взгляда. Клаус еще раз отряхнулся и вошел, на ходу расстегивая куртку, бросил сумку у двери. В доме было тепло и светло, пахло запеченным мясом и хвоей. Точно, ведь сегодня уже Сочельник.

Клаус не глядя повесил куртку. Закрыв дверь, Дориан налетел на него, заключил в объятия, чуть не сбив с ног, тут же зацеловал все лицо, согревая своим дыханием. Клаус замер, давая Дориану вдоволь нарезвиться, только обнял за талию. Уловив момент, поймал его губы своими, и этот приветственный поцелуй всё длился и длился, инициатива переходила от одного к другому, пока Клаус не стиснул ягодицы Дориана с откровенным пылом, а Дориан не застонал в голос. Блаженная улыбка бродила по его губам, даже когда Клаус разорвал поцелуй, схватил Дориана за плечи, развернул к свету. Голубые глаза потускнели и запали, под ними залегли темные синяки, лицо осунулось.

— Сколько дней ты не спал?

Дориан осоловело моргнул.

— Несколько, — беспечно ответил он, жадно глядя на Клауса. Ласкающе положил ладонь ему на грудь. — Ты же настоящий? Это не сон?

— Не сон, — отрывисто ответил Клаус. — И мы договаривались насчет стимуляторов, это вредно для здоровья...

Дориан его возмущению почему-то обрадовался, улыбнулся:

— Никаких стимуляторов, любовь моя. Только мое упрямство и сила воли!

Клаус скептически оглядел его: истязает себя недосыпом и еще гордится этим.

— Тебе тем более стоит лечь...

— Нет! — яростно оборвал его Дориан, сжал кулак, смяв ткань теплого джемпера. — Я не собираюсь спать, когда ты только приехал! 

Клаус зло тряхнул его за плечи:

— Я приехал на неделю, ты все это время собираешься бодрствовать?!

— Но сегодня Рождество! — воскликнул Дориан, словно это все объясняло.

Клаус удивленно моргнул. Рождество, да, ну и что с того? Для Клауса это был просто внеочередной выходной, который сперва приходилось проводить в тяжелом молчании с отцом, а потом, в старшем возрасте, и где-нибудь по собственному усмотрению. Клаус обычно дисциплинированно посещал праздничную мессу, но на ней дремал, как и на любой другой мессе. Рождество наступало и проходило, как любой другой день. Ничего особенного, волшебного Клаус в нем никогда не видел.

— Я думал, ты атеист, — наконец ответил Клаус и заставил себя отстраниться.

— Да, — кивнул Дориан, отпустив его очень неохотно. — Но ведь это — Рождество.

Клаус пожал плечами: нет, он все равно решительно не понимал такое трепетное отношение к празднику. Однако Дориану, похоже, и впрямь было важно провести эту ночь как-то по-особенному, а не попросту проспать ее.

— Как хочешь, — сдался Клаус.

Дориан просиял, снова полез целоваться. Клаус отвечал, но усталость брала свое: он провел за рулем несколько часов, пробиваясь сквозь снегопад, потому что авиарейсы отменили из-за неблагоприятных погодных условий, а подходящие поезда шли только до полпути. А до того он только-только возвратился из Великобритании, где с агентом G пробегал несколько дней в поисках удравшего коллекционера. Если бы знать заранее, что перед Рождеством придется задержаться в Лондоне, то они с Дорианом скорректировали бы свои планы и Клаус бы не опоздал на двое суток с приездом.

Пока Клаус отгонял машину в гараж и умывался с дороги, Дориан накрывал на стол. Видимо, с организацией праздничного обеда ему помогал кто-то из местных жителей: среди множества талантов Дориана кулинарного точно не было.

В гостиной уже стояла наряженная ель. Клаус невольно обратил на нее внимание: фигурки ангелов, стеклянные шары, позолоченные шишки — все, вроде, соответствовало традициям, но каким-то образом это была самая _художественно_ наряженная ель из всех, какие только доводилось видеть Клаусу.

— Елочные игрушки — ручной работы, — промурлыкал Дориан, обняв его со спины. Игриво прикусил мочку уха, зарылся носом в волосы. Когда он заговорил, в голосе слышалась улыбка: — Ты удивишься, но ни одну из них я не украл. В основном это подарки.

— От поклонников? — деланно безразлично уточнил Клаус, рассеянно погладив ладони Дориана, сцепленные у него на животе. 

Все эти... _поклонники_ раздражали. Дориан был не просто красив, он был харизматичен, источал какую-то магнетическую притягательность: неудивительно, что вокруг него всегда вились почитатели всех мастей, вспомнить того же Сезара Габриэля, или дона итальянской мафии, или десятки других мужчин, смотревших на него с вожделением.

Дориан тихо, мелодично рассмеялся, поцеловал ему шею:

— Вообще-то от членов семьи. Я имею в виду команду. Кровную семью, впрочем, тоже. Видишь того ангела, с помятым крылом? Его мне подарил племянник. У него хороший вкус, несмотря на то, что Маргарет разбирается в искусстве исключительно на уровне цен на лоты.

Клаус застыл. Черт подери, он забыл взять с собой подарок! Собирался в спешке, кинул в сумку сменную одежду, а подарок напрочь вылетел из головы!

— Симпатичный ангел, — пробормотал Клаус. Сам он не видел никакой трагедии в том, чтобы обойтись без подарка на Рождество или на любой другой праздник, но Дориан, с его тонкой душевной организацией и трепетным отношением к Рождеству, наверняка расстроится.

Дориан снова потерся носом о его шею, щекоча кожу дыханием, прижался теснее. Сквозь плотную ткань джинсов Клаус ощущал его возбуждение, оно же звучало в голосе, становившемся ниже, глубже.

— Если ты все еще хочешь пообедать, то нам стоит идти дальше. Иначе я попытаюсь соблазнить тебя прямо тут, — жарко прошептал Дориан.

Клаус сглотнул. В общем-то, он был не против соблазнения здесь и сейчас, но какая-то его часть давно хотела получить Дориана в первый раз в постели — неторопливо, комфортно, без оглядки на возможных свидетелей. Если бы дело было исключительно в сексе, то сгодился бы любой отель, где не спрашивают удостоверение личности. Но Клаус все еще надеялся, что когда-нибудь удастся восстановить воспоминания... хотя бы их часть... и чтобы Дориан тогда помнил, что эта пресловутая романтика была в их отношениях. А если Дориан так никогда и не вспомнит этот день, то Клаус готов был помнить за них обоих.

— Давай сперва поедим, — хрипло отозвался Клаус.

Дориан издал еле слышный смешок, поцеловал еще раз, прежде чем выпустить из объятий.

— Железный майор с железным самоконтролем. Хочу увидеть, как ты теряешь его из-за меня.

 _Скоро тебе выпадет такая возможность_ , — подумал Клаус, многообещающе глядя Дориану в глаза. И, хотя он ничего не сказал вслух, Дориан запнулся на полуслове, взволнованно облизнул губы, зрачки расширились.

На столе стояли свечи. Перевалило за полдень, за окном еще было светло. Но Дориан заблаговременно зашторил все окна, и в комнате царил интимный полумрак, свет свечей дрожал и мерцал, отбрасывая на его кожу и волосы золотистые отблески. Клаус уже признал перед собой, что Дориан красив и что эта изысканная, элегантная красота влечет его. Но в этот день Дориан казался еще прекрасней, чем всегда, и Клаус смотрел на него, пожирал взглядом, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали. 

В противовес Клаусу, одетому по-зимнему, Дориан был облачен в обычные облегающие шелка. Белоснежная рубашка, которую он надел, четко обрисовывала контуры фигуры и застегивалась на скрытые пуговицы. Клаус представлял, как медленно расстегнет их, одну за одной, обнажая кожу дюйм за дюймом.

Дориан под его взглядами терял нить разговора, то и дело отпивал воды, облизывал губы. Клаус никогда прежде не позволял внутреннему голоду проступить в глазах, удерживая отстраненно-профессиональное выражение лица почти все время. Но теперь он смотрел, не таясь, раздевал и ласкал Дориана взглядом.

— Боже, Клаус!.. — выдохнул Дориан, бросив попытки сформулировать остроумный ответ. — Если бы ты хоть однажды посмотрел так на меня раньше, я бы занялся с тобой любовью, несмотря даже на твои словесные протесты!

— Ты можешь сделать это сейчас.

Для Дориана это оказалось слишком. Зная на словах, что Клаус приехал на неделю, видя, что он не против долгих страстных поцелуев, и даже поддразнив соблазнением в гостиной, а на деле — попробовав приблизиться к этой черте, Дориан все равно до последнего не мог поверить, что все это всерьез. Невольное опоздание Клауса заставило его хоть немного, но усомниться. 

И теперь Дориан встал и, не сводя с Клауса глаз, задул поочередно все стоящие на столе свечи, постепенно утопив комнату в сумраке. Рубашка Дориана смутно белела в полутьме, Клаус поднялся ему навстречу. Руки Дориана легли на грудь, переместились на талию. В темноте, почти без поддержки зрения, остальные чувства обострились, и у Клауса волоски на теле встали дыбом от прикосновения, от теплого дыхания Дориана на лице. 

Они столкнулись носами — Дориан ребячливо хихикнул. А Клаус столько раз прикасался к нему, столько раз целовал его раньше, что даже в темноте безошибочно нашел его губы, и смешок Дориана перерос в полувздох-полустон.

Спальня была на втором этаже. По пути к ней Дориан все-таки стащил с Клауса джемпер и недовольно заворчал, обнаружив снизу плотную футболку.

В спальне окна тоже были зашторены. Дориан на ощупь включил ночник вместо основного освещения, глянул вопросительно: _не против_? Клаус кивнул: _да, прекрасно_. Он хотел видеть лицо Дориана, занимаясь с ним любовью, хотел насладиться видом его безупречного тела. Да, Клаус не был поклонником искусства и плотской красоты на полотнах классических мастеров. Но он был очарован красотой Дориана, намного более живой, чувственной и яркой, чем красота любых аполлонов.

Уложив Дориана на темные простыни, Клаус взялся неторопливо, как и хотел, расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы поцеловать обнажающееся тело. На груди у Дориана после взрыва остался малозаметный шрам, уже переживший многочисленные косметические манипуляции, и Клаус ласкал губами это место, холодея от одной мысли, что было бы, войди осколок лишь немного глубже.

Дориан приподнялся на локте, помогая стащить футболку через голову, и торжествующе застонал, прильнув к груди Клауса. Возбужденные соски потерлись о горячую кожу, и Клаус судорожно вздохнул, придавил Дориана к постели, смял его рот в жадном поцелуе. Дориан сводил с ума, и хваленый самоконтроль трещал по швам, отступая под напором долго тлевшего, а теперь вспыхнувшего с новой силой желания.

В этой близости сплелись и борьба, и влечение, и страсть. В Клаусе проснулся еще больший азарт, жажда взять верх. Дориан не сопротивлялся, отнюдь. Но и не уступил сразу, раздразнив поцелуями-укусами, дерзкими прикосновениями, ловкими, гибкими маневрами. Задыхаясь, он упал на постель, ответил на очередной поцелуй, оплел объятиями. Теперь Дориан был податлив, покорно выгибался в руках, позволяя ласкать себя, как заблагорассудится.

Они идеально подходили друг другу. Даже первая близость, обычно Клауса смущавшая, с Дорианом была волнующей и прекрасной. И сам Дориан, раскрасневшийся и алчущий, требовательно и упоенно стонал на каждое движение, раскрывался не только физически, но и чувственно. По мимике, по жестам Клаус угадывал его желания: _прикоснись ко мне здесь, сильнее, больше, да_!..

— Разбуди меня через полчаса, — пробормотал Клаус. Дориан лежал рядом, закинув на него ногу, положив руку на грудь, и это была такая приятная, успокаивающая тяжесть.

Ему казалось, что он закрыл глаза всего на мгновение. И что-то забормотал, ощутив сквозь сон настойчивый поцелуй, ответил на него, еще не проснувшись окончательно. Ему снился Дориан, и переход из сна в явь был каким-то необыкновенно плавным, пробуждение, всегда занимавшее не более секунды, растянулось надолго. Это было состояние непривычной блаженной расслабленности, абсолютного умиротворения.

Клаус открыл глаза. Ночник продолжал гореть, и в этом неярком свете лицо склонившегося над ним Дориана казалось таким необыкновенно одухотворенным... И волосы — как кудри Святого Себастьяна на той картине.

— Я забыл твой подарок, — спонтанно признался Клаус.

— Ты приготовил мне подарок?!

Изумление Дориана Клауса несколько покоробило. Неужели он производит впечатление настолько неотесанного мужлана, что сама идея получить от него подарок вызывает подобное удивление? Да, он в итоге все-таки забыл подарок... но ведь намерение было!

Дориан его негодованию только нежно улыбнулся, покачал головой:

— Не злись. Я не успел свыкнуться с мыслью, что могу получать от тебя подарки. Что ты приготовил? Картину?

Клаус фыркнул:

— Смеешься? Я совершенно не разбираюсь в этом и наверняка подарил бы что-нибудь не то.

Дориан провел по его щеке кончиками пальцев. Он мог говорить о своей любви разными словами, на разных языках, но жесты вроде этого заставляли Клауса чувствовать какую-то незримую связь между ними, намного более глубокую, чем физическое влечение.

— Кинжалы, — севшим голосом сказал Клаус.

Дориан замер на миг, а потом лениво улыбнулся, начал перебирать волосы Клауса, подперев голову другой рукой. Одеяло сползло с него, обнажив торс, безупречный, как и все в нем.

— Кинжалы, — с хрипотцой повторил Дориан. — Мне еще никогда не дарили оружие. Это так... возбуждает.

Он положил руку Клаусу на грудь, провел ниже, по напрягшемуся животу, сдвигая одеяло и оголяя тело. Дориан улыбался — порочно, маняще, не оставляя сомнений по поводу своих планов на ближайшее время. И целовал настойчиво, вел за собой, пользуясь моментом расслабленности Клауса, несвойственной ему готовности уступить инициативу.

— М-мм, от тебя все еще пахнет сандалом, — промурлыкал Дориан. — Мне нравится.

Он был обезоруживающе красив, когда отдавался, когда поддавался рукам Клауса, послушно следуя его ритму. И он был демонически притягателен, когда плавно двигался, вбирая Клауса в себя, задавал темп сам, скользил руками по груди, дразня и распаляя еще больше. Дориану нравилась эта власть, он упивался ею, зная, что Клаус не может оторвать от него взгляд, ловит легчайший стон. Золотистые блики от ночника пробегали по влажной от пота коже, по упругим кудрям, колыхавшимся в такт движениям. 

Клаус навсегда запомнил это прекрасное видение — Дориана, выгнувшегося над ним с безмолвным криком. Каждая мышца была напряжена, тело дрожало, на лице — ошеломление и экстаз.

Дориану нравилось после секса обвиться вокруг Клауса на несколько минут, обнять его руками и ногами, обмениваться исполненными нежности и затухающей страсти поцелуями. Он отпустил неохотно, а сам раскинулся на разоренной кровати, даже не подумав прикрыться. И утомленно, удовлетворенно улыбнулся Клаусу, зная, как изумительно смотрится на фоне темных простыней.

— Я люблю тебя, — с хрипотцой сказал Дориан.

Клаус вернулся, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз. Такой ответ ведь достаточно прозрачен?..

В ванной Клаус обнаружил банные принадлежности тех марок, которыми обычно пользовался. Помимо них была целая батарея других бутылочек, два халата, дополнительные полотенца... Дориан основательно подготовился к его приезду. 

Клаус встал под душ, закрыв глаза. Он с легкостью мог представить, как Дориан тайком пробрался в Шлосс и целенаправленно изучил его предпочтения, чтобы сделать пребывание в Гриндевальде максимально комфортным. И та комната в замке в Норт-Даунс... Дориан менял свою жизнь, пусть в мелочах, но шел Клаусу навстречу, словно планировал провести вместе целые годы, если не всю жизнь. И это тоже не тянуло на просто «увлечение».

И Клаус осторожно допустил мысль, что для Дориана это настолько же всерьез, как для него самого. Дориан добивался взаимности годами, совершая такие безумства, на которые не решился бы ни один обычный человек. Слишком затратно для мимолетной интрижки, память о которой испарится с появлением на горизонте нового объекта интереса. Слишком самоотверженно для подосланного соблазнителя. Но в самый раз для безнадежного романтика, коим Дориан и является.

Личную жизнь Клауса нельзя было назвать бурной. Он был чересчур разборчив и подозрителен, чтобы принимать предложения от всех желающих, среди которых одна половина была связана с разведкой, а другую половину составляли фройляйн, жаждущие сделать выгодную партию. У него случались короткие необременительные романы, обычно с разведенными женщинами, которые не питали брачных иллюзий на его счет. Теперь у него был Дориан, и это... действительно перевернуло мир.

Пока Дориан нежился в ванной, Клаус осмотрел дом. Здесь была вторая спальня с односпальной кроватью, застеленная свежим бельем. Клаус обследовал ее тоже, больше по привычке, чем по необходимости. И вышел, не собираясь возвращаться. С Дорианом он хотел не только секса, но и сна в одной постели. Хотя до излечения Дориана совместные пробуждения виделись ему лишним стрессом.

В доме было центральное отопление, но Клаус, потакая собственным смутным представлениям об идеальном празднике, все равно затопил камин в комнате с елкой. Кроме нее рождественской атрибутики не было: ни носков над камином, ни омелы, ни прочей мишуры. Сам дом был добротным, явно пережившим перепланировку. Клаус этому не удивился: Дориан любил комфорт и красивые вещи, без стеснения внося изменения там, где считал нужным.

После секса и горячей ванны Дориан был разомлевший, разнеженный. Они сидели на длинноворсном мягком ковре перед камином, Дориан устроился между ног Клауса, спиной прижимался к его груди и балансировал на грани дремоты. Периодически Клаус целовал его, не давая соскользнуть в сон. Дориан вздыхал, ерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и снова затихал. Клаус обнимал его поперек живота и смотрел на огонь.

— Помнишь доктора Вагнера?

Дориан в ответ промычал что-то утвердительное.

— Я встречался с ним недавно, — Клаус поглаживал Дориана через одежду. — Он спрашивал, как ты.

Дориан повернулся боком, умудрившись удобно устроить ноги и обнять одновременно, пристроил голову на плече. Клаус подождал, но Дориан ничего не сказал, и он продолжил, подбирая слова:

— Доктор Вагнер заинтересовался твоим случаем. Он упомянул, что предлагал регрессивную гипнотерапию, но коллеги-эскулапы его не поддержали.

Клаус и сам не заметил, когда обнял Дориана крепче, в каком-то неизъяснимом, хотя и бесполезном по сути порыве защитить. С Дорианом его вечная паранойя отступала, и даже безотказное чутье давало сбой. Если бы Дориан и впрямь оказался подосланным агентом, Клаус бы всерьез рисковал не пережить эту ночь. Или любую другую, когда Дориан мог бы убить его десятком способов, не оставив следов.

— Я хочу попробовать, — сказал Дориан. — Все что угодно, чтобы помнить все. Чтобы не забывать сегодняшний день.

Клаус внутренне вздрогнул от прозвучавшей в его голосе твердой решимости, от того, каким безапелляционным тоном он произнес «все что угодно». Не похоже, что это всего-навсего красивые слова, за которыми не стоит никакой реальной силы.

Дориан поднял голову, притянул Клауса к себе за затылок для нежно-горького поцелуя. Они молчали об одном и том же: о воспоминаниях, которые невозможно разделить, и о счастье, которое ускользает во сне.

— Пойдем в спальню, — прошептал Дориан между поцелуями.

Он ушел первым, предоставив Клаусу потушить камин и потешить паранойю, проверив двери и окна. Когда Клаус вошел, Дориан уже сидел на кровати и строчил на колене новую записку. Клауса захлестнуло любопытство: что для Дориана настолько значимо, что он упомянет это в записке? В ней всегда была квинтэссенция важности, больше деталей — в блокноте. Клаус никогда не видел записи, а Дориан, посмеиваясь, говорил, что паранойя заразительна.

Закончив писать, Дориан свернул записку и положил на тумбочку с той стороны, где, видимо, собирался спать. Клаус проследил ее взглядом.

— Можешь прочитать, — спокойно предложил Дориан. — Там нет ничего, чего бы ты уже не знал.

Клаус бросил на него задумчивый взгляд, развернул записку. По долгу службы ему приходилось читать чужую личную переписку, и всегда его не отпускало от этого ощущение копошения в грязи. Но эта записка... это было совсем другое.

Дориан раздевался. Клаус смотрел, как он снимал вещь за вещью, грациозно изгибаясь, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. Это было шоу для одного-единственного зрителя, и Клаус оценил его сполна.

Оставшись нагим, Дориан выпрямился, окинул волосы на спину, посмотрел Клаусу в глаза:

— Не возражаешь, если я буду спать без одежды?

— Возражаю, — тут же ответил Клаус. — Если придется среди ночи убегать, ты продемонстрируешь свою задницу всей округе.

Дориан усмехнулся:

— А ты собственник! — Но все же прошел к шкафу, распахнул его. Провокационно наклонился, натягивая пижамные штаны. Клаус сглотнул: он не планировал еще один раунд секса этой ночью, но Дориан... рисковал его переубедить.

Клаус постарался сосредоточиться на записке. Почерк Дориана был четким и понятным, с длинными хвостиками у «f» и замысловатыми красивыми завитушками, навевающими ассоциации с готическими шрифтами. Позер, даже в свои записки добавляет какие-то художественные штрихи.

_«Антероградная амнезия, взрыв в доме Г. Кона.  
Клаус приехал на неделю. Мы занимались любовью. Никогда бы не подумал, что Клаус может быть так нежен.  
Д-р Вагнер — регрессивная гипнотерапия.  
Я бы отдал все на свете, чтобы не забывать это лучшее Рождество в моей жизни.»_

Клаус свернул записку и требовательно посмотрел на Дориана:

— Я думал, ты пишешь только о фактах!

Разумеется, Дориан писал это не только для себя, но и для него, предполагая, что такой параноик непременно захочет прочитать. Клаус и сам не знал, чего ожидал от этой записки, но точно не признаний. Это... льстило. Но в то же время откровенно смущало.

Дориан лежал на животе, уложив голову на руки, и сверкал глазами, как кот. Породистый, ластящийся, мурлычущий кот с кинжально острыми когтями.

— Разве я противоречу действительности хоть одним словом в этой записке?

Клаус сложил записку и положил ее на тумбочку. Потом развернул обратно, взял ручку и дописал еще строчку: _«Не забыть про утренний поцелуй»_.

Дориан оживился, сел на кровати, с жадным любопытством поглядывая на записку. Клаус окинул его ироничным взглядом:

— Прочитаешь, когда проснешься.

Переодеваться он все равно ушел в ванную, под пижаму привычно надел еще и футболку. Дориан при виде этой многослойности недовольно нахмурился, но промолчал.

Клаус повесил свои вещи в шкаф, потеснив многоцветье одежды Дориана, и забрался в кровать, попутно погасив ночник. Дориан тут же подобрался под бок, засунул руку ему под футболку, закинул ногу на бедро. Клаус привык спать на спине, а Дориану было явно удобно распластаться наполовину на нем, захватив в надежные объятия.

— Я не собираюсь сбегать, — на всякий случай сообщил Клаус в темноту перед собой.

Вместо ответа Дориан потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его, прошептал на ухо:

— Счастливого Рождества.

— И тебе.

...Клаус проснулся затемно, биологические часы никогда его не подводили. Дориан спал рядом, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Ночью он все-таки поменял положение. Клаус несколько минут пролежал, наслаждаясь непривычным ощущением близости, а потом вылез из-под одеяла, довольно потянулся. Поддернул повыше сползшее с Дориана одеяло и ушел в ванную, оттуда — на кухню, инспектировать холодильник. Если тут и была приходящая помощница по хозяйству, Дориан наверняка дал ей сегодня отгул: Рождество как-никак. И Клауса посторонние в доме раздражали.

Он не знал о предпочтениях Дориана в еде и потому остановил выбор на «английском завтраке», рассчитывая, помимо прочего, сделать этим завуалированный комплимент. В холодильнике нашлись подходящие продукты. Быстрый взгляд на часы подтвердил, что еще очень рано, а Дориан после нескольких суток бодрствования наверняка проспит до полудня. И Клаус отправился на улицу, чтобы воочию ознакомиться с окрестностями и подумать, чем они могут заняться. Перспектива не вылезать из постели была соблазнительной, но не на все семь... уже шесть дней их совместного пребывания здесь.

Свежевыпавший снег скрипел под ногами, Клаус проваливался в него по середину икр. Дом Дориана находился поодаль от основного массива домов. В мутном сером рассвете поселение казалось унылым и скучным, несмотря даже на красочные рождественские инсталляции. Клаус обошел его бодрым шагом, оценив скромные размеры. Его отец жил в подобной деревеньке, от которой до ближайшего города было не меньше четверти часа пути на машине.

Вернувшись в дом, Клаус неторопливо принялся готовить завтрак. Его представления о «романтичном» в основном происходили из каких-то затасканных шаблонов, о которых вещали по радио и телевизору и которые алфавиты с той или иной степенью комедийности пытались реализовать. Например, Клаус прекрасно помнил, как вытаскивал агента А, тогда еще стажера, из отделения полиции — тот исполнял серенаду под окнами своей девушки, но соседи не оценили. С тех пор прошли годы, девушка обзавелась фамилией агента А и обручальным кольцом, но и по сей день смущалась при виде Клауса. Хотя, конечно, он никогда не вспоминал ту историю вслух, щадя гордость своего подчиненного.

Или взять агента К — тот решил погнаться за модой и устроил романтический ужин в кабине колеса обозрения. И все бы ничего, но его тогдашняя пассия, как выяснилось, боялась высоты, а механизм аттракциона заело, как раз когда их кабина была на самом верху. Агент К приобрел полезный навык утешения рыдающих перепуганных женщин. С тех пор он ни с одной из своих девушек и близко к колесу обозрения не подходил, но собственный промах вспоминал с юмором.

А Z и вовсе полез к своей даме сердца на балкон с розой в зубах. Клаус считал это дуростью и пренебрежением элементарными правилами безопасности, падать-то пришлось в кусты, хорошо хоть не роз. Зато G — признанный эксперт в области любовной ерундистики, занимающий почетное второе место, аккурат после Дориана, — всё вздыхал, бросал на Клауса многозначительные взгляды и причитал, что это «та-а-ак романти-и-ично!».

Было еще много смешных, а иногда и грустных историй, связанных с попытками привнести киношной романтики в реальную жизнь. Большинство способов Клаус забраковал, но некоторые, вроде приготовления завтрака после совместной ночи, счел вполне приемлемыми. Только завтрак не в кровати, это не гигиенично. Максимум — кофе в постель, когда-нибудь в будущем.

Но Дориан предпочитал чай, и Клаус перевернул все шкафчики в поисках чайных пакетиков. В этом доме, похоже, была только обычная заварка. Зато нашелся невскрытый «Нескафе» с уходящим сроком годности. В итоге кофе получился что надо, а чай — каким-то подозрительно темным.

Было около одиннадцати, когда запахи и шумы все-таки разбудили Дориана. Клаус как раз закончил сервировать стол, предварительно освободив его от остатков рождественского ужина.

При виде него Дориан пораженно застыл в дверях, сжимая в руке записку. На Дориане был голубой халат, неплотно запахнутый на груди, и пижамные штаны, которые Клаус заставил его надеть ночью. Взгляд соскользнул с Клауса на стол, глаза расширились еще больше, и Дориан стиснул записку еще крепче.

— Счастливого Рождества, — сухо сказал Клаус. Почему-то при наличии сотен романтических бредней никто не удосужился придумать универсальное утреннее приветствие для любовников.

— Счастливого Рождества, — эхом отозвался Дориан, сконцентрировав все внимание на Клаусе. Медленно подошел, машинально засунув записку в карман халата. Посмотрел вопросительно, недоверчиво и с до боли знакомой затаенной надеждой.

От него пахло зубной пастой и чем-то неуловимо родным. Клаус отвечал на нежный, чувственный поцелуй, очередной «первый» для Дориана. Всякий раз, стоило Клаусу воспользоваться накопленным опытом, Дориан млел в объятиях. Для него было пределом романтичности в «первый» раз ощутить сверхъестественное совпадение желаний и предпочтений, путь даже мозг твердил, что это результат длящихся отношений. Это было, пожалуй, единственным плюсом амнезии, и Клаус всякий «первый» раз старался подарить Дориану это чувство предназначенности друг другу.

Наверно, он и сам в некотором роде безнадежный романтик. Алфавиты позеленели бы от зависти, узнай они, что творит их майор-сухарь в нерабочее время.

Но, как бы Клаус ни иронизировал над собой, в глубине души он давно знал, что Дориан — средоточие и воплощение его затаенных желаний и идеалов. В работе, в жизни, в постели — Дориан был тем, кого Клаус искал, кого хотел видеть рядом с собой, с кем хотел прожить долгие-долгие годы. Можно было бы подавить это желание, оставить все на стадии «до Базеля» — это не отразилось бы на средней эффективности Клауса. Но какая-то новая искра зажглась в нем именно благодаря Дориану.

Тот день они провели большей частью в постели, занимаясь любовью, изучая друг друга и просто лежа рядом. С лица Дориана не сходила счастливая улыбка, и Клаус целовал его смеющиеся губы, наслаждаясь откликом, взаимным желанием, сладостно ленивой передышкой в череде суматошных дней. Кажется, он начинал понимать, что находят окружающие в праздниках и выходных. Главное — правильная компания.

Дориан всякий раз прикасался к нему с таким трепетом, словно все еще не мог поверить в реальность происходящего и каждый миг ожидал, что Клаус растает, как снежинки в тепле. Сам Клаус и не думал, что самые обычные прикосновения, вроде накрыть ладонь, дотронуться кончиками пальцев до лица, невесомо поцеловать скулы, могут вызывать у него такой мощный эмоциональный отклик. Вообще никто до Дориана не будил в нем жажды таких невинных прикосновений и такого желания быть рядом: физически, эмоционально, духовно. Слишком сложно для человека, предпочитающего простоту и эффективность во всех аспектах жизни.

Клаус был настолько расслаблен, что впервые за всю жизнь позволил себе откровения в постели. Тем более что Дориана интересовали не сведения под грифом «секретно» и даже не судьба «Святого Себастьяна», а первые отношения Клауса с мужчиной. Это был довольно интимный вопрос, Клаус никогда не распространялся о том, что у него вообще был такой опыт. 

При всем своем взрывном темпераменте он не задумывался о сексе, когда головы его сверстников были только этим и забиты. Возможно, дело было в том, что девочки, существовавшие где-то далеко за стенами школы, как явление его не особенно занимали на фоне футбола, драк и наказаний за дурное поведение. Зато в университете Клаус увидел это ошеломляющее разнообразие юных хорошеньких фройляйн, которые порхали стайками, как нарядные птички, и щебетали о каких-то уж совсем ему не понятных вещах. Стоило ожидать, что вне суровых стен школы Клаус пустится во все тяжкие, наверстывая годы строгих ограничений. И тем удивительнее было для преподавателей, что студент Эбербах не был замешан ни в одной драке за внимание дамы и не был замечен в компрометирующей ситуации ни с одной из студенток. Никто же не знал, что Клауса зацепила не девушка, а такой же студент, Ханс... какая же была у него фамилия?..

— И... что же между вами было? — тихо, вкрадчиво спросил Дориан.

Он лежал в своей любимой позе, закинув ногу на бедро Клауса и подперев голову рукой, чтобы можно было смотреть в лицо при разговоре. Дориан вообще любил смотреть на Клауса. Любоваться. Пожирать глазами. Сперва Клаус отводил взгляд и недовольно ворчал, но потом открыл, что это безмолвное восхищение от Дориана ему на самом деле приятно.

— Ты бы назвал это романом.

— А ты?

Клаус задумчиво пожал плечами:

— Хороший секс? — он уже не помнил точно, как выглядел Ханс, в память врезались только коротко остриженные светлые волосы. Клаусу тогда хотелось, чтобы они были длиннее, чтобы можно было с наслаждением запустить в них пальцы. — Мы были молоды, бесшабашны, и нас влекло друг к другу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы все-таки попробовать. К тому же, тогда я умел держать себя в руках значительно хуже, чем сейчас.

— Значит, сейчас ты бы не рискнул?

Клаус погладил Дориана по напрягшейся руке. Эти свербящие нотки ревности ему только почудились?..

— Сейчас я бы не стал рисковать карьерой и репутацией ради просто секса, — ответил Клаус, постаравшись вложить в эти слова достаточно прозрачный подтекст.

Выражение лица Дориана, до того неуловимо тревожное, смягчилось, губы изогнулись в ясной, радостной улыбке понимания. Клаус поднял руку, погладил его по щеке: ему так нравилось, когда Дориан улыбался искренне, открыто, без этого опостылевшего флирта и попытки произвести впечатление.

Дориан наклонился, кудри скользнули по голым плечам, щекоча кожу.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Клаус, — прошептал Дориан тихо-тихо, как будто это было самой драгоценной, священной тайной.

Рождественские праздники, а за ними и несколько дней отпуска, пролетели быстро. Клаусу удалось трижды склонить Дориана ко сну, и эти три «первых» утра были болезненно нежными. Дориан, для которого только вчера не было никаких шансов, удивленно встречал Клауса в собственном доме. В записках рукой Клауса были сделаны напоминания поцеловать с утра, и Дориан верил и не верил одновременно.

Заснеженные горы и леса Гриндевальда были крошечным защищенным мирком, в котором Клаус мог проводить с Дорианом каждый день, где они принадлежали друг другу без оглядки на внешний мир. Хотя размеренное и спокойное течение жизни Клаусу быстро опротивело, какой-то его части было искренне жаль уезжать.

Наступал новый год, и они с Дорианом в этот последний совместный вечер гуляли вдоль кромки леса, подступающего к самому дому. Клаус ушел немного вперед, разглядывая прозрачно темнеющие стволы деревьев. В затылок попал снежок, еще один пролетел мимо. Он изумленно обернулся: Дориан азартно лепил новые снаряды, будто ему было пять.

Клаус не смог оставить такое подлое нападение без ответа. Завязался бой снежками, переросший в борьбу в снегу. Клаус быстро вошел во вкус и изловчился опрокинуть Дориана в сугроб, взметнув в воздух брызги свежего снега, уселся сверху. Дориан звонко, весело рассмеялся. Он был так беззаботен, так красив и так безоглядно счастлив, что Клаус не удержался и поцеловал его, прямо в снегу, в замерзшие губы.

Несмотря ни на что, Клаус не мог бы назвать уходящий год худшим в жизни. Зато одним из лучших — вполне.


	8. Chapter 8

Доктор Вагнер не занимался гипнозом, но порекомендовал компетентного специалиста. Клаус проверил его вдоль и поперек и не нашел к чему придраться. Доктор Мозер, австриец, практиковавший в Швейцарии, имел степень в области психиатрии, разрабатывал новые методики лечения, слывя знатоком своего дела, и, как Клаус ни копал, не имел никаких связей с разведкой или с Интерполом. У него было бледное худое лицо, изборожденное несколькими морщинами, слишком глубокими для его возраста, и роскошная буйная шевелюра неправдоподобно глубокого черного цвета. 

Клаус не любил мозгоправов: не особенно положительный личный опыт в ходе медкомиссии, — но отправился с Дорианом к доктору Мозеру, который любезно согласился принять их вне обычных часов работы по просьбе доктора Вагнера.

Фотография не передавала в полной мере пронизывающего, какого-то сканирующего взгляда доктора Мозера. Он оглядел Клауса и Дориана, кивнул собственным мыслям и пригласил занять пару кресел перед его столом. Кресла были глубокие, мягкие, удобные — в таких можно было и вздремнуть. Клаус от предложения сесть отказался, вместо этого занявшись осматриванием кабинета — доктор Мозер не возражал. 

Дориан устроился в кресле, положив ногу на ногу и уверенно улыбаясь. Клаус слушал их беседу, исследуя кабинет.

В книжном шкафу со стеклянными дверцами стояли труды по психологии, психиатрии, философии: Фрейд, Ницше, Скиннер и другие. В нем же на верхней полке красовался желтовато-коричневатый череп — скорее всего, ненастоящий. В другом шкафу находились папки, на широком письменном столе — лампа, бумаги, придавленные статуэткой — уменьшенной копией Дискобола, размеренно щелкающий метроном, графин с водой и несколько стаканов. Еще тут имелся диван, по-видимому, предназначавшийся на случай ночевки в клинике либо для послеобеденного сна. Во всяком случае, Клаус с трудом мог представить, чтобы на этот диван укладывали пациентов.

Дориан вкратце изложил причины своего состояния и поделился соображениями доктора Вагнера по поводу регрессивной гипнотерапии. Доктор Мозер слушал его внимательно, кивал и делал заметки мелким неразборчивым почерком.

— Не думаю, что регрессивная гипнотерапия вам поможет, милорд, — доктор Мозер говорил по-английски с акцентом. Несмотря на откровенный интерес к вопросу, его речь была размеренной и неторопливой, словно подстроенной под ритм метронома на столе. — Я сразу довел свое мнение до доктора Вагнера, но он был очень убедителен, когда просил за вас.

Клаус остановился за креслом Дориана, положил руку на спинку.

Дориан поменял позу, подвинувшись к Клаусу на считанные миллиметры:

— Тем не менее, доктор Мозер, я бы хотел попробовать. Если есть хоть малейший шанс на успех, я его не упущу.

Взгляд темных проницательных глаз доктора Мозера скользнул с него на Клауса, потом на ладонь на спинке кресла и снова на Дориана. Доктор Мозер откинулся в своем кресле, сцепил кончики пальцев:

— Шанс есть всегда, милорд. Человеческая психика очень хрупкая и одновременно невероятно гибкая. Если даже гипнотерапия не вернет вам память, вы можете получить ключ к дальнейшим действиям. Но я должен предупредить вас о потенциальных побочных эффектах...

Дориан слушал терпеливо, хотя уже и так знал все, что доктор Мозер имел ему сообщить. И он готов был пойти на этот шаг, обдумав последствия и взвесив все «за» и «против». Три месяца прошло с Рождества, и Дориан был абсолютно убежден, что стоит попробовать.

Видя, что пациент настроен решительно, а возможно — поддавшись собственному любопытству ученого, доктор Мозер все же уступил. Клаус отказался покидать кабинет, и Дориан кивнул, молчаливо поддерживая. Доктор Мозер снова одарил их долгим цепким взглядом, но воздержался от комментариев.

Диван не понадобился. Доктор Мозер развернул кресла так, чтобы оказаться с Дорианом лицом к лицу, его голос стал обезличенно-усыпляющим, эффект усиливался мерно тикающим метрономом. Клаус отвернулся к книжному шкафу, наблюдая через отражение и следя за тем, чтобы Мозер не вздумал воспользоваться ситуацией и не задал губительный вопрос. Либо не сделал что-нибудь... лишнее. Дориан обозвал его за намерение присутствовать параноиком, но Клаус видел, что его присутствие немного Дориана успокаивает.

Доктор Мозер мягким, вкрадчивым голосом настойчиво толкал Дориана обратно, в сентябрь, в день взрыва. Сперва Дориан отвечал монотонно и спокойно, он даже вспомнил завтрак в гостинице, словно совместная трапеза имела какое-либо значение в тот день. Но чем ближе они подбирались к моменту взрыва, тем длиннее становились паузы между словами, голос Дориана повышался, звенел от внутреннего перебарываемого сопротивления.

Клаус, обернувшись, следил за Мозером и Дорианом, как коршун. Доктор был полностью сосредоточен на Дориане, а Дориан смотрел в пространство расфокусированным, невидящим взглядом. У него был написан такой ужас на лице, и голос так дрожал, когда он заговорил о галерее в доме Кона!

— Дальше — взрыв? — тихо подсказал доктор Мозер.

Дориан дернулся, словно в попытке кивнуть. Вдруг его глаза закатились, он обмяк в кресле.

Клаус оказался рядом с ним мгновенно, подхватил, не давая упасть. Пощупал пульс — зашкаливал. Но постепенно успокаивался.

— Что ж, ваш друг, очевидно, всеми силами противится вспоминать, — хрипло сказал доктор Мозер и выпил воды. — Он был тяжело ранен, верно?

Клаус кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от бледного, искаженного даже в обмороке лица Дориана. Кудри прилипли к взмокшему лбу, и Клаус осторожно обтер его чистым носовым платком, ощущая взгляд Мозера. Ну и черт с ним — как будто не было ясно с первой же минуты, что они любовники!

— Могу предположить, что он боится какого-то момента настолько, что сознание отсекает воспоминания, — доктор Мозер допил воду и налил еще из графина. — Своего рода психологическая самозащита, чтобы не пережить травмирующее событие еще раз. Чтобы даже не иметь ниточек, ведущих к нему.

— Разве в таком случае не логичнее было бы забыть один день? — глухо спросил Клаус. — А не тот день _и_ все последующие.

Доктор Мозер устало опустился в свое кресло за столом, подвинул к себе стакан с водой.

— Никто не знает, почему мозг избирает тот или иной вид защиты. Вероятно, ваш друг боится смерти, к которой был близок. И не может адекватно воспринимать этот опыт. А без него невозможны текущие события, что и стало причиной амнезии. Это лишь версия, герр Эбербах, но ее стоит проработать с лечащим врачом.

Дориан пришел в себя быстро, всего-то через несколько минут. И, увы, он снова ничего не помнил! Доктор Мозер с хладнокровным интересом исследователя наблюдал за поведением очнувшегося Дориана, настороженного, дезориентированного и как никогда подозрительного.

— Майор?.. Что произошло, где мы?!

Совместными усилиями — Мозер зачитывал полученные под гипнозом ответы, — удалось убедить Дориана в том, что у него действительно амнезия. Однако Клауса точило подозрение, что Дориан только сделал вид, что поверил.

При виде собственной машины на улице Дориан оторопело остановился. Бросил на Клауса сомневающийся взгляд, когда он сел на водительское место. Два часа назад Дориан, задорно улыбаясь, сам торжественно вручил ему ключи, а потом заразительно, от души смеялся, наслаждаясь бешеной скоростью между населенными пунктами.

— Страшно представить, каким образом я заставил тебя так возиться со мной, — нервно посмеиваясь, заявил Дориан, сжавшись на соседнем сидении. Такой разительный контраст с его же раскованным поведением всего пару часов назад. — Надеюсь, это не шантаж?

— Пристегни ремень безопасности, — вместо ответа приказал Клаус и повернул ключ зажигания.

Машина тронулась с места плавно. Напоследок Клаус в зеркале заднего вида заметил в окне высокую худощавую фигуру доктора Мозера, провожавшего их взглядом. И, хотя доктор сам по себе не желал никому из них зла, Клаус все же почти возненавидел его — за тот страх и ту беспомощность, что пришлось пережить Дориану. Это было нерационально, и Клаус загнал эти бессмысленные чувства подальше, вернув нужное сейчас душевное равновесие. Из головы не шли слова Мозера о том, что Дориан слишком боится смерти. У Клауса вертелась смутная, пугающая мысль о том, какую шокотерапию он бы применил в таком случае к кому-нибудь другому. К кому-то менее ценному лично для него.

Они выехали за черту города, и Клаус дал по газам. Машина набрала скорость, Дориана вжало в спинку кресла, и он чуть расслабился, улыбнулся с восторгом. В любви к скорости они полностью совпадали.

— И все же, майор, — жеманно заговорил Дориан, накручивая прядь волос на палец, — зачем ты здесь? Неужели ты все-таки сражен и покорен моей красотой и из-за этого окружил меня своим вниманием, полностью признавая свои чувства ко мне?

Дориан, видимо, пытался вывести его из себя, чтобы получить ответы. Либо чтобы вернуться к привычному мироощущению, где он флиртовал, Клаус злился и рычал в ответ, а солнце вставало на востоке.

Так и не дождавшись заметной реакции, Дориан продолжил, более веселым и злым тоном:

— Ах, я знаю! Тебе срочно понадобилось украсть что-то, важное в государственных масштабах. И вор для этого должен быть физически и умственно здоров. Я прав?

— Амнезия не помешала тебе обчистить одного коллекционера, — сказал Клаус, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — И заодно вытащить Z из неприятностей.

Дориан уставился на него, словно что-то вычисляя. Боковым зрением Клаус уловил его обольстительную улыбку, когда Дориан откинулся на спинку автомобильного кресла и манерно протянул:

— Тогда я возвращаюсь к первой версии.

Как Дориан сказал? Сражен и покорен? Клаус внутренне усмехнулся: какое точное определение для того, что с ним произошло! Белый флаг, полная капитуляция.

Он нашарил ладонь Дориана, лежащую на бедре, и чуть сжал.

На этот раз молчание было потрясенным. Дориан, кажется, даже не дышал, его рука напряглась. Клаус нежно погладил его по ладони, переплел их пальцы, и все это — по-прежнему глядя исключительно на дорогу.

— Майор... — выдохнул Дориан. Пауза. И осторожное: — Клаус?..

Неизвестно, что именно он хотел спросить. Наверно, набившее оскомину «Это правда?». Как будто могло быть другое объяснение тому, почему Клаус находится с ним в Швейцарии, вместо того чтобы работать сверхурочно!

— Мы направляемся к тебе домой, — сказал Клаус, предупреждая ненужные расспросы.

Дориан издал нервный смешок:

— А ты знаешь дорогу?

— Ja. Часто бываю там в последнее время.

Дальше ехали в тишине, нарушаемой только звуком работающего двигателя. Дориан в растерянности молчал, выпуская руку Клауса из своей лишь по надобности. Когда Клаус в первый раз мягко стряхнул его ладонь и потянулся к переключателю скоростей, Дориан так глубоко вздохнул, что это было похоже на стон разочарования. И Клаус не смог не взять его за руку снова. Вместо всех этих глупых признаний.

Дориан бросал исподтишка изучающие взгляды. Еще бы! Вчера — «никаких шансов», а сегодня — такое трепетное внимание. К тому же, этот гипноз... Клаус даже пожалел, что Дориан уничтожает свои записки: теперь из доказательств у него был разве что блокнот, спрятанный где-то в тайнике в Норт-Даунс. Еще Клаус клял себя за непредусмотрительность: нужно было составить записку на случай форс-мажора. Он совсем отвык от такого Дориана — недоверчивого, настороженного и... далекого, снова с этими ослепительными дежурными улыбками и навязчивым флиртом.

Фрау Кнехт оставила ужин на столе, заботливо прикрыв свежевыпеченные булочки салфеткой. Клаус включил микроволновую печь, чтобы разогреть еду: одними булочками сыт не будешь.

Со стороны могло показаться, что это дом Клауса: настолько комфортно он чувствовал себя здесь, в то время как Дориан недоверчиво следил за ним, опираясь спиной о дверной косяк.

— Сделай чай, — коротко распорядился Клаус. Дориан, помнится, мужественно употребил приготовленный им чайный «шедевр», но сам Клаус отнес бы получающиеся у него напитки к разновидности жидкости для пыток.

Дориан занялся делом, и лед тронулся. Он сперва нерешительно, а потом все увереннее начал расспрашивать о случившемся, выпытывая подробности, но при этом так и не спросив в лоб, какие отношения их связывают. Клаус бы ожидал, что Дориан в первую очередь поинтересуется именно этим.

К недоумению Клауса, чем больше информации Дориан получал, тем более наигранным становилось его хорошее настроение. К моменту, когда Клаус перешел к своему «Нескафе» — надо поблагодарить фрау Кнехт за пополнение запасов, предыдущая банка закончилась, — Дориан уже имел представление о взрыве, о записках, о консилиуме немецких врачей, о предложении Вагнера и о выводах Мозера. Все это явно не добавляло ему оптимизма, и Клаус напрягся, не пришла ли ему в голову та же мысль, что недавно — самому Клаусу. Шокотерапия в условиях близкой смерти.

— Я все-таки не могу понять одного, — пробормотал Дориан, так и не притронувшись ни к чаю, ни к обожаемым сладостям. — Почему _ты_ здесь?

Клаус вскинул на него раздраженный взгляд. Что за глупый вопрос? Разве все, что он уже сделал, не дало исчерпывающие ответы?

Дориан выдержал это, ему доставались и взгляды похуже. И не только взгляды.

— Тебя мучает чувство вины? Совесть? Вернее, своеобразные понятия о чести — ты, не моргнув глазом, сдал бы меня Интерполу, но чувствуешь ответственность за мое состояние теперь?

— Все не так! — рассердился Клаус. — Неужели непонятно, почему я торчу здесь с тобой?!

Дориан гордо выпрямился.

— Непонятно, майор. Я бы хотел верить, что ты... симпатизируешь мне. Но ты выразился предельно ясно: никаких шансов. Никогда.

— С тех пор прошло больше полугода, — возразил Клаус.

Он понимал, к чему клонит Дориан, и даже в некоторой степени принимал стремление добиться вербального признания. Все же Дориан знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: признайся Клаус вслух, то больше не сможет отрицать свои... чувства. Хотя бы наедине с собой, но он будет постоянно помнить о них. И не пойдет на попятный.

Проблема была в том, что Клаус и так не собирался отступать, отрицать или притворяться. Это Дориан помнил отказ, а самому Клаусу намертво врезалось в память, как Дориан горячечно стонал в его объятиях, дрова потрескивали в камине, и наступало лучшее за всю жизнь Рождество.

— Для тебя — возможно, — упрямился Дориан. — А для меня вчера была середина сентября, набережная Рейна и никаких шансов!

— Так просто придумай себе объяснение! — рявкнул Клаус. — Я его не буду отрицать, каким бы бредовым оно не было!

Дориан вскочил из-за стола, яростно комкая салфетку и кусая губы. О чем он думает, что у него такое злое и обиженное выражение лица?

— Хорошая попытка, майор! — голос Дориана чуть дрогнул. — Я почти поверил. Особенно... в машине. Но тебе не стоило сочинять такую историю! Ты же знаешь, я сделаю для тебя все что угодно. Но манипулировать мной подобным образом — низко и подло!

Клаус встал, растерявшись.

— Прекрати истерику, никто тобой не манипулирует!

Дориан в ярости ударил кулаком по столу, второй рукой смяв салфетку.

— Быть как никогда ласковым со мной, а потом сказать, что мне нужно оказаться на грани смерти, чтобы вылечиться, это — не манипуляция?! Ведь тебе требуется мое согласие, не так ли? Так приступай — я не против!

— Ты идиот, я не буду подвергать тебя опасности! — заорал Клаус.

По лицу Дориана расползлась жуткая полусумасшедшая улыбка — Клаус ни разу у него такой не видел и хотел бы больше никогда не видеть. Дориан словно не слышал обращенных к нему слов, был во власти образов в своей голове — не воспоминаний, а скорее кошмаров, собственных страхов и сомнений.

— Что ты хочешь сделать со мной, майор? Придушить немного, совместив приятное с полезным? Не подозревал, что ты любитель подобных пикантных игр!

— Что за чушь ты несешь! — вспылил Клаус и сделал шаг навстречу, огибая стол. 

В руке Дориана появился кинжал — движение было быстрым и четким, отточенным годами. Сам кинжал — превосходная сталь, отличная балансировка, украшен орнаментом из роз. Клаус потратил уйму времени, чтобы найти такой клинок, и сейчас Дориан готов был обратить подарок против дарителя:

— Не приближайся, майор! — в голосе звучала отчаянная, безумная угроза.

Клаус застыл на месте, но не от страха, а от вспыхнувшей надежды. Дориан не мог помнить этот кинжал, он получил его в январе, уже после травмы, но не раз тренировался с ним, привыкая. Память тела сохранилась, и у Клауса мелькнула шальная мысль, что стоит Дориана подтолкнуть еще немного, и амнезия отступит.

И Клаус рискнул, бросился вперед, с намерением лишь вызвать шок и встряхнуть. Дориан увернулся, ловко и стремительно, кинжал блеснул в ярком свете. Но Дориан и не подумал контратаковать — он выскочил в холл, метнулся вверх по лестнице. Клаус ринулся за ним, отставая на роковые мгновения. Тяжелая дубовая дверь спальни захлопнулась перед носом, щелкнул замок. Клаус выругался: Дориан как-то хвалился, что эту дверь можно вышибить разве что тараном. Либо отворить добровольно.

Клаус вдохнул и выдохнул, решительно постучал:

— Дориан, у меня нет намерения причинить тебе вред!

Никакого ответа. Проклятье! Дернуло же Клауса экспериментировать, вместо того чтобы успокоить Дориана и уложить в постель! И Дориан тоже хорош. Если бы Клаус и впрямь хотел его «придушить», то сделал бы это в машине, не размениваясь на всякие сентиментальные жесты. Оттуда Дориан бы никуда не делся, был бы в полной власти Клауса, который физически сильнее. И... дьявол, надо же было все так испортить!

— Дориан! Открой, черт подери!

Клаус прислушался, но за дверью продолжала царить мрачная тишина. Ему с самого начала не нравилась эта затея с гипнозом, но такая реакция Дориана — это полный провал! Что за воспоминания потревожил Мозер, что Дориан в упор ничего не видит и не слышит?!

Клаус снова постучал — ничего. В сердцах ударил дверь кулаком, от чего она чуть содрогнулась. По-прежнему — тишина.

— Я буду в гостевой спальне! — сдался Клаус. Сам себе поразился, насколько гневно звучал его голос.

Дориан опять не ответил.

Выругавшись, Клаус действительно отступил. Он не нашел ничего лучше для успокоения, чем выйти на улицу и сделать пару кругов по поселению, глубоко дыша холодным воздухом, в котором уже ощущалось дыхание весны. Немного остыв, Клаус вернулся в дом, осторожно попробовал дверь в спальню — не заперто. Дориан все-таки выходил? Неужели искал его?..

В спальне было темно и тихо, очертания Дориана угадывались на кровати, прямо поверх одеяла. Прилег ненадолго и провалился в сон? Неудивительно, если учесть, что до того он снова несколько суток не спал.

Клаус некоторое время простоял на пороге, прислушиваясь к дыханию Дориана. Потом вошел, приблизился к кровати. Осторожно вытащил из-под Дориана одеяло, укрыл его — тот не пошевелился, продолжая лежать на боку и засунув руку под голову. Переборов искушение прикоснуться, Клаус развернул записку, подошел к окну вплотную. Было полнолуние, и этого холодного света было достаточно, чтобы прочитать. 

Дориан писал о докторе Мозере, _предположительно_ регрессивной гипнотерапии, _предположительно_ антероградной амнезии. Дальше шло несколько версий о причине нахождения рядом с ним Клауса. На первой строчке была срочная миссия, на второй — искупление вины за произошедшее, дальше — возмутившее Клауса предположение, что нет никакой амнезии, и все это — грандиозная мистификация. На четвертом и последнем месте было написанное тонкими, словно неуверенными штришками «Отношения?».

Клаус сложил записку и вернул ее на тумбочку. По прочтении его первоначальный порыв просто лечь рядом, обнять Дориана и остаться с ним до утра развеялся. Уж если Дориан так хаотично непоследователен в своих реакциях после гипноза, то лучше оставить его в покое, пока состояние не стабилизируется.

Гостевая спальня оставалась в первозданном виде. Клаус с отвращением оглядел безлико-нейтральный дизайн. Прошедшие три месяца они с Дорианом встречались в этом доме, и Клаус постепенно внес изменения в обстановку спальни на свой вкус, незаметно даже для себя перенес сюда вещи и вообще... привык. И гостевая спальня, куда он больше не заходил с самого Рождества, теперь казалась ему неудобной и неуютной. Не то чтобы Клаус был привередлив, но при наличии выбора он бы предпочел совсем другую комнату.

Они занимались сексом до визита к Мозеру, когда Клаус только-только приехал в Швейцарию. И было свежо в памяти, как Дориан торопливо стаскивал с него одежду прямо в прихожей, поцелуи чередовались с укусами, довольно болезненными. Дориан яростно клеймил его тело, словно вознамерившись доказать и продемонстрировать всему миру, что Клаус — только его. 

Ему будто доставляло мрачное удовлетворение повалить Клауса на ковер перед потухшим камином, так до конца и не раздев, раздразнить и распалить, не позволяя толком прикоснуться к себе. Халат распахнулся от полуборьбы-полуласк, сполз с одного плеча. Дориан насаживался глубоко, кусая губы и глядя ему в глаза, прижав его запястья к полу и не давая двигаться. Он задавал темп, изредка обжигал злым поцелуем, и Клаус задыхался от восхищения, его заводила эта властность, эта хищность. 

После такой бурной близости ярость Дориана истощилась, он почти смущенно запахнул халат, нежно зацеловывал тело Клауса, на которое минутами ранее обрушил болезненную страсть. Он так и не ответил, что нашло на него.

И только теперь, когда Дориан так остро и противоречиво реагировал на все, Клаус мысленно возвратился к дневному эпизоду. Дориан не помнил его после гипноза, это верно. Но, видимо, что-то отложилось в подсознании, что-то горькое, отравляющее, заставившее Дориана сперва люто приревновать, а потом — ставить под сомнение все слова и действия Клауса. 

Не припоминалось никаких прегрешений, Клаус вообще чтил клятвы верности, даже если давал их мысленно и был сам себе судьей. Кроме того, кто мог бы сравниться с Дорианом в притягательности? Точно не очередная претендентка на роль его жены, с которой вчера неуклюже пытался познакомить его отец. Блондинка, весьма хорошенькая, но блёклая и неинтересная на фоне Дориана.

***

Клаус проснулся, не понимая, что нарушило его сон. Стояла тишина. Вдруг на грани слышимости раздался какой-то звук... похоже на стон боли. Дориан!

Клаус оказался в спальне с пистолетом наизготовку за считанные секунды. В ней никого не было, кроме самого Дориана, который метался на кровати и стонал, как будто его тут режут заживо.

— Дориан?! — Клаус, отложив пистолет, тряхнул его за плечи, и последний жалобный стон перешел в испуганный вскрик.

Клаус знал, что Дориан держит холодное оружие всегда в пределах досягаемости, но хранить дареный кинжал под подушкой — это что-то новенькое. Выручила быстрая реакция, вросшие в подкорку рефлексы — Клаус отпрыгнул, увернувшись от удара, и теперь остриё кинжала было направлено ему в грудь. Он поднял руки, осторожно отступил еще на шаг, включил ночник. Дориан смотрел на него совершенно невменяемым взглядом, в котором понемногу проступало осознанное выражение.

— Майор?.. — хрипло выдохнул Дориан. — Что ты делаешь здесь?

— Я спал, пока ты меня не разбудил, — добросовестно ответил Клаус.

До Дориана постепенно доходила вся соль происходящего, и он удивленно уточнил:

— Тут — в моем доме? Почему мы не в гостинице? Что произошло?!

Клаус кивнул на прикроватную тумбочку, где белела сложенная записка:

— Прочитай. Я принесу тебе воды. И убери нож, тут некому им угрожать.

На кухне Клаус выкурил сигарету, прежде чем набрать воды и вернуться. Он сознательно провел вне спальни времени больше, чем требовалось, давая Дориану возможность взять себя в руки. На себя Клаус был зол: Дориан не страдал кошмарами, и сегодняшний приступ — это явно последствие гипноза. Надо было не ссориться по всяким идиотским поводам, а остаться с ним на случай ухудшения.

Дориан сидел с ногами на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло. Записка лежала рядом — светлое пятно на изысканно-темных простынях.

При виде Клауса Дориан крепче вцепился в одеяло.

— Видимо, регрессивная гипнотерапия в моем случае не помощник, да, майор?

Он в замешательстве посмотрел на стакан воды, потом на Клауса.

— Пей, не отравлена, — буркнул Клаус.

Настороженность Дориана утомляла. Клаус прекрасно понимал, что нельзя ожидать другого поведения от человека, который только субъективно вчера получил от него от ворот поворот, а до того неоднократно подвергался оскорблениям и даже физическому насилию. Но все-таки Клаус очень старался вести себя мягче, нежнее, а Дориан все равно замирал в ожидании удара и так, мать его, изумлялся проявлениям заботы!

— Сможешь заснуть без таблеток? — сухо спросил Клаус, убрав записку.

Дориан затравленно посмотрел на него, плотнее закутался в одеяло, мотнул головой:

— Не хочу спать.

— Доктор Мозер предупреждал, что часть воспоминаний может прорываться в виде снов, — сказал Клаус, сев рядом с Дорианом на кровать. — Но, похоже, тебе снилось что-то другое?

Дориан издал нервный смешок:

— Надеюсь, что так. Это были не какие-то определенные события, а просто нагромождение лиц, фантасмагория.

— Можешь вспомнить что-то конкретное из своего сна?

— Только убеждение, что нечем дышать, — и Дориан попытался еще сильнее закуклиться в одеяло.

Клаус поставил стакан на пол, настойчиво подтолкнул Дориана, заставляя лечь. Потом сам лег рядом, подложив руку под голову, обнял его через одеяло, спокойно встретил ошарашенный взгляд.

— Спи, я разбужу тебя, если снова начнутся кошмары.

Дориан смотрел, затаив дыхание, с недоверием и робкой радостью, явно не намереваясь отдавать сну ни мгновения. И Клаус вынужден был добавить:

— Я никуда не денусь. Мы собирались провести эти выходные вместе.

— Значит, ты здесь не из-за работы? — прошептал Дориан.

Клаус погладил его по волосам, потом по щеке. Лицо Дориана в неярком свете ночника казалось измотанным, измученным.

— Я здесь только из-за тебя.

Дориан неуверенно улыбнулся, словно ему все еще было сложно поверить в это. Зашевелился, выпутываясь из своего одеяльного кокона, придвинулся ближе, накрыв одеялом и Клауса. Они лежали лицом к лицу, очень близко друг к другу. Дориан робко прикоснулся к щеке Клауса, провел кончиками пальцев по скулам, носу, привычно чуть нахмуренным бровям — изучая и, судя по восторгу в глазах, откровенно наслаждаясь. Он вел себя кардинально иначе, чем несколько часов назад. Клаус устало удивился, как Дориан умудрялся выдавать разные реакции при, в общем-то, одинаковых вводных.

— Спи, Дориан, — повторил Клаус.

Дориан трепетно провел пальцами по его губам, ясно улыбаясь.

— Ты назвал меня по имени, — прошептал он с нескрываемым блаженством. — Клаус...

Дыхание перехватывало от того, с каким обожанием он произносил имя, чуть с придыханием, но без театральщины. Очень интимно. Оно само по себе звучало в устах Дориана как любовное признание.

Клаус поцеловал его, уложив на спину. И еще раз. И еще. Дориан запустил пальцы ему в волосы, выгнулся навстречу. Сейчас, когда он был так покорен, Клаус наслаждался его отзывчивостью, задавшись целью заласкать до самозабвения. Так, чтобы он перестал сдерживаться и начал стонать в голос... громче... Чтобы упоенно отвечал на поцелуи, чтобы дыхание сбилось, когда Дориан увидит оставленные им же следы на теле Клауса. Чтобы забыл о своих страхах. Чтобы метался по постели, стремясь к прикосновениям, чтобы его лицо исказилось, а губы раскрылись в беззвучном «пожалуйста». Клаус и сам с ума сходил, когда Дориан доходил до грани, отпускал себя, и последние оковы самоконтроля трескались под натиском чувств...

Клаус потянулся к тумбочке — в ней всегда находился стратегический запас сигарет. Дориан не одобрял курение в кровати, Клаус не одобрял кофе в постели, но полноценные отношения все же подразумевали компромиссы, а не исполнение приказов. В первый раз они с Дорианом повздорили, как раз когда Клаус получил завтрак в постель. Дориан той ночью не спал и, чтобы занять себя, решил поэкспериментировать на кухне. Результаты были плачевными, съедобным получился только отменно сваренный кофе. С тех пор Клаус готовил завтраки, а Дориан был в ответе за приготовление напитков. Фрау Кнехт, жившая неподалеку, снабжала их обедами и ужинами за умеренную плату и, судя по всему, не видела ничего странного и предосудительного в том, что двое мужчин периодически проводят вместе выходные.

— Клаус? — тихо позвал Дориан и попытался прильнуть еще теснее. — Кажется, мне снилось, что я... умираю.

Клаус обнял его крепче, почти жалея, что они вообще связались с гипнозом. 

— Мы найдем выход, — сказал он со всей уверенностью, на какую был способен.

Вскоре Дориан, убаюканный теплом объятий, заснул. На этот раз — спокойно и без кошмаров.

Клаус еще долго лежал, глядя в темноту перед собой. Он не был сверхчувствительным человеком, да и профессия обязывала, но все равно идея толкнуть Дориана на край гибели, пусть даже ради шанса на излечение, вызывала у него легкую дурноту.

Должен быть другой способ.


	9. Chapter 9

После сеанса гипноза открылся ящик Пандоры. У Дориана начались панические атаки, ему снились кошмары, он не мог находиться в комнате с закрытыми окнами — в любой момент могло накатить убеждение, что нечем дышать. 

Клаус бесился от собственного бессилия, невозможности помочь. Он не удивлялся редким звонкам среди ночи, лишь терпеливо разговаривал с Дорианом, пока зашкаливающий страх не отступал. И приступы почти не случались, когда они были вместе. Доктор Вагнер предполагал, что такая реакция связана с обстоятельствами ранения, когда Клаус был потенциальным спасением на вражеской территории. Он предложил пойти дальше и имитировать те условия, в которых было получено ранение. Дориан ухватился за эту идею, однако Клаус категорически отказался. Он прекрасно помнил свою панику, когда Дориан умирал у него на руках. Нет, Клаус ни за что на свете не хотел повторения, пусть даже имитации!

Имущество Густава Кона ушло с молотка в счет покрытия долгов. «Святой Себастьян» оказался в частной коллекции на вполне законных основаниях и теперь временно экспонировался в Бонне. Дориан был крайне недоволен тем, что вокруг этой вожделенной картины продолжают плестись шпионские интриги, но Клаус был неумолим: служба прежде всего. Каких-то девять месяцев назад он бы не поставил и пфеннига на благоразумие и честность Эроики, а теперь был почти спокоен за картину.

К вящему неудовольствию Клауса, Дориан был постоянно на связи с доктором Вагнером, чьи прогрессивно-агрессивные методы лечения были Клаусу теперь не по душе. Шокотерапия, подразумевающая реальную опасность, была совершенно неприемлема. Дориан несколько раз осторожно заговаривал об этом, но всякий раз они скатывались в ругань и ссоры. У Клауса в голове не укладывалось, как Дориан, неизменно бережно относящийся к своему здоровью и благополучию, вообще допускает мысль попробовать нечто подобное. Что за внезапная тяга к саморазрушению?

Было начало мая, когда Дориан под утро проник к Клаусу в спальню. Ранним утром он звонил из Лондона с традиционным «Это правда?», после обеда снова торчал у Вагнера, обсуждая прогресс лечения, а теперь наконец-то соизволил явиться к Клаусу. Дориан, ни много ни мало, влез через окно, хулиганисто улыбаясь и принеся с собой аромат весенних цветов, ясной звездной ночи. Окно он оставил приоткрытым, лишь зашторил его, прежде чем театрально чиркнуть спичками и зажечь три свечи в подсвечнике, озарившие его лицо и собранные волосы золотистым светом. И плотные шторы, и подсвечник появились в спальне не так давно, сразу после того, как Дориан повадился наведываться сюда по ночам: всякий раз мелодраматично, зрелищно и незаметно.

Дориан поставил подсвечник на комод, покачал головой и приложил палец к губам, когда Клаус собрался встать. Заинтригованный, Клаус откинулся на подушки, сосредоточившись на том, что видит. Дориан был одет в темные шелка, приятные глазу, но неудобные, зато легко снимающиеся, соблазнительно скользящие по коже. За прошедшие месяцы Клаус научился различать наряды Дориана: они лишь казались одинаково вызывающими и провокационными. Однако на самом деле его одежда делилась на непрактичную и легко снимаемую и на красивую, но при этом удобную, не слетающую с положенного места от резкого движения. И сейчас на Дориане явно был первый вариант, предназначенный, чтобы произвести впечатление и тут же соскользнуть с тела. Сколько раз Клаус снимал с него такие вещи, покрывая кожу поцелуями, особенно то место на груди, где остался шрам!..

Клаус наблюдал, как Дориан потянулся к волосам, вытащил то ли шпильки, то ли заколку — кудри рассыпались по плечам, будто растеклось расплавленное золото. От дрожащего света свечей по локонам пробегали яркие блики, подчеркивающие малейшее движение: как Дориан повернул голову, как медленно потянул шнуровку на рубашке. Темный шелк, блестя, расходился под руками, обнажая кожу — тоже кажущуюся золотистой. Клаус помнил, как снимал с Дориана белую рубашку, а теперь Дориан, многообещающе улыбаясь, неторопливо разоблачал сам себя, соблазняя каждым жестом. Он откровенно наслаждался тем, как Клаус смотрел на него — жадно, неотрывно, с неприкрытым вожделением.

Он взялся за пояс штанов, тоже темных, повел плечами, и рубашка упала на пол вместе с брюками, затерявшись на фоне ковра. Дориан, полностью обнаженный, переступил через одежду, направился к кровати. Он удалялся от свечей, и черты его лица погружались в полумрак, но глаза ярко блестели в предвкушении. 

Дориан приблизился к постели, стащил с Клауса одеяло и бросил его на пол, взобрался на кровать через изножье. Потом уселся на бедра Клауса, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Клаус стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон: шоу, устроенное минутами ранее, произвело на него значительное впечатление.

— Ты не представляешь, сколько я разработал тактик по твоему соблазнению, — промурлыкал Дориан, забравшись ему руками под пижаму и футболку, поглаживая напрягшийся голый живот. — От невинных до безумных...

Клаус положил ладони на его колени, провел выше, к бедру — Дориан полуприкрыл глаза, блаженно улыбаясь, красиво изогнулся.

— Воплощаешь свои фантазии? — с хрипотцой сказал Клаус.

Это был риторический вопрос: однажды Дориан признался ему, что сомнительным плюсом амнезии стала возможность делать то, о чем он раньше только мечтал одинокими ночами. Даже Дориан был не настолько безрассуден, чтобы пробраться в спальню Клауса и всерьез попытаться совратить его. 

Но это было раньше. А теперь он влез в окно, как заправский герой-любовник, и это было так _по-Дориановски_! И Клауса посетила страшная, кощунственная мысль, что, если бы Дориан вытворил нечто подобное раньше... _возможно_ , у него и тогда был бы шанс раздеться и после этого убраться из Шлосса в целости и сохранности. Потому что Клаус уже не помнил собственные ощущения в те времена, когда отвергал Дориана раз за разом. Теперь Клаусу казалось, что он всегда хотел Дориана, что это волнующее, подавляемое влечение зародилось в нем чуть ли не в самую первую их встречу.

Поддаваясь рукам Дориана, Клаус приподнимался, позволяя медленно раздевать себя, изучать руками и губами. Каждый «первый» раз Дориан был щемяще несведущ, пробуя прикасаться и внимательно отслеживая, запоминая реакции, чтобы каждый следующий раз действовать увереннее и опытнее. Пока не засыпал, и знания о предпочтениях Клауса, его реакциях на то или иное прикосновение не обнулялись. 

На таком фоне Клаус казался преступно искушенным, и с каждым разом все больше. Дориан часто ревниво прикусывал кожу, оставляя самому себе какое-то извращенное послание, что-то вроде «Клаус — мой!». И сейчас он скользил ладонями по груди, подмечая малейшее изменение дыхания, дрожь тела. Клаус наблюдал в ответ. Сколько бы раз они ни занимались любовью, он все еще не мог привыкнуть к обожанию со стороны Дориана, к трепету, с каким Дориан обращался с ним, почти боготворил. У Клауса не было амнезии, но все равно его, бывало, захлестывало чувство, будто каждый раз — первый, до того невыносимо остры и ярки были ощущения.

Дориан потрясенно ахнул, когда Клаус перевернул его на спину, подмял под себя. Он попытался вырваться, но Клаус не позволил, прижал его запястья к кровати, вклинил колено между ногами, нависая сверху. Глаза Дориана расширились, дыхание отяжелело. 

У Клауса была превосходная выдержка, которой хватило на бездеятельное лицезрение стриптиза и еще немного, но даже у нее были пределы. Дориан и не догадывался, что его маленькое шоу вкупе со способом входа в спальню словно перетряхнули внутренние табу и желания Клауса, вытащив на поверхность те, которые он обычно успешно подавлял.

— Клаус?.. — голос Дориана стал ниже, в нем появились томные, тягучие нотки. Он прерывисто вздохнул, расслабился, по губам скользнула манящая улыбка, и он выгнулся, раскинулся на кровати, раскованно, бесстыдно. Приглашающе.

Клаус сглотнул, разжал хватку на запястьях. Дориан не пошевелился, продолжая лежать с заведенными за голову руками, следил за Клаусом из-под ресниц.

В «первый раз» Дориану нравилось проявлять инициативу, соблазнять, задавать тон близости и диктовать условия. Клаус обычно позволял ему это, потакал любым интимным капризам. Но на этот раз Дориан неосторожно разбудил потаенные желания самого Клауса, до того глубоко и надежно замурованные внутри.

И Клаусу нужно было немного времени, чтобы снова обуздать эти желания, а не сорваться в ту душную, жаркую бездну, которую обещал ему взгляд Дориана. Воплощение самых смелых, самых безумных фантазий, всего, на что только хватит безрассудства и выносливости.

Клаус не шевелился, застыв над Дорианом, который так раскрепощенно раскинулся под ним на кровати и говорил вещи на грани пристойного абсолютно непристойным возбужденным шепотом:

— Я мечтал пробраться в твою спальню и соблазнить тебя. Я представлял, как разденусь для тебя, и ты займешься со мной любовью. — Он перевел дыхание, облизнул губы, добавляя деталей вспыхивающим в воображении картинам. — Ведь ты не устоишь передо мной? Возьмешь меня? Прямо сейчас!..

На этом приказе-мольбе выдержка изменила Клаусу окончательно, реальность размылась, осталось только ощущение горячего, податливого тела Дориана под ним.

— Перевернись, — хрипло скомандовал Клаус.

Дориан, дрожа в предвкушении, покорился, встал на колени, оперся о постель локтями. У Клауса застучало в висках, его заводила и эта поза, и сама идея таких фантазий у Дориана, и возможность их воплотить. Прямо сейчас.

Стоны Дориана глушила подушка. Клаус размашисто двигался в нем, придерживая за крепкие бедра, то погружаясь полностью, то выходя почти до конца. Дориан сгреб простыню в кулак, повернул голову — Клаус увидел его искаженный профиль, прилипшие к взмокшему лбу волосы, приоткрытые, влажно блестящие в свете свечей губы. Воплощенное! искушение!

Дориан извивался, экстатически вскрикивая на каждый толчок, и Клаус с ума сходил и от звуков, и от зрелища, и от ощущений скольжения в узкой, горячей глубине. От отдачи Дориана, от отсутствия запретов. От жажды Дориана безусловно принять все, что Клаус только мог ему дать.

Какой-то внутренний ограничитель, незримый и неощутимый, лопнул, рухнули барьеры. Клаус едва услышал и осознал собственный протяжный, почти протестующий тихий стон. Дориан судорожно сжался вокруг него, снова подушка поглотила имя и восторженный вскрик.

Клаус обессиленно опустился на постель, прижал Дориана к себе, переживая внутреннее опустошение, только отчасти связанное с ярким, сокрушительным оргазмом. В голове вертелось что-то смутное и бессвязное про разрушение империй и падение крепостей. Дориан в его объятиях лежал тихо, накрыв ладонь Клауса своей, дыхание постепенно выравнивалось.

— Не засыпай, — пробормотал Клаус и ему, и себе, морщась от щекочущих лицо растрепанных волос.

— Ни за что. — Дориан перевернулся, ласково погладил Клауса по лицу, улыбаясь: — Я хочу помнить тебя _таким_ так долго, как это только возможно.

Он втянул Клауса в поцелуй, теперь нежный, а не страстный, а потом привычно оплел его объятиями, как прекрасный хищный цветок, и примостил голову на плече.

— Спи, любовь моя. А я буду охранять твой сон так, как драконы охраняют бесценные сокровища.

Клаус сонно и почему-то счастливо улыбнулся:

— Разбуди меня через час.

Он провалился в сон мгновенно, окутанный успокаивающим теплом. Снилось что-то светлое и мирное, и проснулся Клаус как никогда бодрым и отдохнувшим, готовым свернуть горы. Дориан, тихо смеясь, отвечал на поцелуи, потом так же тихо стонал, когда Клаус брал его медленно, бережно, не в силах отказаться от шанса заняться любовью еще раз.

Последовал быстрый душ для Клауса и расслабляющая горячая ванная для Дориана. Пока Клаус брился, Дориан наблюдал за ним, откинув голову на бортик. Ему доставляло удовольствие смотреть на Клауса, особенно когда из одежды — всего лишь халат, и тот отвоеванный с трудом.

Клаус заметил в зеркале новый засос, чуть ниже ключицы. Будь он несколькими сантиметрами выше, и под одеждой было бы не скрыть.

— Тебе еще не надоело оставлять на мне следы каждый раз после секса? — беззлобно проворчал Клаус. — Я скоро буду пятнистым, как леопард.

Дориан беспечно улыбнулся:

— Разве это стоит беспокойства? Если, конечно, ты не собираешься раздеваться перед кем-то еще.

— Я обязан проходить медицинскую комиссию, — напомнил Клаус, бросив укоризненный взгляд через зеркало.

— Неужели страстный секс теперь запрещен уставом? — коварно усмехнулся Дориан.

Он был явно очень доволен собой и тем, что сотворил с Клаусом. Фетишист хренов, неужели записки перестали быть достаточным доказательством их отношений?

Пока одевался, Клаус никак не мог прийти к согласию с самим собой. Чем дольше они были вместе, тем глубже Дориан прорастал в его жизнь, незаметно, понемногу проникая обыденными мелочами, новыми потребностями и меняя самого Клауса. Это должно было бы вызвать отторжение, протест, ведь Клаус всегда резко реагировал на навязывание ему чего-либо. Но в случае с Дорианом Клаус сам хотел этих изменений, новых встреч, возможности провести вместе еще немного времени. Приходилось искать компромисс между собственными желаниями, мнением Дориана, долгом службы и требованиями общественных норм.

— Позавтракаешь со мной?

Дориан замер, напряженно размышляя над ответом, словно борясь с собой, совсем как сам Клаус только что. В итоге с сожалением покачал головой:

— Мне нужно успеть в гостиницу. Джеймс на этот раз увязался за мной и закатит истерику, если...

— Не продолжай, — раздосадованно перебил его Клаус. Странно, он должен был радоваться, что хотя бы один из них сохраняет ясность мысли и не идет на поводу у хотелок, но на деле такая рассудительность Дориана не приводила его в восторг.

Уловив что-то в его тоне, Дориан приблизился, обнял за талию. Все еще хмурясь, Клаус неохотно ответил на поцелуй, постепенно расслабляясь. 

— У меня есть встречное предложение, — отстранившись, вкрадчиво улыбнулся Дориан.

Вот так и вышло, что Клаус обещал ему себя в свой же день рождения. С оговоркой, что работа все равно останется в приоритете. Однако усмешка Дориана подсказывала, что в этот день ничего не случится, а если и случится, то алфавиты из шкуры вон вылезут, но справятся без своего майора. Или кара будет ужасна.

Дориан исчез из спальни так же бесшумно и незаметно, как появился. Клаус раздвинул шторы, впуская в комнату мутный сумеречный свет, убрал восковые подтеки и прочие свидетельства ночного свидания.

Перед выходом из Шлосса Клаус тщательно осмотрел себя, удостоверившись, что ни один из синяков, засосов и царапин не заметен, а выражение лица достаточно отстраненно-суровое, чтобы никто не посмел заподозрить в нем внутреннее смятение.

В штаб-квартиру НАТО вскоре после Клауса пришел агент Z. Он определенно делал успехи: время между приходом Клауса и появлением Z неуклонно сокращалось, скоро они начнут сталкиваться в дверях по утрам.

Агент Z, как обычно, фонтанировал энтузиазмом. Клаус, признаться, любил эти утренние часы тишины, когда производительность труда была выше, они вдвоем успешно разгребали бумажки, а агент Z был посмелее и выдвигал иной раз очень интересные и здравые предложения. Иногда Клаус в качестве поощрения водил его обедать, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не давать напрасных надежд подчиненному и настоящих поводов для ревности — любовнику.

В этот день Клаус снова отправился на ланч с агентом Z, оставив алфавитов спокойно поработать без незримого напоминания о сроках и дисциплине. На выходе он словно услышал единый вздох облегчения — алфавиты принесли в жертву одного из них и рассчитывали на милость майора. Клаус мысленно закатил глаза: гораздо эффективнее было бы просто надлежащим образом выполнять свои обязанности.

В этот ресторанчик Клаус наведывался в последнее время регулярно. Во-первых, его держал однокашник — один из тех, кто почти умел не лезть в чужую жизнь и держать язык за зубами. Клаус методично приучал его к мысли, что может прийти днем или вечером с кем-то из знакомых, и это совершенно не стоит внимания и пересудов. Клаус рассчитывал однажды пригласить сюда Дориана.

Во-вторых, из окна этого заведения открывался вид на музыкальный салон, в котором и выставлялся «Святой Себастьян». Клаус терпеливо выжидал, когда эта картина, а вернее, содержимое рамы, привлечет вражеских шпионов. Дориан как-то обмолвился, что Густав Кон мог подозревать о его интересе к этой картине, и Клауса тогда как током ударило: неясные слухи о работе Эроики на НАТО никак не желали умирать, и Кон тоже мог им поверить.

Раму расковыряли и обнаружили в ней микрофильм — тот, который Кон собирался использовать в переговорах. Микрофильм заменили на фальшивку, раму вернули в первозданное состояние, картину анонимно приобрели на аукционе. Клаус обещал Дориану, что презентует ему «Святого Себастьяна», как только картина перестанет быть нужной, но сейчас она мирно висела в музыкальном салоне, пока привлекая только взгляды.

Агент Z, кому и принадлежала идея ловить на живца, был приятным собеседником, образованным и остроумным. Когда Клаус притащил его в этот ресторанчик впервые, агент Z смущался и краснел, и наблюдать за ним было даже забавно. Потом он пообвыкся и перестал шугаться, зато начал поддаваться жужжанию агента G, который никак не мог оставить такой фаворитизм без романтического ореола. Клаус подобные разговорчики пресекал, но все равно агент G ревниво бухтел, что его майор угощал обедом всего однажды, и то в рамках миссии.

Клаус эти необоснованные претензии оставлял без внимания. Он видел в агенте Z потенциал и вкладывал в него время и силы, пестуя те качества, которые считал полезными. Когда-нибудь Z поймет, что обеды с майором Эбербахом имели под собой подоплеку, только совсем не романтического характера, но пока... пусть наслаждается.

У выхода из ресторана Клаус нос к носу столкнулся с Дорианом. Z напрягся, ожидая взрыва, а Дориан радостно воскликнул:

— Майор! Какой сюрприз!

Он был не один, а в сопровождении молодого мужчины, блондина, возраст между двадцатью и двадцатью пятью, одетого слишком консервативно, чтобы быть представителем богемы. Дориан наверняка поставил бы Клауса в известность о расширении своей банды, и он упоминал только о присутствии в Бонне Джеймса.

Что за хрень тут творится?!

— Это еще кто? — мрачно поинтересовался Клаус.

Дориан широко, ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Мой новый поклонник. Только не пытайся застрелить его, мы еще не насладились друг другом в полной мере. Правда, дорогуша? — обратился он к парню и потрепал его по щеке.

Хм, поклонник, значит. Клаус критически оглядел его: крепковат по сравнению с теми полупрозрачными созданиями, которых Дориан предпочитал раньше. И смиренно сносит сюсюканье на публике, а ведь Дориан никогда не позволял себе подобного. Его внимание к симпатичным мужчинам было вызывающим, но без налета пошлости и вульгарности, как сейчас. Словом, сцена была крайне подозрительной даже без учета утренних событий.

Клаус закурил, игнорируя нетерпение агента Z. Убраться они успеют, но только после того, как ситуация прояснится.

— И что же привело вас сюда? Это общественное место, не предназначенное для всяческих извращений.

От сладости улыбки Дориана сводило скулы. Клаус, даже понимая, что перед ним разворачивается какая-то пантомима со скрытым посылом, все же хмуро проследил взглядом за тем, как Дориан обнял своего спутника за талию, притягивая ближе.

В конце концов, не мог же он на самом деле подцепить этого субъекта с конкретными пикантными планами, когда Клаус так опрометчиво обещал ему потакать любым желаниям пятнадцатого мая? Клаус не всегда сразу, но поддавался игривым предложениям Дориана пробовать что-то новое в постели. Или не только в постели. И не всегда «новое» для Дориана являлось таковым для Клауса. Но в любом случае у него не было ни малейшего намерения впускать в их отношения кого-то еще.

Дориан, повернув лицо к своему спутнику, посмотрел на Клауса искоса, из-под ресниц. Клаус за прошедшие годы имел удовольствие лицезреть весь спектр его завлекающих взглядов, от невинных до откровенно раздевающих, и это явно был взгляд, не имевший ничего общего с соблазнением. Во что его вор успел ввязаться за несколько часов?

— Мой дорогой майор, как грубо с твоей стороны заподозрить меня в попытке осквернить этот храм искусства! Разумеется, мы пришли приобщиться к прекрасному. Здесь есть истинная жемчужина.

Должно быть, он о «Святом Себастьяне». Во всяком случае, Клаус не помнил, чтобы Эроика хоть когда-то проявлял интерес к музыкальному салону до появления в нем этой картины.

— Не видел тут ни одной толстой голой женщины, которых ты так любишь, — проворчал Клаус, выпустив струйку дыма. — Мистер Z, прекратите пялиться на лорда Глория! Мы уходим.

Дориан бросил им вслед:

— Не ревнуй, майор, добродетель твоего славного мальчика в безопасности!

Клаус оглянулся, придержав побагровевшего от смущения и возмущения агента Z за локоть.

— Осторожнее со словами, лорд Глория, — пригрозил он напоследок, в ответ раздался принужденный смех.

А спутник Дориана успел отстраниться от него и отойти на пару шагов. Едва ли это поведение потенциального любовника.

Клаус сел в припаркованную машину и в зеркало заднего вида проследил, как Дориан и неизвестный быстро достигли лестницы и скрылись внутри здания. «Святой Себастьян» был хорошей приманкой, но Клаус и предположить не мог, что здесь снова будет замешан Эроика.

Вернувшись в штаб-квартиру НАТО, Клаус подрядил агента G отправиться к салону и разведать обстановку. G, обворожительно улыбаясь, бросился лорду Глория на шею — еще бы, когда еще майор поручит ему пообжиматься с Эроикой!

Результатом этой короткой, но насыщенной встречи стал перекочевавший на одежду Дориана радиомаяк, а еще агент G чуть ли не по буквам пересказал случившийся диалог крайне сомнительного содержания. Дориан, конечно, и раньше шутливо флиртовал со всеми симпатичными алфавитами, но Клаус не припоминал, чтобы эти заигрывания хоть раз содержали прямое приглашение присоединиться к Эроике в постели.

Агент G выдал умозаключения примерно в том же ключе. Могло ли поведение Дориана быть завуалированной просьбой о помощи?

F, отслеживавший через аппаратуру перемещение радиомаяка, отрапортовал, что движение объекта прекратилось. Судя по координатам, Дориана понесло на окраину города, где находились складские помещения и обреталось всякое отребье. Следовавшие за ним для подстраховки агенты D и E по рации доложили, что Эроика в сопровождении все того же неизвестного блондина скрылся в одном из складов.

— Не похоже на любовное гнездышко, — напряженно заметил агент G.

Клаус рассеянно кивнул, жалея, что не было ни времени, ни технической возможности установить прослушку.

Агент D отправился на разведку. Е остался в машине, в то время как еще несколько агентов рассредоточились вокруг музыкального салона.

К моменту, когда агент D снова вышел на связь, Клаус успел выкурить половину пачки. Новости были неутешительными: к складу незаметно подобраться не удалось, зато в приоткрытую дверь D мельком увидел Эроику: тот был, судя по всему, в добром здравии и даже не связан. Никаких признаков насильственного удержания, зато его голос был бодрым и даже каким-то повелительным. D услышал всего лишь обрывок фразы — что-то про отсутствие толкового плана.

После этого в отделе воцарилась тишина. Эроика, командующий кем-то на складе? После того, как всеми правдами и неправдами привлек к себе внимание майора? 

Первым не выдержал G:

— Сэр, если бы Эроика действовал самостоятельно, то ограбил бы салон в своем духе! Сперва предупредил бы, как обычно, а потом тихо и незаметно вынес все что угодно, даже орг _а_ н!

Алфавиты согласно загудели. Клаус поморщился: можно подумать, он считал иначе!

— В этом музыкальном салоне нет органа, — педантично заметил он, прикидывая план действий.

По всему выходило, что первоначальная задумка позволить украсть картину с микрофильмом в раме, а потом проследить, где и как будет использована дезинформация, требует корректировки. Если бы Клаус не знал о микрофильме в раме и заметил Эроику, что бы он сделал? Ясное дело, он бы заинтересовался происходящим, хотя бы из-за многочисленных ранних совпадений между появлением вора и очередным витком шпионских игр.

К вечеру у Клауса была на руках информация о гостинице, в которой остановились Дориан и Джеймс, а также свидетельские показания персонала: постояльцы занимали соседние номера, шума и проблем от них не было, на завтрак сегодня утром не явились, но этому никто не придал особого значения.

Клаус мысленно вернулся к утреннему прощанию. Дориан намеревался позавтракать в гостинице, а Джеймс бы скорее удавился, чем пропустил оплаченную трапезу. Их заставили? Как?

Конечно, был еще вариант, что Эроика удачно водил Клауса за нос, а на самом деле все время охотился за картиной, или за микрофильмом, или за тем и другим сразу, но эта версия не выдерживала совсем никакой критики: у вора была масса возможностей провернуть это и без устроенного сегодня представления. 

Клаус затянулся, бездумно глядя в окно. В какой момент он перестал подозревать в каждом шаге и жесте Дориана подвох? Это произошло в Базеле, до него, после? Тогда, когда Дориан в клинике смотрел влажно блестящими глазами, не веря, что Клаус приходит к нему каждый день? Или когда удивленно и недоверчиво смотрел в Шлоссе Эбербах, а потом льнул к Клаусу, как к последнему и самому надежному пристанищу на земле? Или когда Дориан пообещал не лезть к «Святому Себастьяну», даже если сам Себастьян начнет соблазнительно подмигивать ему с полотна?

И, черт подери, когда Клаус начал так за Дориана переживать?! Скажи кто год назад, что им будет руководить зудящая тревога наравне с чувством долга, он бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо! А теперь с трудом мог унять беспокойство, неподдельное волнение за этого идиота, который сунулся в самое пекло. Наверняка узнал что-то и ринулся в бой!

Клаус поймал себя на желании посадить Дориана под домашний арест. Найти, убедиться, что он цел и невредим, крепко поцеловать и так же крепко дать по мордам за пустой риск.

Он снова глубоко затянулся. Минута слабости наедине с собой для увеличения эффективности в дальнейшем. Как и рекомендовано штатными мозгоправами.

— Майор, сэр, салон закрылся, — вклинился в размышления бодрый голос Z.

Клаус кивнул и раздавил сигарету в пепельнице. Когда он развернулся, на лице не было и следа внутренней бури.

Расчет был предельно прост: у Эроики антероградная амнезия, он не спал уже сутки, а это означает, что вылазка за картиной состоится этой ночью либо, максимум, следующей. С поправкой на прием стимуляторов выходило дольше, но и повышался риск нарушения координации движений из-за длительного приема препаратов. Словом, медлить вор не станет.

У музыкального салона Клаус и Z сменили дежуривших А и В. Ресторан работал допоздна, и они пробыли в нем до самого закрытия, занятые не едой и беседой, а наблюдением за салоном. С торца здания находились еще два агента, служебный вход тоже был под надзором.

Покинув ресторан, Клаус и Z уехали на машине, оставили ее в соседнем квартале и вернулись на другом автомобиле, заурядном и неприметном. За углом стоял грузовик, кузов которого был набит техникой и агентами.

Потянулись минуты ожидания, переходящие в часы. Агент Z старательно копировал манеру поведения Клауса в засаде, не подозревая, что в этом конкретном случае профессиональная выдержка подогревалась неподдельной личной заинтересованностью в положительном исходе дела.

В третьем часу ночи Клаус встрепенулся. Он еще не увидел ничего конкретного, только какую-то смазанную тень, больше похожую на игру воображения. Вот только Клаус был уверен, что ему не померещилось. Можно называть это как угодно: чутье разведчика, радар, настроенный на Эроику, — однако Клаус мгновенно понял, что что-то началось.

Агент Z, заметивший перемены в нем, щурясь, вглядывался в пространство, но не видел и не чувствовал ничего.

— Эроика появился, — тихо сказал Клаус.

Z бросил на него взгляд, который можно было бы охарактеризовать как восторженно-благоговейный.

Бесплотная тень меж тем мелькнула между домами, приближаясь к салону. Потом исчезла из виду на несколько напряженных минут, чтобы появиться уже на крыше — силуэт Эроики был чуть различим на фоне темного неба и сизых под месяцем облаков. Клаус смотрел на него, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что это шоу — для них. Потому что Эроика мог бы просочиться в салон никем не замеченным, и Клаус честно признавал, что не в состоянии по-настоящему уследить за столь виртуозным вором, не имея поддержки самой современной техники. Но сейчас Эроика явственно давал понять, что он здесь.

Музыкальный салон был оснащен сигнализацией. Но что она Эроике? Разумеется, вор проник внутрь тихо и без проблем. Хотя Клаус пристально, до рези в глазах, вглядывался в его фигуру, все равно не удалось уловить тот момент, когда Эроика исчез с крыши. Он точно растворился в воздухе, чтобы потом материализоваться в другом месте. Восхитительно, если закрыть глаза на незаконную сферу применения таких ценных навыков.

Спустя несколько минут в наушнике послышался голос агента F:

— Тепловые датчики зафиксировали движение. Не знаю, как ему это удалось, но Эроика обошел систему безопасности салона. Она, конечно, так себе, но я рассчитывал, что ему придется дольше провозиться с техникой...

Агент F, любитель и поклонник электроники, говорил с откровенной завистью. Клаус хмыкнул: да, он тоже немного завидовал умению Эроики словно бы договариваться с механизмами. Еще никому не удавалось угнать у Клауса машину, а Дориан однажды сделал это играючи. Потом забыл, конечно же, но главная цель: впечатлить Клауса, — была достигнута.

У Эроики заняло совсем немного времени выбраться обратно на крышу, победоносно выпрямившись в свете луны. Он держал в руках пустую раму; картина, надо полагать, была уже припрятана где-то в воровской амуниции. Клаус мысленно давно презентовал «Святого Себастьяна» Дориану, и теперь картина занимала его в последнюю очередь. Уж с обожаемым шедевром Дориан точно будет обращаться бережно и осторожно, но как бы его самого не подстрелили. Такая безалаберность в подходе к планированию операции настораживала, и чем дальше — тем сильнее.

Клаус негромко скомандовал в переговорник брать пришедшего с Эроикой вражеского агента, только тихо. Сам он вместе с Z обогнул музыкальный салон, держась в тени и ориентируясь на заверения F, что в округе нет других неспящих, кроме уже известных лиц. И это тоже было странно: отправить с Эроикой всего одного человека. Чем они могли обеспечить его лояльность, что не потрудились организовать подстраховку?

Эроика эффектно спрыгнул с пожарной лестницы, пустая рама из-под картины болталась у него за спиной. Клаус украдкой перевел дух: вор был цел и невредим и, судя по блеску в глазах, алкал отмщения.

— Мой дорогой майор, как же я рад, что ты не проигнорировал мой зов о помощи! — пылко воскликнул Эроика.

Клаус фыркнул: еще бы он проигнорировал такие откровенные неувязки в поведении Дориана!

В этот момент агент F передал, что агенты R и S схватили давешнего блондина и доставили его в грузовик. Клаус кивнул Эроике, не размениваясь на совершенно лишние расшаркивания:

— Идешь с нами и объясняешь, что происходит.

Дорога до грузовика заняла пару минут, и этого времени Дориану хватило, чтобы вкратце изложить суть: Джеймса взяли в заложники, цена его освобождения — рама от «Святого Себастьяна». Клаус нахмурился: что за дилетанты планировали операцию? Вынести раму было сложнее, чем вытащить из нее микрофильм.

Втолкнув Дориана в кузов грузовика, Клаус забрался туда же, агент Z замыкал шествие. Блондин, немного потрепанный, сидел на полу, руки были скованы наручниками за спиной. R и S держали его на прицеле; F, ответственный за техподдержку, не отвлекался от нескольких мониторов.

Клауса блондин узнал и, приободрившись, нахально заявил об этике обращения с военнопленными.

— Какая удача, что Эроика не имеет ни малейшего отношения к НАТО и может не руководствоваться положениями Женевской конвенции, — с угрозой ухмыльнулся Клаус.

Дориан мгновенно уловил его идею и подхватил кровожадный тон, выступив вперед:

— И я жажду отыграться за ваше бесцеремонное обращение! 

Блондин явственно побледнел и сглотнул:

— Вам меня не запугать!

На деле застращать его оказалось несложно. Клаус задавался вопросом, зачем к Эроике вообще приставили такого молодого и очевидно неопытного агента, который был много хуже Z в начале карьерного пути. Действовали спонтанно? Не было времени на подготовку? Нет, здесь что-то другое...

После жарких препирательств было решено сделать вид, что Эроике удалось не только украсть картину, но и захватить майора Эбербаха. Клаус проворчал, что это объяснение шито белыми нитками, но в глубине души признавал: захоти Дориан взаправду продать его с потрохами, шансы на успех были бы велики.

На сей раз Клаус имел в своем распоряжении нужные технические приспособления, а потому и он, и Дориан быстро разделись по пояс, чтобы агент F смог прицепить все необходимые устройства. Клаус, ощущая на себе шокированные взгляды, сердито фыркал себе под нос: Дориан, должно быть, в восторге от происходящего! Ведь теперь все присутствующие будут знать, что с майором Эбербахом ловить нечего, а там слухи и дальше разойдутся.

— Z, перестаньте прожигать во мне дыру взглядом! — разозлился Клаус, застыв под ловкими манипуляциями F. — Вопреки расхожему заблуждению, у меня _есть_ личная жизнь!

Он в упор посмотрел на Дориана — тот покраснел, но упрямо, яростно глядел в ответ, перебирая нечитаемым взглядом каждую свою метку. Неужели дошло, что клеймить Клауса было действительно не лучшей идеей? Даже странно, ведь еще утром его бросало в другую крайность.

Впрочем, раздумывать о мотивах Дориана времени не было. Пока F возился с оборудованием на Эроике, Клаус надел бронежилет и проверил пистолет. Z сделал блондину инъекцию, и тот неустойчиво стоял на ногах, со стороны вполне походя на человека, которому достаточно сильно дали по голове.

Дориану было известно о пятерых похитителях, включая блондина. Он должен был принести раму от «Святого Себастьяна» на заброшенный склад — и вовсе не тот, где был днем. Видимо, похитители подстраховались, сообщив Дориану координаты места, но не позволив предварительно побывать там. Это было вполне разумное предположение, но Клаусу оно категорически не нравилось, как и ситуация в целом. Однако выбора не было: Дориан был полон решимости освободить своего человека, чего бы это ни стоило.

Клаус буркнул, что отдает должок за спасение агента Z, подразумевая иное: Z тогда побывал в более серьезной передряге, всё обойдется. Дориан в ответ только кивнул. Он был собран и внешне спокоен, но Клаус, так близко узнавший его за минувшие месяцы, видел, какое напряжение скрывалось за этим безмятежным фасадом. Ему очень хотелось сказать или сделать что-нибудь ободрительное, но все, что он себе позволил, это короткое, словно бы случайное прикосновение к ладони, когда Дориан затягивал у него на запястьях узлы. Их можно легко распустить самостоятельно, это был всего лишь трюк из арсенала фокусников, но для их авантюры он годился.

Дориан от прикосновения дрогнул, бросил на Клауса взгляд украдкой, но присутствие алфавитов не позволяло большего. Однако с учетом всего, что Клаус наговорил ему утром, Дориан наверняка понял этот маленький жест правильно.

Связанный Клаус улегся на заднее сиденье автомобиля, на котором прибыли Дориан с блондином. Нетвердо стоящего блондина усадили на переднее сиденье. Дориан, перегнувшись через него, пристегнул ремень безопасности, после чего занял водительское место.

Тронулись. Дориан молчал, не рискуя поднимать личные вопросы в присутствии противника. Действия инъекции должно хватить на полтора часа, однако Клаус поддерживал осторожность Дориана. К тому же, он не смог бы ответить в любом случае: для убедительности ему заклеили рот, что было неприятно, но не смертельно.

До склада добрались быстро. После того, как затих двигатель, Клаус услышал приближающиеся голоса и подобрался.

Его вытаскивал из салона машины двое совершенно незнакомых людей. Дориан держался с ними высокомерно, заявив, что сумел сделать то, что не удавалось еще никому: захватить майора Эбербаха. Клаус замычал, выражая возмущение якобы свершившимся предательством, но настоящий удар в живот на некоторое время отбил желание добавлять достоверности происходящему.

Один из двоих незнакомцев остался снаружи, с озабоченный видом склонившись к блондину. Алфавиты должны задержать их обоих, как только выдастся благоприятный момент.

Второй отволок Клауса внутрь склада, предварительно обыскав. Под курткой он не обнаружил облегченный бронежилет, но Клаус не рассчитывал на продолжительное везение. Он понятия не имел, в каком состоянии находится Джеймс и удастся ли унести ноги до того, как придется распрощаться с верхней одеждой.

В помещении находился Джеймс и еще один неизвестный, спокойно курящий сигарету. Всех похитителей объединяла одна черта: они были очень молоды, наверняка неопытны, но при этом с горячими головами. Это было хорошо и плохо одновременно, Клаус надеялся сыграть на юношеском максимализме и наверняка огромном желании выслужиться.

Джеймс на вид был цел и невредим: его привязали к стулу, а рот заклеили, совсем как Клаусу. Второго стула не нашлось, а потому связанного Клауса бросили на пол неподалеку от мычащего бухгалтера. Дориан на это ахнул и неподдельно возмутился:

— Осторожнее, варвары! Вы так майору все кости переломаете!

Один из похитителей повернулся к нему и угрожающе произнес:

— А его судьба уже не твоя забота, вор. Забирай свое и убирайся, гонорар получишь безналичным расчетом. Картину можешь оставить себе в качестве сувенира.

Джеймс снова замычал, задергался, но его все проигнорировали.

Клаус попытался лягнуть приблизившегося к нему человека, однако чувствительный пинок по ребрам заставил притихнуть и позволить сорвать клейкую ленту.

— Майор Эбербах собственной персоной, с доставкой почти на дом! — с удовольствием произнес человек. — А мы и не чаяли увидеть вас в гостях!

— Я бы предпочел быть стороной, принимающей гостей, — угрюмо огрызнулся Клаус.

Противник злорадно рассмеялся:

— Связываясь с вором, надо быть готовым к неприятным сюрпризам.

Клаус метнул на Дориана уничижительный взгляд и процедил:

— Он еще свое получит.

Тем временем второй из противников распотрошил раму, вынув из нее микрофильм-фальшивку. Дориан с жадностью проследил за этой находкой, медленно развязывая нетерпеливо брыкающегося Джеймса. Клаус успел распустить узлы на запястьях и держал веревку, сохраняя видимость беспомощного состояния. Два пистолета было у Дориана, его опрометчиво не обыскивали. Но между ними еще было расстояние, и незаметно передать оружие не удастся.

Дориан, вероятно, думал о том же. Так и не закончив с веревками Джеймса, он с любопытством спросил:

— Зачем вы прячете свои шпионские штучки в произведениях искусства?

Щеголявший своим гостеприимством ухмыльнулся:

— Всё-то тебе расскажи, господин вор. — Обращаясь к своему сообщнику, он повелительно добавил: — Проследи, чтобы микрофильм быстро доставили куда надо.

Тот испарился, и Клаус мысленно поставил еще одну галочку в плане: микрофильм попадет в нужные руки, а приметы курьера он запомнил крепко.

Теперь на троих: Клауса, Дориана и Джеймса — оставался только один противник. Проблема заключалась в том, что у него было оружие, направленное точнехонько Клаусу в голову.

— Долговато ты освобождаешь своего подчиненного! — рявкнул похититель Дориану.

С Джеймса упали веревки, он вскочил со стула, освободив рот. Дориан дернулся.

Внимание похитителя отвлеклось на них всего на мгновение, но этой полсекунды Клаусу хватило, чтобы с силой лягнуть его ногу. Прогремел выстрел, Дориан и Джеймс бросились в разные стороны. Громыхнуло еще раз — Клаус успел откатиться в сторону. Третий выстрел сделал Дориан и промахнулся, в этой какофонии что-то орал Джеймс.

Дориан бросил второй пистолет Клаусу, рядом с которым каким-то образом очутился Джеймс. Упав, пистолет выстрелил, снова мимо. Клаус, изловчившись, схватил его с пола, пока Дориан пытался обстреливать противника из-за укрытия.

Клаус с силой оттолкнул бухгалтера, прицельно выстрелив. Одновременно с этим его самого сбило с ног сильным ударом в грудь. Стон погребенного под ним Джеймса потонул в чужом вопле боли. Клаус выдохнул сквозь зубы: пуля попала в грудную клетку, вышибив весь дух. Возможно, ребро треснуло: дышать было больно и трудно.

— Слезай с меня, железный человек! — завопил Джеймс, пытаясь скинуть Клауса с себя. — Слезай, говорю! Мы сейчас взлетим на воздух, склад заминирован!

Клаус поднялся, Джеймс тут же вскочил и со всех ног припустил к Эроике, вереща:

— Милорд, бегите! Вас заманили сюда, чтобы убить!

Раненый полз к выходу, оставляя за собой кровавый след: Клаус прострелил ему ногу. Несмотря на причитания Джеймса, Дориан и Клаус умудрились выволочь этого агента, хотя пришлось дать ему по голове рукоятью пистолета, чтобы не сопротивлялся спасению.

Взрыв прогремел, когда они уже выбрались наружу, но все равно взрывной волной их швырнуло вперед, и Клаус выбранился, ушибив при падении свои пострадавшие ребра. Подбородок пропороло что-то острое, незаметное в темноте. Клаус, поднявшись, утер подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. К ним уже бежали алфавиты, впереди всех — агент Z.

— Ты цел? — обратился Клаус к Дориану, за которым прятался Джеймс.

Тот кивнул, потирая руку. Видимо, не совсем удачно приземлился.

— У тебя кровь, — тихо заметил Дориан.

Клаус снова вытер подбородок, чертыхнулся. Его куда больше беспокоили ребра, чем кровоточащая, но безобидная царапина.

— И мы упустили микрофильм, — расстроенно добавил Дориан.

Клаус отмахнулся:

— Все по плану, не нагнетай.

Тут же он переключился на приблизившихся алфавитов, раздавая указания. 

Операция прошла совсем не так, как планировалось, но тоже неплохо: трое задержанных, стали известны приметы еще одного, плюс Джеймс твердил, что всего агентов было не пять, а шесть: последний появился на складе всего один раз, и именно он отдал распоряжение заминировать здание и взорвать его вместе с Эроикой и майором Эбербахом, когда они появятся. Клаус на это поморщился: он не любил быть предсказуемым, а тут его действия просчитали запросто. И вообще он бы предпочел минимизировать участие Дориана в подобных заварушках. 

В штаб-квартиру НАТО отправились внушительной группой: Клаус, все участвовавшие в операции агенты, задержанные и Дориан с Джеймсом. Рана на подбородке наконец-то перестала кровить, зато ребра с каждой минутой напоминали о себе все сильнее, и Клаус принял обезболивающее, которое расторопный Z выпотрошил из походной аптечки.

По дороге Дориан молча зыркал, но не предпринял ни единой попытки пошутить, пофлиртовать или иным образом привлечь к себе внимание. Он потирал ушибленную руку. На вопросительный взгляд Z Клаус отрицательно мотнул головой: Эроика сидит на стимуляторах, ему противопоказаны анальгетики. Дориан от этого бессловесного обмена информацией еще больше нахохлился и уставился в сторону, избегая смотреть на Клауса.

Некоторое время ушло на улаживание формальностей. Обезболивающее слегка туманило сознание, и Клаус понял, что ему пора сворачиваться. Агент А прекрасно справится с ролью его заместителя, а наутро можно будет взяться за дело с новыми силами.

Он глянул на Дориана — тот все еще баюкал руку, не встревая в дела разведки.

— Я собираюсь поехать в госпиталь, — объявил Клаус. На него обратилось несколько удивленных взглядов, и он недовольно добавил: — Хочу убедиться, что мои ребра целы.

_Хочу удостовериться, что с Дорианом все в порядке._

— Отвезти вас, сэр? — тут же вызвался агент Z.

Клаус заметил, с какой неприязнью глянул на него Дориан. Отрицательно качнул головой:

— Помогите агенту А. — Повернувшись к Эроике, Клаус добавил: — А ты — едешь со мной.

Дориан пораженно посмотрел на него. Превосходное притворство, неудивительно, что он успешно водит за нос столько народу, проживая жизнь и как граф, и как вор. Клаус чуть было сам не поверил, что Дориан удивлен его словам.

— Милорд, да вы совсем разума лишились — ехать с этим маньяком ночью! — в священном ужасе воскликнул Джеймс.

Дориан кривовато улыбнулся:

— Перестань, Джеймси. Я оставался наедине с майором и при более угрожающих обстоятельствах. А ты постарайся помочь мистеру А: все же тебе известно о происходящем намного больше, чем мне. 

Они сели в служебный автомобиль, который кто-то из агентов предусмотрительно перегнал к зданию штаб-квартиры НАТО. Клаус расположился на пассажирском сиденье, закрыв глаза: обезболивающее притупляло реакции, и он был совсем не против довериться Дориану в пути. В последнее время, пытаясь вернуть контроль над собственной жизнью, Дориан пристрастился брать на себя ведущую роль везде, где только можно, и дорога исключением не была.

Клаус наедине с собой признавал, что состояние Дориана... крайне утомительно. Было трудно жить с человеком, для которого не существовало целых месяцев, верениц событий. Для которого не существовало их тайного романа, пока он не прочтет записку. Иногда Дориан срывался, особенно если упрямился и бодрствовал дольше, чем мог выносить. Иногда они безобразно ссорились по пустякам, хотя подоплекой каждой второй ссоры было состояние Дориана. Клаус отчасти понимал его: страшно представить, как бы вел себя он сам, если бы, просыпаясь, узнавал о том, что мир перевернулся... И все же понимание не помогало избегать острых, конфликтных ситуаций полностью.

— Кто она? — тихим, мертвым голосом внезапно спросил Дориан.

Клаус пробормотал, не открывая глаза:

— Кто?..

— Не притворяйся, майор! — взвился Дориан. — Я видел засосы!

Клаус, заторможенный обезболивающим, недоумевающе моргнул:

— Какая «она»? Ты забыл, что творил сегодня утром?

Дориан резко затормозил у обочины. Клауса мотнуло вперед, он громко выбранился и хотел добавить пару фраз в адрес конкретно горе-водителя, но слова застряли в горле: Дориан, белый как полотно, смотрел на него с откровенным ужасом.

Клаус похолодел: что, если болезнь усугубляется, и Дориан теперь теряет воспоминания не только во сне, но и наяву?!

— Ты сегодня ночью пробрался в мою спальню. Нет никакой «ее» — это был ты.

Дориан дернулся, как от удара. Его, казалось, затошнило, и слова он смог вытолкнуть с трудом:

— Я изнасиловал тебя?..

Клаус достал сигареты. Он свихнется, если не закурит.

— Это было полностью добровольно. — Дориан по-прежнему сидел, не шелохнувшись, и Клаус встревоженно добавил: — Ты действительно этого не помнишь?

Черт подери, неужели болезнь прогрессирует, вместо того чтобы отступать?!

Дориан отмер, вздохнул.

— Меня накачали снотворным, когда увели из гостиницы. Я проснулся с воспоминаниями о...

— О Базеле, — закончил Клаус. Его затопило облегчение, он откинулся на спинку сиденья, так и не вытащив сигарету. — Я подумал, что у тебя ухудшение.

— Значит, ты и правда знаешь о... моем состоянии, — скомканно закончил Дориан.

Клаус пожалел, что выпил обезболивающее. Мысли в голове были тяжелыми и неповоротливыми, ему не нравилось заявление Дориана ни по тону, ни по содержанию, но он не мог четко сформулировать, что именно не так. И тем более не знал, что сказать, чтобы повернуть размышления Дориана в правильное русло.

Поэтому вместо объяснений Клаус притянул его к себе и поцеловал, встретив какое-то изумленное, быстро исчезнувшее сопротивление, сменившееся лихорадочной, ненасытной жадностью.

Клаус мог сколько угодно долго отрицать необходимость жёстких мер, пока дело касалось только их личных отношений. Но он не мог закрывать глаза на то, что Дориан с провалами в памяти легко мог стать жертвой вражеской разведки. Выбирая между необходимостью собственноручно устроить Дориану встряску и гипотетическим выбором между Дорианом и долгом, Клаус однозначно предпочитал встряску. Сейчас, когда разум был затуманен медикаментами, это казалось почти легко.

Отстранившись от Дориана, Клаус погладил его по щеке большим пальцем. Может быть, Дориан прав. Может быть, стоит рискнуть, чтобы отныне ничего не забывать. Чтобы Дориан не косился на него с подозрением, ожидая удар вместо поцелуя. Чтобы помнил каждое мгновение, что они провели вместе и порознь. Раньше Клаус не осознавал, как много значат воспоминания и как сложно строить нормальную жизнь без них.

— Поехали дальше, — устало сказал Клаус. — Чем скорее закончим, тем скорее доберемся до Шлосса.

Дориан улыбнулся недоверчиво:

— Это что, приглашение?

Клаус подавил тяжелый вздох. Сколько раз этот диалог повторялся в той или иной вариации...

— Ja, — терпеливо ответил он. — Это приглашение. Твоя комната в Шлоссе Эбербах ждет тебя. Всегда ждет.


	10. Chapter 10

Они договорились провести несколько дней в Гриндевальде, но Клаус безбожно опаздывал — на целые сутки.

Когда он наконец-то приехал, Дориан спал. Снился, видимо, очередной кошмар: стоны, разносящиеся в удушающей июньской жаре, не имели ничего общего с теми чувственными звуками, которые Дориан издавал от удовольствия. Сейчас это были подвывания, полные ужаса и безысходности. Дориан метался по сбившимся простыням, стонал, не в силах проснуться. Он изматывал себя бодрствованием, проваливался в сон и не мог самостоятельно очнуться от кошмаров. Из-за этого он снова не спал, и круг замыкался. Дориан словно опускался в глубины ада, улучшения не наступало.

Клаус сел рядом с ним на кровати, нежно погладил искаженное лицо, шепча всякую утешительную чепуху. Дориан постепенно успокаивался, его дыхание становилось ровным и глубоким, лицо понемногу расслабилось. Лоб был влажный от пота, Клаус убрал с него прилипшие волосы, ощущая отчаянную, злую беспомощность. Рядом с ним Дориан парадоксальным образом успокаивался, это верно. Но обычно они не были вместе, и Клаус не мог оставаться подле Дориана, оберегая его сон. Как надолго хватит ему здоровья бодрствовать сутки напролет, а потом метаться в кошмарах, снова не получая необходимый отдых?..

Клаус провел рядом с Дорианом много времени, пока не понял, что его самого вот-вот сморит. Он уходил в соседнюю спальню с явным неудовольствием: ему бы хотелось остаться с Дорианом, провести с ним всю ночь и проснуться вместе. Но он до сих пор считал, что совместное пробуждение – это слишком сильный стресс, хотя и понимал, что для Дориана обнаружить его в собственном доме тоже является огромным потрясением. Не в первый раз Клаус задумался о том, чтобы и правда спать вместе до утра. Скорее всего, он проснется раньше и уйдет, пока Дориан еще ничего не понял. А если и нет... Дориан столько раз говорил, что для него проснуться с Клаусом вместе сродни сбывшейся мечте, что мелькала мысль уступить им обоим. 

...Когда Клаус открыл глаза, Дориан сидел на краешке кровати, одетый и при полном параде. Клаус легко мог реконструировать в воображении его действия час или два назад: Дориан проснулся, не понимая, почему он находится в своем доме в Гриндевальде вместо гостиницы в Базеле. Обнаружил в кулаке смятую записку. Прочитал ее, не поверил. Перечитал, прослушал аудиозапись. Отправился в соседнюю спальню, но остановился на пороге, как вкопанный, глядя на Клауса, но не рискуя приблизиться. Потом вышел, покружил по своей спальне, вернулся, чтобы поглядеть снова, убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают, и Клаус вправду находится у него дома.

Наверно, потом Дориан все же вышел, принял душ, прислушиваясь к происходящему в доме. Заглянул в спальню к Клаусу — вроде бы просто проверить, но с надеждой застать его бодрствующим. Ушел, немного разочарованный. Оделся, наверняка задохнувшись от избытка чувств, когда обнаружил в шкафу вместе со своими вещами одежду, принадлежащую Клаусу.

Потом... потом, видимо, пришел сюда, сел с краю постели и молча смотрел, совсем как сам Клаус — ночью.

— Доброе утро? — сомневающимся, неуверенным тоном поздоровался Дориан.

Круги у него под глазами стали еще темнее, чем были, когда они виделись в последний раз. За минувшее с момента неудавшейся гипнотерапии время Дориан похудел, его щеки ввалились, скулы стали острее. Он выглядел старше своих лет, усталым и измученным, несмотря на ясную улыбку, которая расцвела на лице, стоило Клаусу потянуться к нему, прикоснуться к руке.

Не оставляло дежавю. Это утро было поразительно похоже на то, когда Дориан уезжал из Шлосса Эбербах осенью: тогда он тоже пришел к Клаусу, тоже целовал осторожно-нежно, тоже улыбался удивленно и радостно.

— Я действительно готовлю тебе кофе по утрам? — счастливым полушепотом спросил Дориан, поглаживая Клауса по лицу кончиками пальцев. Он явно все еще с трудом верил в происходящее. Очевидно, его окончательно смутила упомянутая в записке или аудиозаписи маленькая традиция угощать Клауса собственноручно сваренным кофе.

Клаус кивнул.

— И ты его действительно пьешь, а не выливаешь мне на голову? — тихо рассмеялся Дориан.

Клаус усмехнулся:

— У тебя получается отличный кофе, такой жаль переводить впустую.

Дориан улыбнулся увереннее и шире:

— Сегодня я приготовлю тебе лучший напиток!

Клаус снова молча кивнул. Дориан всякий раз обещал ему «лучший кофе», не помня, как говорил ровно те же слова в предыдущие встречи. Клаус помнил тысячи мелочей, фраз, взглядов, а Дориан — ни одного. В его сожженных записках нашлась бы гора компрометирующих Клауса сведений, но ничего из этого не было в сознании Дориана. И, хотя Клаус привык к его реакциям, мог предугадать их и раз от раза говорил, что с амнезией можно нормально жить, в душе хотелось, чтобы Дориан ничего не забывал. Пусть бы он не вспомнил то, что было раньше: они бы создали новые воспоминания. Но лишь бы он больше ничего не забывал.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Клаус устало потер лицо руками. Он не собирался отступаться и рвать отношения, несмотря на опасения Дориана, но такая жизнь была... неполноценной. Поначалу Клаус опрометчиво полагал, что его памяти хватит на двоих. Однако теперь вынужден был признать, что ему недостает отдачи от Дориана. И он даже представить не мог, каково самому Дориану от осознания, сколько всего он испытал, не запомнив. Жить одним днем оказалось совсем не так весело и беззаботно, как ожидалось.

Дориан на кухне варил кофе. Он старался разнообразить вкусы, угощая Клауса кофе по-турецки, и кофе с перцем и солью, и кофе с ликером, и с взбитыми сливками, и гляссе. Какие-то вкусы нравились Клаусу больше, какие-то меньше, но самым сладостным, самым прекрасным было осознание, что Дориан так старается именно для него. Это для Клауса Дориан доставал турку с чеканкой, для него молол кофейное зерно в ручной кофемолке, для него, сосредоточенно хмурясь, отмерял необходимое количество воды. Дориан мог бы молчать, ни разу не заявить о своих чувствах вслух — Клаусу было достаточно того, что Дориан для него делал.

Но самому Дориану были важны слова. Возможно, из-за амнезии, ведь он не помнил, что Клаус делал неделю или месяц назад. А могло быть и так, что Дориану вообще хотелось слышать от Клауса признания: шепотом, или нарочито сухим тоном, или по телефону, или как угодно еще.

Клаус подошел к Дориану, колдовавшему над второй порцией кофе. На столе стоял пакет молока и высокий стеклянный бокал. Планируется латте? Клаус был готов попробовать. С Дорианом всегда хотелось пробовать новое, больше и больше, пока, наконец, эта потребность не переборола какое-то необъяснимое внутреннее сопротивление в Клаусе.

Он оперся руками о стол по обе стороны от Дориана, поцеловав его в плечо через футболку. Дориан застыл, потом расслабился, прижавшись спиной к груди Клауса. Ему нравились такие маленькие неожиданные знаки внимания. Было несложно его порадовать — после всех этих месяцев.

Немного отстранившись, Клаус достал из кармана брюк цепочку с медальоном и под изумленный возглас надел ее Дориану на шею. Железные розы все-таки нашли своего почитателя. Вместо собственной или совместной фотографии Клаус вставил в медальон фотографию «Мужчины в пурпурном» — из-за размеров вместилось только лицо и часть шляпы, но Дориан все равно ахнул и рассмеялся:

— Это подарок на грядущий день рождения или взятка?

— Ни то, ни другое. Это... просто так.

Забытый кофе, зашипев, выкипел из турки. Дориан бросился спасать свой кулинарный шедевр. Клаус молча наблюдал за ним, медленно выкуривая сигарету. В голове навязчиво вертелись слова доктора Вагнера: он предлагал доверить «шокотерапию» кому-то, кто не будет столь эмоционально вовлечен. Клаус прикидывал так и эдак, но не мог представить обстоятельства, при которых доверил бы жизнь и благополучие Дориана кому-то другому. Себя он знал, себя он мог контролировать. Кого-то другого — нет.

— Лучший кофе готов! — с улыбкой возвестил Дориан, поставив на стол перед Клаусом бокал с латте. Как ни странно, он не повторялся в утренних напитках. Клаус бы не удивился узнать, что в записках есть указание, что лучше приготовить.

Себе Дориан сделал чай и сел напротив, неприкрыто сияя от счастья позавтракать вместе. Клаус смотрел на него, слушал его, но внутри всё тревожно, протестующе сжималось. Дориан делал железного майора пристрастным, эгоистичным и нерешительным, как бы страшно и смешно это ни звучало. У Клауса рука не поднималась сделать то, что от него требовали доктор Вагнер и сам Дориан. И от этого он чувствовал себя еще более паршиво.

В какой-то момент Дориан замолк на полуслове, пытливо посмотрел Клаусу в глаза.

— Размышляешь о том, стоит ли рискнуть? — без перехода спросил он. И уточнений не требовалось.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дориан улыбнулся и беззаботно продолжил:

— Ты мог бы сделать мне отличный подарок на день рождения. Воспоминания — бесценны.

Несмотря на веселый тон и нарочитую легкость, с которой Дориан рассуждал о таких вещах, в его словах угадывалась беспросветная горечь.

Клаус с грохотом поставил стакан, вскочил из-за стола.

— Твою мать, Дориан, ты хоть понимаешь, о чем толкуешь?! Ты предлагаешь мне довести тебя до смерти!

Бессилие и оттого агрессия были направлены на Дориана — слабое место, брешь в броне. Клаус говорил ему «нет», переступая через себя, игнорируя рациональные доводы. А Дориан только подливал масла в огонь, жажда вернуться к нормальной жизни пересилила даже засевший глубоко внутри страх снова оказаться на пороге смерти.

И Клаус не мог признаться даже себе, что в нем угнездился страх потерять Дориана. Их жизнь была полна приключений и опасностей, но поймать шальную пулю совсем не то же самое, что своими руками подвести Дориана к порогу смерти, заставить снова пережить мучительную агонию.

— Зато ты наконец-то сможешь сделать то, чем давно грозился...

Дориан, наверно, пытался неловко пошутить. Но от этого замечания Клауса затопила ярость вперемешку с острым чувством вины, он схватил поднявшегося Дориана за запястье, дернул на себя, едва не ударив об угол стола:

— Не смей говорить так!

Дориан смотрел на него расширившимися глазами, потом моргнул, подался вперед, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи.

— Прости, — глухо прошептал Дориан. — Я не имел в виду ничего такого.

Клаус прижал его к себе, и какое-то время они стояли молча, вцепившись друг в друга в отчаянной, сомнительной попытке удержать и друг друга, и этот миг пронзительной, болезненной близости.

— Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, — выдавил Клаус.

Ему казалось, что Дориан сейчас видит его насквозь и может сделать с ним все что угодно. Заставить пойти на любые уступки, совершить самые безумные поступки.

— Я люблю тебя, — совсем тихо добавил Клаус, не давая Дориану отстраниться и взглядом смутить окончательно. Кажется, он никогда еще не прикладывал столько усилий к тому, чтобы произнести всего несколько слов.

Дориан обнял его крепче, прильнул всем возбужденно напрягшимся телом.

— Скажи это еще раз?..

Клаус повторил, едва выталкивая из себя слова. В тот момент он был уверен, что больше никогда в жизни не станет произносить это снова. Только здесь и сейчас, только для Дориана. В порядке исключения. Всего один раз.

***

Прочитав в газете о дерзком ограблении, Клаус немедленно позвонил в Лондон, невзирая на ранний час. Дориан ответил сразу; судя по голосу, он еще не ложился.

— Что за волнения, мой дорогой майор? — довольно промурлыкал Дориан. — Я собираюсь лечь спать и забыть об этом происшествии. Буквально.

— А тебе нравится ходить по краю, да? — проворчал Клаус.

Эроика был, как всегда, великолепен, но его страсть к позерству грозила обернуться бедой. Зачем, на милость, давать Интерполу хоть малейшие основания подумать о графе Глория в связи с этим ограблением? Но нет, Эроике было обязательно сыграть на своей амнезии и посмеяться над полицией, в очередной раз ускользнув у всех из-под носа!

— Все под контролем, любовь моя. Но если что-то пойдет не по плану, ты же навестишь меня в тюрьме?

Клаус выдохнул сигаретный дым, посмотрел в окно — едва-едва начавшийся август был чуть более раскаленным, чем до того июнь и июль. Немного мучила совесть из-за того, что Клаус не смог провести день рождения Дориана с ним, но служба была прежде всего. Сам Дориан сделал себе замечательный подарок в виде этого ограбления.

— Амнезия на тебя дурно влияет. Раньше твои шуточки не были пропитаны черным юмором.

В трубке послышался вздох. Клаус задумался, насколько он рассчитан, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление.

— Говорят, у большинства больных характер меняется к худшему. Я не считаю себя больным, но характер все равно становится более скверным.

— Может, это от того, что ты стал проводить больше времени со мной, — бездумно ответил Клаус, отвлекшись на розовые кусты в саду. Насколько приемлемо будет отправить Эроике букет «Эроики» с запоздалыми поздравлениями?..

Они проговорили еще какое-то время, совершенно не по делу. Клаус поглядывал на часы: он рисковал прийти на работу к началу рабочего дня, а не на несколько часов раньше, как это бывало обычно. Удивительно, насколько Дориан мог смещать его приоритеты, не прикладывая к этому ни малейших усилий.

— Я люблю тебя, Клаус, — шепнул Дориан на прощание.

— Я знаю. Взаимно.

Повесив трубку, Клаус побуравил взглядом телефонный аппарат, словно именно он был виноват в раздражающе участившихся несовпадениях. Идея использовать выходные по прямому назначению и просто улететь в Лондон в пятницу вечером казалась как никогда привлекательной.

Впрочем, романтическим порывам Клауса не суждено было сбыться. В ночь на четверг он вместе с агентом Z отбыл в Амстердам. Часть алфавитов прорабатывала возможные каналы утечки информации, а еще часть — приглядывала за коллекционером, который согласился сотрудничать после того, как его приперли к стенке. Клаус и Z, в свою очередь, отправились на поиски курьера с микрофильмом — его, как и еще нескольких, выдал коллекционер. Действовать надо было быстро, на их стороне фактор неожиданности. Но стоит упустить микрофильм, как труды последних месяцев пойдут прахом. На сей раз на кону стояла реальная информация, а не фальшивка.

В гостинице им, отсыпав тысячу извинений, выдали ключ от номера с двуспальной кроватью — проводился чемпионат страны по футболу, и в Амстердам прибыли толпы болельщиков. Клаус мысленно поморщился: после того, как ему пришлось спать вместе с Лоуренсом, вынужденные совместные ночевки вызывали резкое отторжение.

— Ваша девушка не будет ревновать? — неловко пошутил Z, растерянно оглядывая широкое ложе — мечту новобрачных.

— Не будет, — сухо ответил Клаус.

Z взглянул на него украдкой, разочарованный и удивленный. Клаус не собирался посвящать его в подробности своей личной жизни, но сообщить, что шансов на взаимность — ноль, счел необходимым. Да и Дориан, чего греха таить, _будет_ ревновать. Если, конечно же, узнает. А он вряд ли узнает, находясь за километры от Амстердама.

Обследовав номер и убедившись, что никаких лишних устройств в нем нет, Клаус и Z устроились спать. Z, как и ожидал Клаус, был беспроблемным соседом по койке, разве что его смущенные взгляды исподтишка немного раздражали. В иное время Клаус не обратил бы на это особого внимания, но сейчас он постоянно держал в мыслях Дориана и старался учитывать специфику что его состояния, что их отношений в целом. А Дориан то был безмерно счастлив случившейся взаимности, то искал подвох в словах и поступках Клауса. Естественно, на таком фоне Клаус не собирался давать Дориану ни единого повода для лишнего беспокойства.

Наутро Клаус и Z, наскоро позавтракав, отправились в квартал, где жил в отеле курьер. По словам коллекционера, в Амстердам он прибыл под видом болельщика и должен был встретиться с местным ценителем изобразительного искусства, получить сувенир на память и тут же отбыть домой. У Клауса и Z были несколько следящих устройств и полное описание курьера. Арестовать его было решительно не за что, поэтому первоочередной задачей стало перехватить микрофильм и незаметно прикрепить на курьера технику. Агент F заверял, что устройства абсолютно надежны и передадут любой достаточно громкий звук на станцию, находящуюся в предместьях Амстердама. Разумеется, курьер обнаружит жучок на себе, но, по мнению F, до этого он может связаться со своим начальством и сообщить что-нибудь интересное.

Клаус не любил сидеть в засадах, ему по душе были погони, драки, любые активные действия. Однако суровая правда заключалась в том, что основная часть работы разведчика проходила в кабинетах — аналитика, планирование, отчеты, совещания. Все это, как и слежка за объектом, предполагало терпеливость и усидчивость.

Z был чем-то похож на Клауса — ему тоже хотелось действовать, а не сидеть на месте. Агентом Z руководило среди прочего желание выделиться, обратить на себя внимание майора. Выслужиться и подняться по карьерной лестнице Z, разумеется, хотел, но еще он жаждал совершить подвиг, сделать нечто такое, что превратит его в героя в глазах майора Эбербаха. Поэтому Клаус старался держать Z в поле зрения, чтобы направлять его бушующую энергию в нужное русло.

Долго ждать курьера не пришлось. Он встречался с местным коллекционером в кафе неподалеку от отеля — Клаус зашел туда же, а Z остался снаружи, смешавшись с пестрой толпой молодежи на набережной.

Не успел Клаус пригубить заказанный для отвода глаз кофе, как курьер встал из-за стола и направился в сторону уборной. Коллекционер оставался на месте, наслаждаясь своим напитком и десертом — внушительным пирожным, даже на вид слишком сладким. Он лениво поглядывал по сторонам и в окно, всячески демонстрируя, что ожидает своего отлучившегося собеседника. Клаусу же было вполне очевидно, что курьер не собирается возвращаться. Разделиться с агентом Z было разумным решением.

Клаус покинул кафе, не допив кофе — довольно мерзкий, у Дориана получается куда лучше. На улице он свернул налево — Клаус заметил через окно, в какую сторону направился минутой ранее Z.

За самим Клаусом слежки не было, как он заключил спустя пару кварталов. Впереди маячила спина агента Z, одетого в белоснежную футболку. Многие туристы были в светлом, Z не выделялся, однако его было легко упустить из виду. Клаус прибавил шаг, петляя вслед за своим подчиненным по набережной и мостам, перекинутым над водой. То и дело проплывали лодки, битком набитые туристами с фотоаппаратами. В воздухе стоял веселый гомон, как всегда в разгар туристического сезона.

В какой-то момент курьер поднялся на очередной мост, остановился на нем, как бы любуясь городским пейзажем. Клаус ругнулся сквозь зубы, увидев, что Z последовал за ним.

Дальше произошло нечто неожиданное. Курьер, судя по всему, спросил что-то у прохожего, которым оказался агент Z. Тот ответил. Клаус был слишком далеко, чтобы что-то услышать или хотя бы прочитать по губам. 

Зато Клаус увидел, как завязалась потасовка: курьер напал первым. Прохожие с моста бросились врассыпную, боясь попасть под раздачу, а Клаус ринулся вперед. На его глазах курьер изловчился ударить Z кулаком в висок и столкнул с моста. Агент Z упал в воду с громким всплеском, вызвав несколько испуганных вскриков. К счастью, в это время под мостом не проплывала ни одна лодка, но Клаус не был уверен, что глубина достаточна для того, чтобы Z не свернул себе шею от удара о дно.

Курьер убегал, но Клаусу было важнее спасти подчиненного. Он сбежал по ступенькам, бросился в воду, мощными гребками поплыл к месту падения Z. Течение могло отнести агента дальше, но ненамного. В мутной воде видимость была отвратительной, однако Клаус разглядел светлое пятно — броская белая футболка, возможно, спасла Z жизнь.

Вытащив агента на ступеньки, выходящие прямо из воды и с другой стороны моста, Клаус доволок его до небольшой ровной площадки. Пульс не прощупывался. Не обращая внимания на собирающуюся толпу, Клаус уложил Z животом на свое колено, нажал, заставляя набравшуюся воду выплеснуться из желудка и дыхательных путей. Потом быстро перевернул его на спину и начал делать искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца. Лицо агента расчертили несколько царапин, но это было сущей ерундой рядом с угрозой смерти. И Клаус с силой нажимал на его грудную клетку, сосредоточившись на отсчете: раз-два, вдох, раз-два, вдох... Дыши же, Генрих... Дыши, дьявол тебя задери!

Z закашлялся, изо рта снова потекла вода. Клаус повернул его голову набок, с тревогой вслушиваясь в хрипы вместо нормального дыхания. Z наглотался воды, а Клаус, кажется, несколько переусердствовал, когда делал ему искусственное дыхание. И еще Клаус не мог отделаться от непрошенной, неожиданной ассоциации: почти захлебнувшийся Z напомнил ему, как Дориан едва дышал после взрыва.

Однако Z возвращался в норму: он дышал самостоятельно, хотя и не пришел в сознание. Клаус держал руку на пульсе, отслеживая удары: недостаточно сильные, однако четкие, размеренные. Обошлось.

Клаус наконец-то поднял голову и оглядел зевак.

— Кто-нибудь вызвал скорую помощь?!

Не успел он договорить, как услышал отдаленные завывания сирены и выдохнул с облегчением, снова взглянул на Z. Отросшая челка облепила лоб, и Клаус как-то рефлекторно, по привычке, убрал волосы с его лица. Z был совсем не похож на Дориана, однако обстоятельства вызвали у Клауса дежавю столь сильное, что он позволил себе подобную вольность в отношении подчиненного.

Их накрыла тень. Клаус взглянул вверх и оторопел от изумления: Дориан стоял прямо перед ними, сложив руки на груди, а солнечные лучи били ему в спину, создавая ореол яркого, почти божественного света.

— Майор... кто бы мог подумать, что ты способен на такие нежности, — насмешливо и ревниво проронил Дориан.

Клаус от удивления не нашелся что ответить, так и продолжая смотреть и ничего не делать. Почему Дориан в Амстердаме? Как он снова очутился в нужное время в нужном месте?

Показалась машина скорой помощи. Клаус отмер.

Дориан шагнул вперед, протянул руку, глядя испытующе, напряженно. Клаус помедлил, сам не зная почему. Принял предложенную руку, и Дориан потянул его вверх, помогая подняться на ноги. Когда они оказались лицом к лицу, Клаус с огромным трудом удержал себя от прикосновения. Все, что он мог позволить себе здесь и сейчас, это задержать рукопожатие на мгновение и посмотреть — так, чтобы Дориан понял его без слов. Дориан от этого зарделся, бросил взгляд на Z, к которому уже спешили медики, и снова вернул свое внимание Клаусу.

Вместе они потеснились, спустившись на несколько ступенек к воде, чтобы позволить врачам заняться агентом Z.

— Я видел, что произошло на мосту, — тихо сказал Дориан. — Бонхэм вызвал медиков. Я рад, что все обошлось.

Клаус благодарно кивнул, наблюдая, как агента Z уносят в карету скорой помощи. Он отправился к врачам, чтобы узнать, в какую больницу увезут агента, и предупредить о возможной трещине в ребре.

Дориан терпеливо ждал в сторонке — из всей недавней толпы остался только он. Вернувшись к нему, Клаус поинтересовался, нет ли у Дориана сигарет. Они, конечно, были — еще одна из пачек, украденных у самого Клауса. Однако сил возмутиться в очередной раз не было, и Клаус лишь молча закурил, ощущая горячую признательность Дориану и за своевременное появление, и просто — за его существование, за присутствие в жизни Клауса, за то упорство, с которым Дориан раз за разом бросался в бессмысленные, казалось бы, попытки добиться взаимности.

Дориан наблюдал, улыбаясь одними глазами. Клаус вообще заметил, что Дориан, бывает, смотрит на него так, что сразу понятно: он счастлив, безусловно и абсолютно. И Клаус старался как можно чаще поступать или говорить так, чтобы снова увидеть эту улыбку. Прошептать очередное признание? Было трудно и неловко в первую дюжину раз, но оно того стоило. А потом Клаус привык, и слова любви перестали вызывать у него паралич всех мышц, однако при этом не утратили своего сокровенного смысла. Дориану важно было это слышать, он весь расцветал, смотрел влюбленно и нежно. И Клаус смирился с тем, что придется говорить вслух о своих чувствах намного чаще, чем он привык. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Дориан не перестанет забывать эти признания.

— Я случайно столкнулся с тем человеком, который чуть не утопил твоего агента, — сказал Дориан как бы между прочим. — Он потерял одну вещь. Но он так торопился, что я не смог угнаться за ним, чтобы вернуть ее.

Дориан протянул раскрытую ладонь, на которой лежал микрофильм. Клаус забрал его, не веря своим глазам. Ну, Дориан! Их жизни были переплетены так тесно, что подобные совпадения уже должны были перестать удивлять, однако Клаус все равно был потрясен. Дориан был поразителен, и Клаус остро жалел, что не может посреди бела дня просто схватить его в охапку и зацеловать до головокружения.

— Отлично сработано, — сдержанно произнес Клаус.

Дориан просиял:

— Тогда, может быть, ты пообедаешь со мной сегодня? В качестве награды?

— Nein, я все еще на работе. — Смягчившись, Клаус добавил: — Мне нужно закончить срочные дела. Возможно, мы сможем поужинать вместе. Только оденься... прилично, — запнувшись, закончил Клаус. Сейчас Дориан был наряжен в яркие легкие тряпки, слишком приметные и вызывающие.

Дориан широко распахнул глаза, чуть приоткрыл рот. О чем он, интересно, думает? Не о том ли, что их ужины часто перетекают в совместные ночи? Клаус уже предвкушал чудесный вечер, однако у него действительно были дела, а служба по-прежнему стояла на первом месте.

Расставшись с Дорианом, Клаус поспешил связаться с находившимся в Амстердаме сослуживцем. Это был не один из алфавитов, а работающий в другом отделе человек, тем не менее заслуживающий доверия. Он вылетал в Бонн через несколько часов, и это был наиболее быстрый способ доставить микрофильм в нужное место.

До встречи Клаус успел принять душ, смыв грязь амстердамских городских вод, и сменить пропахший тиной костюм. После того, как передал микрофильм, он отправился в больницу к агенту Z. Судя по словам врача скорой помощи, пациент был жив и имел очень высокие шансы на скорейшее выздоровление. Да и поправляться Z наверняка предпочтет на родной земле.

С входом в больницу никаких проблем не возникло. Провожавшая Клауса медсестра сообщила, что у агента Z недавно была посетительница, возможно, родственница — рослая блондинка с голубыми глазами. Клаус нахмурился: ему на ум приходила только одна такая блондинка. Вернее, блондин, время от времени наряжающийся женщиной.

Агент Z бодрствовал. При появлении Клауса он постарался выпрямиться на койке, бросил панический взгляд в сторону большого букета желтых лилий на прикроватном столике. Цветы, по счастью, не пахли. Интересно, зачем Дориан притащился сюда, да еще с букетом?..

— Это совсем не то, что вы подумали, сэр! — выпалил покрасневший агент Z, заметив внимание Клауса к цветам. — Лорд Глория всего лишь проявил вежливость, навестив меня. Не более!

— Я еще не успел ничего подумать, — проворчал Клаус, усаживаясь на стул. Все-таки агенту Z катастрофически не хватает выдержки, когда речь заходит об Эроике.

Z виновато потупился. Клаус удовлетворенно отметил, что агент не бледен, дышит нормально, чувствует себя, судя по всему, тоже неплохо. Врачи давали самые благоприятные прогнозы: трещина в ребре была, но заживет в скором времени, в остальном Z отделался небольшими ушибами, и его выздоровление — вопрос пары недель.

— Лорд Глория сумел выкрасть микрофильм, — полувопросительно произнес Z. — Я увидел его, когда подходил к мосту.

— Да, он обчистил курьера. Видимо, с вашей подачи?

Z кивнул, гордый собой:

— Видимо, так, сэр. А в драке я смог прицепить курьеру жучок агента F. Из-за этого я пропустил удар. — Он потер висок и нерешительно продолжил: — Лорд Глория сказал, что из воды меня вытащили вы. Спасибо.

— Не благодарите, Z, вы бы сделали на моем месте то же самое. — Клаус оглядел приободрившегося агента и одобрительно продолжил: — Вы недурно справились с этим заданием и в целом проявили себя с лучшей стороны. Делаете успехи, Z.

Агент Z встрепенулся, улыбнулся широкой, открытой улыбкой.

— Стараюсь, сэр!

Клаус встал, оправил пиджак.

— Отдыхайте, Z. Мы возвращаемся в Бонн завтра, врачи не возражают против вашего перелета.

Около больницы Клаус закурил и огляделся. Прогулочным шагом шли туристы, проезжали мимо велосипедисты, на скамейках под сенью деревьев прохлаждались парочки и небольшие компании. Внимание привлекла одиноко сидящая женщина в светлом платье в горох. Хотя она находилась боком к нему, Клаус как-то сразу увидел чересчур мощные плечи, крепкую шею, обернутую легким платком, не по-женски сильные ладони в тонких перчатках.

Клаус подсел к нему, не обременяясь испросить разрешение. Дориан чуть склонил голову набок, посмотрел в ответ искоса. Из-за броского макияжа черты лица визуально деформировались. С минуту Клаус, куря, глядел на него, соотнося то, что он видит перед собой, с привычным Дорианом. К собственному смятению Клаус понял, что игры с переодеванием не возмущают его, как должны были бы, а, наоборот, заводят. Он не мог отделаться от любопытства: Дориан переоделся во _всё_ женское, включая белье?..

— Какого черта ты таскаешь моему подчиненному цветы, тем более вырядившись женщиной? — резко сказал Клаус, злясь больше на свои вышедшие из-под контроля мысли, чем на их источник.

— Всего лишь маленький невинный знак внимания, — томно улыбнулся Дориан. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, мой дорогой майор: мои чувства к тебе тверды, как алмаз. Агент Z милый мальчик, но я заглянул к нему только из желания дотянуться до тебя.

Клаус сделал последнюю затяжку и встал, чтобы выкинуть окурок.

— Как ты вообще оказался в Нидерландах? — негромко спросил он, пытаясь перевести размышления в конструктивное русло. — Очередная кража, тебе не хватило лавров после июльской выходки?

Дориан поднялся следом за ним, откинул волосы на спину. Клаус невольно проследил взглядом этот жест, сглотнул: в памяти всколыхнулись подробности недавнего лондонского свидания. И снова в голову полезли непрошеные фантазии о Дориане в платье, с которым не нужно столько возни, сколько с брюками.

Однако ответ Дориана выбил из Клауса все сантименты.

— Мой дорогой майор, я живу не только кражами. Я здесь для терапии. Доктор Вагнер считает...

— Я прекрасно знаю его мнение! — рявкнул Клаус.

На них стал оглядываться, и он схватил Дориана за руку, потянул за собой:

— Пошли отсюда!

Внутри бурлила, не находя выхода, давно притаившаяся ярость. Клаус был чертовски зол на Дориана, который, похоже, решил взять всё в свои руки и обойтись без самого Клауса в этом щекотливом деле.

— Ну и как?! Тебе понравилось быть на волосок от смерти?! — вполголоса прорычал Клаус, не глядя на Дориана. 

Его в дрожь бросало от одной мысли, чем могла закончиться шокотерапия. И он готов был сейчас пришибить Дориана, которому так хотелось острых ощущений. Свою силу Клаус мог рассчитать. Но по спине пробегал холодок, стоило представить, как беспомощен должен был быть Дориан перед кем-то другим, потенциально опасным... Какого дьявола он вообще подпустил к себе кого-то?!

— Майор, мне больно, — негромко сказал Дориан.

Клаус остановился, отпустил его руку, которую до того сжимал с силой. Дориан растер пострадавшую ладонь, обиженно хмурясь:

— Я не был, как ты выразился, на волосок от смерти. Я не хочу пускаться в такие эксперименты с кем-то кроме тебя.

Клаус сглотнул. Иногда Дориан говорил что-нибудь, совершенно вышибающее из колеи и переворачивающее мир. Всякий раз Клаус думал, что уж больше Дориан не сумеет его удивить и застать врасплох, но каждый следующий раз Дориан умудрялся подобрать такие слова и такое время, чтобы заставить Клауса замереть, прочувствовать момент до такой степени, что мелкие волоски на теле вставали дыбом, а в груди сворачивался тугой узел.

Хотя Клаус отдавал себе отчет в своих чувствах, всякий раз осознание их заставляло его напрягаться. Он не умел любить так, как того, наверно, ожидал от него Дориан, однако эта невольная привязанность засела в нем настолько глубоко, что неосторожное напоминание о ней почти причиняло боль. Клаус хотел бы знать, как обращаться с нею, но пока что он уяснил только одно: Дориан был очень важен, _слишком важен_.

Не найдя ничего лучше, он неспешно пошел в сторону моста. Дориан, естественно, последовал за ним.

— Если тебя возбуждает сама идея удушения, то я могу слегка придушить тебя в постели, — процедил Клаус. Пока что он не научился отвечать Дориану и часто выдавал какую-нибудь резкость вместо взаимных признаний. Возможно... он не научится нужным реакциям никогда.

Дориан сбился с шага, бросил на Клауса ошарашенный взгляд. Ах да, он не помнит, как уже не раз уговорил Клауса попробовать что-то новое в постели. Видимо, опять ожидал гневную отповедь на тему неуместных фантазий. А ведь Клаус и сам при виде Дориана в платье увлекся фривольными мыслями.

— Мой дорогой майор, чтобы придушить меня в постели, тебе придется сперва улечься в нее со мной, — кокетливо улыбнулся Дориан.

Клаус хмыкнул, оценив откровенность флирта.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так прицепился именно к удушению, — ответил он, не позволяя увести себя от животрепещущей темы к интимной. — Почему не что-то другое?

Дориан, тихонько вздохнув, временно оставил заигрывания:

— Мы обсудили это с доктором Вагнером. Он считает, что нужно создать условия, наиболее близкие к тому, что произошло в день взрыва. Завершить цикл стресса.

Клаус закурил на ходу, громко щелкнув зажигалкой и хоть так выплеснув свое раздражение.

— А Вагнер не дал рекомендации, что делать, если тебе станет хуже от этого стресса? По его настоянию мы пробовали гипнотерапию, и я не могу сказать, что итоги этого были положительными!

Они остановились на мосту. Внизу медленно и лениво качались на воде несколько опавших листьев, дома на набережной отражались в реке, как зеркале, и только рябь напоминала, что внизу находятся копии, а оригиналы стоят стройными рядами на берегах.

Дориан оперся о перила моста, взглянул на Клауса удивленно и немного грустно. Ветер развевал его волосы, набрасывая на лицо, и Клаусу вдруг очень захотелось отвести за ухо пряди. Ему нравилось смотреть на Дориана, любоваться им в минуты что радости, что меланхолии. 

— Мне все еще с трудом верится, что ты разделил со мной трудности моего состояния, — негромко произнес Дориан. 

— В то, что я сплю с тобой, ты поверил легко, а в том, что я забочусь о тебе, сомневаешься до сих пор? — огрызнулся Клаус.

Иногда ему казалось, что если бы не амнезия, то Дориан бы уже заскучал с ним и упорхнул вдаль в поисках новых приключений и чувств. Эти были темные, постыдные предположения, которые Клаус гнал от себя, но все же они были. Ему не хотелось слишком рьяно задаваться вопросом, по каким именно причинам он всеми силами отодвигает «шокотерапию». Ведь ответы могут быть разными и не всегда самыми достойными.

Дориан резко повернулся к нему, машинально убрал кудри с лица, глядя на Клауса во все глаза.

— А ты... спишь со мной?..

Он запнулся, словно хотел сказать это как-то по-другому. Возможно, как-то романтичнее и красивее, но в итоге просто повторил слова самого Клауса. И это получилось так сухо, почти по-деловому, будто секс был частью работы, а не частью тайного бурного романа, сама идея о котором должна была бы воспламенять Дориана.

Дориана, который снова ни черта не помнил и, судя по всему, даже не знал о том, сколько совместных ночей и дней у них было. Для него не случалось последнего свидания в сыром Лондоне, под носом у шайки Эроики и алфавитов, когда они вдвоем умудрились случайно столкнуться на улице и провести остаток вечера и ночь в ближайшей гостинице под шум дождя за приоткрытым окном. Для Дориана этого попросту не было, а Клаус при всем желании не мог выкинуть из головы его лицо, его руки, его голос, его упругие кудри, которыми можно было столь изощренно и откровенно ласкать.

— Да, я сплю с тобой, — сдался Клаус.

Он понятия не имел, почему на этот раз Дориан не написал самому себе об их отношениях. Клаус, казалось, вообще потерял всяческие ориентиры и понимал в происходящем примерно столько же, сколько ничего не помнящий Дориан.

— Я был хорошим мальчиком и заслужил немного счастья? — блекло улыбнулся Дориан.

Клаус уже не раз видел у него эту реакцию — точно медленное и мучительное затухание мгновенно разгоревшейся радости. Дориан по непонятным причинам иной раз приписывал Клаусу несуществующее чувство вины и какие-то странные мотивы, не имеющие с реальностью ничего общего.

— Ты был непослушным и вообще-то заслужил хорошую порку, — проворчал Клаус, припомнив июльскую кражу. Окурок отправился в мусорное ведро. — Что? Я не всерьез, не смотри на меня так!

Дориан раскраснелся, но было не похоже, что от гнева. Скорее... от возбуждения.

Клаус, которому в детстве частенько перепадало физических наказаний, не был фанатом подобных развлечений. Дориан тоже не производил впечатления человека, которому нравится такой сорт ощущений. Однако Клаус признавал, что ударить по-настоящему и сделать это в рамках какой-нибудь эротической игры — две большие разницы. А Дориан любил игры, но подходил к выбору условий осмотрительно.

Тут мысли Клаус перетекли к «шокотерапии». Дориан сказал, что не хочет экспериментировать с кем-то другим. Это... подкупало. Однако Дориан не говорил, что вообще отказывается от этой идеи.

— Дай угадаю: ты решил, что случайная встреча и внимание с моей стороны встряхнут тебя достаточно, чтобы вспомнить хоть что-то, — пробормотал Клаус. — И поэтому ты не указал в записке ничего о наших отношениях.

Дориан помолчал немного, оценивая сказанное. Его щеки по-прежнему горели румянцем, и это заставляло Клауса не отпускать мысль о каких-то не высказанных желаниях.

— Звучит правдоподобно, — признал Дориан. — Жаль, что не сработало.

Клаус вспомнил, как Дориан давно, почти год назад, напрашивался на «шокотерапию» с поцелуями, когда гостил в Шлоссе Эбербах. Если бы Дориан всё помнил, то не пытался бы сейчас получить встряску этим неработающим способом.

Мимо проходили люди, не обращая на них особого внимания. Клаус и Дориан в платье производили впечатление обычной парочки, разве что дама была нестандартных габаритов, хотя и максимально замаскированных одеждой и аксессуарами. Из-за туфель на каблуке Дориан сравнялся с Клаусом ростом, их лица были теперь на одном уровне.

Клаус шагнул к Дориану, обхватил его лицо ладонями и крепко поцеловал в приоткрытые губы. Это был далеко не первый поцелуй, но впервые — среди бела дня на улице, у всех на виду. Клауса охватило ощущение вседозволенности, собственного будто всемогущества. В этот поцелуй он вкладывал всё, что чувствовал к Дориану, все свои надежды и страхи. Если есть шанс хотя бы один на миллион, что это поможет, то Клаус готов был целовать Дориана каждый день при любом скоплении народа.

Но это не помогло.

Дориан рвано вздохнул, смял пиджак у него на плечах. Потрясенно глядя на Клауса, он облизнул губы, словно собирая послевкусие поцелуя.

— Это не шокотерапия, — тихо сказал Клаус. — Считай это авансом. Перед ужином.

Он невесомо погладил Дориана по щеке, игнорируя взгляды прохожих.

— И где же мы будем ужинать? — выдохнул Дориан.

— Где захочешь. — Клаус подался вперед и, почти задевая ухо Дориана губами, прошептал чуть слышно: — И я делаю это, потому что люблю тебя.

Если это не будет достаточным потрясением... и Дориан продолжит упорствовать...

Клаусу вспомнился захлебывающийся агент Z.

Если Дориан не передумает, то будет ему настоящая шокотерапия.


	11. Chapter 11

— Кофе закончился, — огорченно сообщил Дориан.

— Не может быть! — не поверил Клаус. — Я точно помню, что перед отъездом оставил банку наполовину полной. Может, фрау Кнехт ее переставила?

Дориан закрыл кухонный шкафчик, в руке у него была банка «Нескафе».

— Я говорил о кофе в зернах, — иронично отозвался Дориан. — Хотел приготовить тебе кое-что новенькое, но порошок для этого не годится.

Клаус, фыркнув, забрал у него банку.

— Обойдемся без изысков на этот раз. Не уверен, что заметил бы нюансы вкуса, даже если бы ты сварил нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Дориан криво улыбнулся. Ему не нравилось лишний раз говорить вслух о том, что они запланировали. Предстоящая шокотерапия довлела и над ним, и над Клаусом, только реагировали они абсолютно по-разному. И Клаус, если быть честным, все еще малодушно надеялся, что Дориан передумает. Сам Клаус пока не дошел до точки невозврата, когда даже протесты Дориана не смогут его поколебать. И он очень хотел до этой точки не доходить никогда.

Давно перевалило за полдень. В обычных условиях они бы пообедали и отправились на прогулку по окрестностям, но сейчас кусок в горло не лез, и Клаус пил растворимый кофе, а Дориан — чай. Булочки фрау Кнехт стояли на столе: золотистые, красивые, аккуратно-ровные. Дориан даже не взглянул на них. В самолете он отказался от еды и весь полет смотрел в окно, крепко держа Клауса за руку.

Дориан бодрствовал пятый день, и это были самые сложные пять дней за все время с момента взрыва. Клаус знал, что в записке указаны их планы на шокотерапию, и беспокойно ждал звонок Дориана с привычным «Это правда?». А звонка всё не было и не было, и Клаус в итоге позвонил в Норт-Даунс сам, встревожившись не на шутку. Дориан, похоже, проверял какие-то свои догадки, но Клаус тогда даже не смог как следует разозлиться на него.

— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы именно я это сделал? — негромко спросил Клаус, закурив.

Дориан взглянул на него — прямо и открыто. И кивнул с полной уверенностью:

— Никому другому я не рискну вверить свою жизнь.

— Ты даже не помнишь события последнего года, чтобы доверять мне! — рявкнул Клаус.

— Зато я помню, что было годы до этого. И даже если для тебя в этом не будет ничего, кроме исполнения долга, я все равно хочу, чтобы это сделал ты, — Дориан говорил совершенно серьезно, без претензии на обычное кокетство.

Клаус сглотнул. Сделал затяжку.

— Долг тут ни при чем. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. 

Дориан слабо улыбнулся:

— А ты знаешь, что для меня важно пройти через это именно с тобой.

Он потянулся через стол, накрыл ладонь Клауса своей, переплел их пальцы. Дориан был почти спокоен, очень серьезен и собран. Для него все было решено.

А для Клауса как раз этот миг и стал точкой невозврата. Он потушил сигарету в пепельнице, сжал ладонь Дориана обеими руками. Сильнее всего ему хотелось, чтобы Дориан всегда помнил подобные минуты. Ведь иногда, в самые мрачные дни, силы идти дальше дают светлые воспоминания и растущие из них надежды. Без прошлого невозможно сотворить желанное будущее — теперь Клаус убедился в этом окончательно.

Дориану нравилось, когда Клаус целовал его, проявлял внимание, был страстным и настойчивым в постели. Дориан любил соблазнять и получать желаемое, а в отношении Клауса у него сформировалась потребность в невербальных подтверждениях влечения, симпатии, любви. И Дориан немного ломался, выманивая больше поцелуев, больше настойчивости — больше подтверждений, что Клаус по-настоящему хочет и любит его.

Хотя Клаус был твердо уверен, что они с Дорианом проведут вместе еще много лет, он не мог отделаться от иррационального чувства, будто это — в последний раз. Будто в последний раз Дориан так пылко, так искренне отвечает на поцелуи и прикосновения, будто никогда более он не издаст тихий потрясенный стон из-за того, что Клаус приласкает чувствительное местечко под коленом. Дориан, помнится, и сам удивился, когда впервые так остро отреагировал на касание там. И Клаусу доставляло удовольствие раскрывать Дориану тайны его собственного тела, словно каждый раз он и сам забывал их и открывал заново.

Дориану нравилось нежиться в ванной после секса. Эта ванна, стоящая в доме в Гриндевальде, была прямо-таки создана для такого времяпровождения: она была огромная, без труда вмещая двух крупных мужчин. Дориан чуть не мурлыкал от наслаждения, откинувшись спиной Клаусу на грудь и любуясь видом на горы, залитые закатным светом, из маленького окна под потолком. Как-то раз он обмолвился, что примерно так в его представлении выглядит абсолютное счастье. Клаус это запомнил. Надо ли говорить, что вскоре в Шлоссе Эбербах произошли некоторые перемены в обстановке пары ванных комнат?..

— Ты свел шрам.

— В самом деле? — Дориан провел рукой по своей груди, совсем не там, куда когда-то попал осколок. — У меня быстрая регенерация. Наверно, шрам был небольшой, раз получилось удалить его бесследно?

Клаус помнил, что шрам был крупный. Дориан боролся с ним несколько месяцев, упрямо стремясь вернуть первозданную гладкость коже. Как ни удивительно, у него это получилось. Клауса всегда восхищала подобная целеустремленность.

Не дожидаясь ответа на свой, явно риторический, вопрос, Дориан продолжил чуть изменившимся тоном:

— Я слышал, агент Z скоро получит повышение в чине?

— Ja. Он это заслужил, — тут Клаус невесомо коснулся губами макушки Дориана, отвлекая от подспудно тлеющей ревности.

— А я? Как думаешь, если бы я служил в твоем отделе, то получил бы повышение?

Клаус прищурился:

— Будучи такой занозой в заднице, как сейчас? Наверняка получил бы, причем очень быстро.

Дориан рассмеялся, шевельнулся с приглушенным всплеском.

— И у меня были бы и ты, и высокий чин? Звучит заманчиво.

Клаус хмыкнул, продолжая неспешно и лениво поглаживать грудь Дориана:

— Меня бы в таком случае у тебя не было. Я категорически против служебных романов.

Дориан запрокинул голову, поймал взгляд Клауса. Это был безмолвный диалог: Дориан в сотый или даже тысячный раз спрашивал, не сон ли, что Клаус ответил взаимностью ему, а не другому человеку — например, прилежному, исполнительному и красивому агенту Z, у которого были свои чаяния и надежды. И Клаус так же без слов отвечал: да, это правда, хватит уже удивляться.

И Дориан расслабился, улыбнулся светло и искренне:

— В таком случае мне не нужны никакие чины! Их получить может кто угодно. А твои поцелуи — только я. Правда?

Клаус склонил голову, целуя его вместо ответа. Конечно, да. Во всяком случае, сам Клаус не мог представить на месте Дориана кого-то другого. Кого-то, с кем бы хотелось лежать вместе в ванной после нескольких раундов страстного секса. Кого хотелось бы беречь и ласкать. С кем хотелось бы засыпать и просыпаться рядом.

— Я не хочу забывать это, — прошептал Дориан. 

Клаус обнял его крепче в молчании.

На Швейцарию медленно опустилась ночь. Высоко в небе перемигивались звезды: здесь, в отдалении от искрящихся светом городов, их было видно очень хорошо.

Дориану не спалось, несмотря на длительный изматывающий недосып. Они сидели на веранде, укрывшись одним пледом на двоих: в горах после захода солнца резко холодает. Дориан прижимался к Клаусу сбоку и изредка брал у него сигарету, чтобы затянуться разок и вернуть.

— Смотри: падающая звезда! — встрепенулся Дориан. — Кажется, будто она упала прямо в лес! Красиво...

— Вон еще одна, в Водолее.

Дориан повернул голову, но к тому моменту от мимолетной небесной вспышки не осталось и следа.

— Ты знаешь, что древние греки видели Водолеем Ганимеда? Он был настолько красив, что сам Зевс в него влюбился и вознес его к облакам, — негромко произнес Дориан, продолжая смотреть на небо. В его голосе слышалась лукавая улыбка.

Клаус фыркнул:

— Похищение и принуждение? Высокие отношения.

Дориан рассмеялся, жестом фокусника забрал у Клауса сигарету, выдохнул струйку сизого дыма.

— Я хочу Ганимеда в свою коллекцию. В Риме в декабре откроется выставка, на которой будет приглянувшаяся мне картина.

Клаус сделал затяжку и выбросил окурок в стоящую тут же, на веранде, пепельницу.

— Повесишь Ганимеда рядом с Себастьяном?

Дориан пожал плечами:

— Еще не решил, но едва ли. Святой Себастьян — твой подарок, он занимает особенное место. Ганимед, при всей своей красоте, с ним не сравнится.

Клаус тронул его за подбородок, побуждая повернуться, и нежно погладил по щеке, мягко поцеловал. Здесь, в безлюдной ночной тишине, накануне рискованного действа, прикосновения ощущались острее, все тело было как оголенный нерв, реагируя, казалось, не только на физическое воздействие, но даже на мысли и чувства.

В спальне Дориан, к недоумению Клауса, снял с шеи медальон с розами — а ведь он с ним никогда не расставался и даже немного изменил стиль в одежде, чтобы это украшение всегда органично вписывалось в образ. На вопросительный взгляд Клауса Дориан пояснил:

— Я надеюсь на лучший исход: не только перестать забывать, но и вспомнить все, что произошло за последний год. Заберу его завтра в случае успеха, — с этими словами он убрал медальон в ящик стола. Помолчал немного и добавил, развернувшись с широкой улыбкой: — А если ничего не получится, то тебе придется надеть его мне еще раз. Справишься?

Потом Дориан начеркал себе очередную записку, сложил ее вчетверо и оставил на столе. Блокнот, который Клаус ему отдал в прошлом сентябре, истончился, в нем осталось совсем немного листов. Дориан берег его, как реликвию. Это был первый подарок ему от Клауса, а еще Дориан, помнится, ставил себе цель восстановить память до того, как в блокноте закончатся пустые страницы. Целеустремленный, упертый... идиот.

Дориан соблазнительно улыбнулся и обнял Клауса за шею, мешая одеться ко сну. Клаус отвечал на его поцелуи, бросив футболку на кровать. Вскоре Дориан повалил его самого туда же, уселся сверху, игриво прикусил кожу на ключице. За таким отвлекающим маневром Клаус едва успел заметить, что Дориан бесцеремонно спихнул футболку на пол.

— Я не привык спать раздетым, — нахмурился Клаус, удерживая Дориана за бедра.

Тот усмехнулся, наклонился ниже, щекоча своими волосами:

— Практически раздет здесь я. А ты, любовь моя, все равно не согласишься спать без пижамной куртки. И я хочу отвоевать хотя бы футболку. Хочу чувствовать тебя как можно лучше этой ночью.

Клаус удивленно подумал, что Дориану всегда удается настоять на своем. И Клаус сопротивлялся главным образом из спортивного интереса, предчувствуя, что в итоге все равно капитулирует. Судьба футболки была предрешена.

***

Ночью Клаус спал плохо. Он часто просыпался, открывал глаза, легко прикасался к Дориану, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот — реален. Дориан же спал крепко, утомленный и длительной нехваткой полноценного отдыха, и сексом накануне. Он был так безмятежен, так красив во сне...

В последний раз Клаус проснулся на рассвете. Дориан спал на боку, подгребя под себя одеяло. Какое-то время Клаус снова только смотрел на него, а потом придвинулся ближе, хотел обнять. Дориан что-то сонно проворчал, перевернулся, закинул на Клауса ногу и руку и блаженно затих.

В любой обычный день Клаус бы уже встал, отправился на пробежку, а затем освежился в душе и занялся завтраком. Но сегодня был особенный день, и потому Клаус лежал, глядя в потолок и перебирая волосы Дориана — легко, чтобы не разбудить раньше времени.

В какой-то момент Клауса сморило, и окончательно он проснулся, когда Дориан уже бодрствовал. Клаус как наяву услышал его ночные откровения: « _Хочу проснуться с тобой вместе... всегда этого хотел_ ». И заправил ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь, нежно погладил по щеке. Лицо Дориана, и без того озадаченное, приобрело потрясенное выражение.

Дориан был непривычно тих и задумчив. Клаус понял, что впервые видит его сразу после презентации шокирующих безрадостных новостей, еще до того, как Дориан успеет осмыслить их и принять изменившуюся реальность. Да и присутствие Клауса, должно быть, сбивало с толку. Нужно одиночество и немного времени, чтобы выдохнуть и понять, что между «вчера» и «сегодня» прошел целый год.

Когда Дориан появился на кухне, Клаус как раз заканчивал с приготовлением завтрака. Полупустая банка кофе вызвала замешательство — Дориан явно помнил ее пред-пред-предшественницу запечатанной. Наверно, именно такие мелочи свидетельствовали о реальности их романа и о реальности амнезии красноречивее любых слов.

— У нас были какие-то планы на сегодня? — спросил Дориан, сосредоточившись на выпечке.

— Ничего особенного. 

«Так, придушить тебя до полусмерти», — мысленно закончил Клаус. 

Его коробило и от перспективы обойтись с Дорианом подобным образом, и от того, что сегодняшний Дориан даже не подозревает о том, что его ждет всего через пару часов. Вчера он с апломбом заявил, что не хочет ничего знать — он хочет только прочитать в записке, а потом и услышать из первых уст, что Клаус любит его. Все остальное — неважно.

Дориан был напряжен, насторожен. Как и всегда в первую встречу после очередной утери воспоминаний, он ожидал удар вместо поцелуя, насмешку вместо признания, насилие вместо нежности. Клаус старался быть максимально ласковым, убеждая Дориана действиями, а не словами. В конце концов Дориан отбросил сомнения, слепо доверился — и это разрывало Клауса на части. Так и подмывало остановиться, встряхнуть Дориана за плечи и проорать ему в лицо все, что Клаус собирался с ним сделать дальше.

Но все, что Клаус мог позволить себе, это стиснуть его в объятиях. Напомнить себе, ради чего Дориан обманывает сам себя, ради чего рискует. И Клаус просто не мог подвести его в такой ситуации. 

— Ты напряжен, — осторожно сказал Дориан.

Он, естественно, заметил, что что-то не так. Но даже теперь ему не приходило в голову, как может Клаус поступить с ним, за секунду превратившись из любовника в палача.

Клаус отвернулся. Он не хотел видеть Дориана и тем более не хотел видеть свое отражение в его восторженных, влюбленно блестящих глазах.

— Чушь, — отрезал он, уставившись в потолок. — Я совершенно спокоен.

Дориан по своему обыкновению после секса отправился понежиться в горячей воде. Клаус прислушивался, как шумит, набираясь в ванну, вода. Дориан собственными руками готовил условия для своего утопления. Клаус по долгу службы был не понаслышке знаком с негуманными методами ведения допроса, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что хотя бы один из них ему придется опробовать на столь важном человеке. Клаус чувствовал себя как хирург, которому предстоит делать сверхсложную операцию не просто пациенту, а кому-то близкому.

Дориан радостно улыбнулся вошедшему в ванную Клаусу, подался вперед. Напряжение и тревога покинули его, и снова Дориан был беззаботным, расслабленным. Он ни в малейшей степени не ожидал подвоха. И потому не смог оказать толковое сопротивление — он только барахтался, бился в воде, с ужасом глядя на Клауса сквозь прозрачную пелену. Клаус внимательно отслеживал изменения в его состоянии, чтобы не допустить непоправимое. И, едва глаза Дориана начали закатываться, Клаус мгновенно вытащил его, оказал необходимую помощь. В отличие от агента Z, Дориан практически не пострадал, его пульс был четкий и быстрый, а глубокий обморок, скорее всего, был связан с зашкаливающим уровнем стресса. Именно такое развитие событий предполагал доктор Вагнер.

Обсушив Дориана, Клаус уложил его на постель, бережно накрыл одеялом. Сменил свою промокшую насквозь одежду на сухую и приготовился к томительному ожиданию. Никто не знал, сколько времени потребуется Дориану, чтобы прийти в себя. Клаус проверял у него пульс каждые пять минут. Ритмичные удары свидетельствовали о напряженной работе сердца: Дориан, по всей видимости, переживал в своей голове неприятные, болезненные моменты. Клаус держал его за руку, сожалея, что ничем не может помочь.

Обстоятельства заставили Клауса в деталях вспомнить день взрыва, заново прочувствовать собственную беспомощность, когда Дориан задыхался, почти умирал у него на руках. В тот день, едва не потеряв Дориана, Клаус вынужденно осознал, как разрослись и изменились его чувства с тех пор, как они познакомились.

Клаус чаще обывателей встречался с реальной опасностью, нередко был свидетелем ранений и смертей сослуживцев, неприятелей и просто ни в чем не повинных граждан, которым не повезло очутиться не в том месте не в то время. Клаусу казалось, что больше его таким не пронять, что он сможет сохранять хладнокровие при любых обстоятельствах. Удивительно: за благополучие агента Z на задании он ощущал ответственность, продиктованную в том числе долгом службы, а переживания о Дориане носили совсем иной характер, были сильнее и намного глубже. Эти переживания были намного более... личными.

И теперь Клаус сидел рядом с Дорианом на постели, бережно держа его за запястье. Он от всей души надеялся, что все получится, что Дориан вспомнит события минувшего года и перестанет терять воспоминания. Но если нет... Даже если их безумный эксперимент не сработает, вместе они справятся. Должен быть выход, если не один, то другой. Они сумеют построить жизнь даже без части воспоминаний.

Пульс Дориана стал ровным и спокойным. Он приходил в себя. Он открыл глаза, посмотрел на Клауса расфокусированным взглядом, в котором постепенно проступало осознанное, растерянное выражение.

— Ich liebe dich, — чуть слышно произнес Клаус. В этот миг он был настолько счастлив увидеть Дориана живым, не напуганным, не ждущим удара, что всерьез поверил в свои недавние наивные мысли: у них все будет хорошо даже без воспоминаний.

Глаза Дориана удивленно распахнулись, и Клаус грустно, обреченно улыбнулся. Итак, ничего не вышло?..

— Ты впервые говоришь мне это, — очарованно прошептал Дориан. — Впервые — по-немецки...

— Разве язык имеет значение?

Дориан медленно кивнул, не отводя взгляда:

— Не для меня — для самого тебя.

Клаус оперся о кровать, наклонился к Дориану, чтобы выполнить давно обещанное: поцеловать. Дориан улыбался в этот поцелуй, очевидно, думая о том же, о чем и сам Клаус. Столько их было за прошедший год — страстных и нежных, медленных и торопливых, целомудренных и откровенно жадных. А этот поцелуй все равно был словно первый для обоих.

— Я помню, куда убрал медальон, — радостно объявил Дориан, настойчиво затягивая Клауса к себе на постель. — Правда, мои воспоминания еще немного путаются... и я не уверен, что вспомнил абсолютно все. Поэтому тебе придется провести со мной достаточно времени, чтобы качественно восстановить любые утраченные моменты.


End file.
